MISI
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Naruto adalah detektif bayaran yang sangat terkenal. karena sebuah kasus. Dia menyamar menjadi anak SMA. Disana dia bertemu dengan pria yang juga sedang menyamar. Orang itu ada sasuke. akhhirnya mereka ditemukan kembali setelah 2 tahun dipisahkan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto adalah detektif bayaran yang sangat terkenal. pada suatu hari dia dibayar untuk mencari tempat, dimana anak dari seorang pengusaha susu berada. Anak itu diketahui diculik oleh Orochimaru. Seorang buronan polisi. Karena Orochimaru menargetkan mangsanya adalah generasi muda (?). Naruto mau tidak mau harus masuk kembali ke sekolah. Dia menyamar menjadi anak SMA. Disana dia bertemu dengan pria yang dia tau, dia juga sedang menyamar. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya ditemukan kembali setelah 2 tahun dipisahkan. Bagaimana misi itu? bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di sekolah. Dan hal apa saja yang terjadi?

Happy reading…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

MISI

BRAK!

Seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan cepat dia mengganti chanel tv nya. Wajahnya tampak serius dengan berita yang sedang dibicarakan oleh seorang reporter.

"Hey! Siapa yang menggantinya?" seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx tampak sedikit terkejut dengan chanel di tv nya.

"Aku." wanita itu menjawab pertannya pria itu dengan cepat. Bahkan dia tidak melirik siapa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku sedang merekamnya tahu!" pria itu tampak tidak terima.

"Aku bisa menyuruh pemilik chanel itu untuk menayangkannya kembali." Wanita itu tetap tidak melirik pria yang ada tepat disampingnya. Bahkan mata dan tangannya sibuk mengamati dan menulis berita itu.

"Kau egois, Naruto!" pria itu sedikit marah.

"Hey! Aku bilang aku akan menyuruh pemilik chanelnya untuk menayangkannya kembali, Sasuke." Naruto membela diri.

"Tapi aku butuh untuk kenaikan pangkatku, DOBE!" seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu meneriakan kata terakhirnya. Tetapi Naruto masih menghiraukannya. Sasuke segera menuju keluar rumah dan….

PET!

Semua alat elektronik disana mati.

"Teme… cepat hubungi PLN!" Naruto berteriak.

"Lakukan sendiri. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"Bisakah tidak menjadi anak kecil seperti ini, Sa-su-ke?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang seperti anak kecil, Na-ru-to." kata Sasuke.

"Kau… kau tau ini sangat penting, clienku benar-benar sedang kesulitan." Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

"Kau pikir yang kulakukan adalah tindakan yang tidak penting?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ti-dak-pen-ting" Naruto menekankan setiap suku katanya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto memegang pipinya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sudah dari dulu aku menginginkan posisi itu. dan sekarang kau malah ingin menghancurkannya." Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam Naruto.

"BAIK! URUSI SAJA POSISIMU!" Naruto berlari dan meninggalkan rumah.

Matahari sudah berada diatas kepala. Tetapi hal itu tampak tidak mengganggu seorang wanita yang ada didalam selimutnya. Wanita muda itu tampak gelisah didalam selimutnya. Bahkan posisi apapun tidak dapat mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

"TIDAK…" wanita itu berteriak.

Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. 'Tidak! Mimpi itu lagi.' batinnya. Dengan perlahan dia berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar.

TOK. TOK. TOK

"Masuk!" wanita itu mempersilahkan pelayannya masuk.

"Nona, ada clien di ruang tamu." pelayan itu berbicara sangat sopan.

"Baik. aku akan segera kesana!" wanita itu dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang menurutnya sudah sopan untuk menemui clien, dia segera turun. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. 'Jika ini bukan hal penting. Aku tidak akan menerima misi.'batinnya.

"Owh… maafkan aku mengganggu anda, Nona Namikaze." kata seorang pria yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Hn. Apa yang bisa saya bantu. Maafkan saya, saya terlambat. Perkenalkan nama saya, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengenal anda, Nona." kata pria itu yakin.

"Jadi apa yang anda butuhkan, Tuan Kimimaru?" kata Naruto to the point.

"Aku sudah menyangka, Nona akan mengenaliku. Walaupun aku memakai baju ini." kata Kimimaru. Dia bangga karena orang yang ditemuinya tidak membuat dirinya kecewa. Karena menurutnya pandangan pertama itu penting. Dirinya adalah seorang pengusaha susu. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menggunakan pakaian yang seperti ini. Tapi demi hal yang sangat penting dia melakukannya. Dia memakai baju seorang bodyguard. Padahal yang biasa dipakainya adalah sebuah jas. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui apakah Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal sangat mudah mengenali seseorang bisa tertipu dengan pakaiannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuat anda datang kemari?" kata Naruto tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Anak saya Kimimaru Junior, diculik oleh Orochimaru. Dan saya ingin Nona, untuk mencarinya. Saya akan membayar berapapun. Jika anak saya ditemukan." Kimimaru tampak begitu sedih menceritakan bahwa anaknya diculik oleh Orochimaru.

"Baiklah. Akan saya terima misi ini. Berhubung saya mempunyai banyak waktu senggang sekarang." Kata Naruto.

"Saya harap. Saya dapat mendengar kabar baik dengan segera." Kimimaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"1 bulan setidaknya cukup untuk saya. Karena ini berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. " Naruto menyakinkan cliennya. Naruto bangkit dan mengantar cliennya kedepan rumah.

"Terima kasih, Nona." Kimimaru membungkukan badan.

"Terima kasih kembali." Naruto tersenyum.

Kimimaru masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah. Sebenarnya mencari orang yang diculik itu sangatlah mudah. Tapi… hal yang sangat berbeda dengan kasus ini adalah…. Orochimaru. Naruto tampak berpikir. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Orochimaru dengan menculik Kimimaru Junior. Apa dia ingin mendapatkan susu gratis setiap hari?' batinnya. tetapi Naruto segera menghilangkan anggapan itu. karena menurutnya itu adalah sebuah alasan yang konyol.

Naruto masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Dan segera membuka laptopnya. Untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar misi ini berhasil. Tapi setelah membuka emailnya, dia sangat terkejut.

TARAT!

Disana setidaknya ada 100 email yang masuk. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Karena hal itu sudah biasa. Tapi karena alasan mereka mengirim email itu semua sama. Yaitu meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemukan anak mereka yang diculik Orochimaru. Dan ada satu email yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Orochimaru!" Naruto menutup laptopnya.

Naruto mengambil telfon yang ada disebelahnya dan menelfon seseorang yang sangat dipercayainya.

"Shika. Aku akan masuk SMA Konohagakure, besok. Siapkan semuanya."

TAK!

Naruto menutup telfonnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Disana dia memutar salah satu kaca. Dan pemeriksaan dimulai. Dimulai dari mata, jari dan sedikit secara cepat sebuah pintu keluar dari sana. Dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Dilihatnya semua pelaratan pengintaian disana. Tapi dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa barang dari sini. Dibukanya sebuah lemari besar, dimana tersimpannya banyak wig. Wig dengan segala warna.

"Merah sepertinya tidak terlalu mencolok." Naruto mengambil wig merah.

Ditutupnya kembali lemari itu. kemudian dia membuka laci dibawahnya dimana banyak sekali kaca mata. Diambilnya satu. Tapi kaca mata itu bukan untuk membuatnya cupu. Tetapi itu adalah kaca mata dengan kemampuan khusus, yaitu bisa beralih fungsi sebagai teropong. Bahkan kaca mata itu bisa sebagai penunjuk tempat yang baik. Diambilnya beberapa chip, pasangan dari kaca mata itu. Itu semua untuk mengamati orang-orang yang dicurigainya. Kemudian dia beralih kelemari sebelahnya dimana banyak sepatu dan tas berada. Diambilnya sebuah tas berwarna kuning. Ini hanya seperti tas biasa, tetapi sebenarnya tas itu memiliki sebuah keunggulan. Tas itu hanya bisa terbuka dengan sidik jarinya. Dan diambilnya juga sebuah sepatu sport. Sepatu yang tidak akan bisa hancur meskipun sepatu itu dijatuhi beribu-ribu ton batu dan besi.

"Sepertinya semua sudah." katanya sambil membawa semua itu keluar.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin diambilnya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok. Naruto baru saja ingin menutup pintu itu. sebelum akhirnya dia segera berbalik, dia segera menuju sebuah meja. Diambilnya jam tangan perubah suara, cincin yang berisi racun dan anting yang dapat mengubah suara jauh menjadi lebih dekat dan jelas dan juga sebuah lensa mata berwarna hijau. setelah mengambil itu semua Naruto menutup pintunya. Dan semua kembali seperti semula.

Naruto kembali keruangannya dan menemukan seorang pria berambut nanas. Pria itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Semua sudah siap. Hoam…" pria itu menutup mulutnya.

"Kerja bagus, Shikamaru. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik disana." Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku jadi guru?" Shikamaru heran dengan perkataan Naruto. 'Bukannya aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mendaftarkanya sebagai siswa kelas XI.' batinnya.

"Besok aku ingin kau menjadi guru. Kau mengerti?" kata naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Semua data tentang sekolah, namamu, orang tuamu, sekolah lamamu, hobby, cita-cita bahkan pelajaran yang kau benci dan kau senangi ada disana." Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya kagum.

"Owh ya. Seragam sudah ada di kamarmu." Shikamaru menambahkan.

Naruto menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan senyum. 'Dia memang asisten yang sangat bisa diandalkan.' batin Naruto. Naruto mendekati mejanya dan melihat akte kelahirannya.

"Uzumaki Tsukiko ya." katanya pelan.

*skip time*

Pukul 06.30 Naruto sudah bersiap berangkat kesekolah. Diambilnya sebuah kunci yang ada didalam laci kamarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Shikamaru tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya.

"mengantarku?" Naruto merasa tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita adalah kakak beradik. Kau tau? Namaku adalah Uzumaki Shirui." katanya.

Naruto mengambil salah satu wig yang ada dilemarinya. Itu hanya wig biasa.

"Pakai ini!" Naruto memasangkan wig itu kekepala Shikamaru.

"Keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai ciri khas berambut merah." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan 3 garis halus diwajahmu?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Kau meragukanku rupanya. Sekarang kau keluar dan tunggu di mobil saja!" Naruto mengusir Shikamaru dari kamarnya.

Kenyataannya mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus apapun. Shikamaru sudah mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik di rumah. Namanya adalah Nara Temari. Sebenarnnya dia juga adalah salah satu mata-mata andalan Naruto. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang begitu tegas dan tangkas. Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya. Karena semua yang menjadi kaki tangan Naruto adalah orang-orang yang sangat berpengalaman dan memiliki kualitas yang sangat tinggi.

Naruto dengan segera memakai semua alat pengintainya. Dan mencoba satu-satu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah memakai semuanya, Naruto menatap dirinya dicermin.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum puas dan segera turun.

Shikamaru menunggu didepan mobilnya. Jika tidak karena misi ini. dia yakin dia masih berada didalam selimut.

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Hn." Shikamaru segera membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Nyonya Kushina?" Shikamaru tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

"Hey. Ini aku Naruto." kata Naruto membuyarkan segala sesuatu yang melintas dikepalanya.

Shikamaru segera datang kembali dari alamnya. Penyamaran Naruto benar-benar perfect. Tidak ada satu celahpun. Bahkan dia sangat mirip dengan almarhum kaa-sannya. Idola dari Shikamaru. Penampilan Naruto saat ini adalah. Rambutnya berwarna merah dia menggunakan seragam, kacamata dengan frame putih, warna mata hijau, sepatu sport, kaos kaki selutut berwarna putih, rambutnya dikuncir 2, anting yang tidak terlalu mencolok, sebuah jam tangan yang elegan, cincin yang sangat simple, tas berwarna kuning dan yang Shikamaru tidak dapat dipercaya. Naruto dapat menghilangkan tiga garis halus diwajahnya dengan make up yang menurutnya tidak tebal. Shikamaru segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah.

"Rambut ini tidak cocok untukku. Mengapa tidak berwarna coklat. Agar tidak terlihat aneh dengan wajahku." Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto yang sedang melihat jadwal pelajarannya.

Naruto menekan salah satu tombol dipintu mobil dan kursi segera kebelakang. Shikamaru tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dibelakang memang ada beberapa wig milik Naruto yang sengaja ditinggalkan.

"Pakai ini! namamu masih sama. Kita masih dalam satu keluarga. Keluarga Uzumaki."

"Hn."

Diperjalanan mereka sedikit mengobrol tentang misi mereka yang mungkin agak sedikit sulit. Ditambah ini semua bukan mencari satu orang. Tapi 100 orang. Tidak terasa mobil sudah terparkir di parkiran sekolah. Naruto keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana sekolah." Naruto tersenyum dan memperhatikan suasana disana.

"Ayo masuk! Ku kira kita sudah terlambat." Shikamaru berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Mereka berdua datang keruang kepala sekolah dan itu hanyalah sedikit basa-basi yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Semua orang percaya bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah keluarga Uzumaki.

CKLEK!

"Maaf saya terlambat." Seorang guru bermasker masuk kedalam kelas. Dibelakangnya mengekor Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Baik! Sensei akan kenalkan guru dan teman baru kalian."

"Siapa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" kata salah satu anak disana.

"Tenang-tenang. Sepertinya kalian tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya." Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian." Kakashi agak mundur kebelakang.

"Nama saya adalah Uzumaki Shirui. Saya adalah wali kelas baru kalian. Dan ini adalah adik saya."

"Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Uzumaki Tsukiko. Douzoyoroshiku."

Semua anak terkagum dengan teman dan guru baru mereka. Bahkan semua anak cowok langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatap. Ehem.

"Naruto kau duduk dibelakang Yakushi kuroi. Yakushi, angkat tanganmu!" Kakashi menatap seorang siswa berambut abu-abu dan memakai kaca mata.

Dengan sangat malas anak itu mengangkat tangannya. Naruto mencari siapa anak yang dimaksud Kakashi. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak. 'Tidak! Itu adalah Sasuke. aku tau itu Sasuke' batinnya. Yakushi menatap Naruto. Dia merasa kenal dengan raut wajah itu. tapi dia tidak mau repot-repot untuk memikirkannya. Tapi dia mengakui bahwa cewek yang akan duduk dibelakangnya adalah cewek yang sangat cantik. Memikirkan itu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih dari biasanya. 'Aku tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan ini lagi!' batinnya.

Naruto duduk dibelakang Yakushi atau Sasuke.'Penyamarannya memang bagus dan berkembang. Tapi sayang. Aku sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Mengapa si Teme itu ada disini juga. sudahlah aku tidak peduli!' batin Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. tidak biasanya dia menatap punggungnya. Hanya punggungnya. Mereka biasanya bertatap muka. Bukan seperti ini. ada rasa sakit disalah satu sisi hatinya. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan seperti dulu. Waktu dimana dirinya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya diawasi. Tapi dia yakin. Itu hanya tatapan kagum dari anak baru. Karena tidak ada satupun dari siswi disini yang tidak suka terhadapnya. Dia menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas. Menampilkan sebuah seringai yang sangat menggoda. *PLAK!*.

'Aku harap misi ini tidak terganggu dan berhasil." batin Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Dan akhirnya petualanganpun dimulai.

To be continued

FYUH….

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. ga tau kenapa Tsuki malah bikin fanfic ini ya. Harusnya Tsuki lebih fokus sama fanfic MY SECRET. Hehehehe. Baik. Tsuki tidak punya banyak basa-basi. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki…..

Tsuki kembali dengan membawa chapter baru. Hahahahahha. Kayaknya Tsuki nambah enggak enak nih. Harusnya fokus. Fokus. Fokus. Tapi malah kesini lagi. Ya udah deh, yang penting. Enjoy aja. Hahahahaha

Tsuki : Naru… bantu Tsuki yuk! Balas review.

Naruto : Yosh! Baik… Naruto yang akan membalas review kalian.

AkemyYamato : xixixixi author ngucapin banyak terima kasih tuh. * author membungkukan badan* author harap itu akan cepat terjadi. Hehehehe.

Rose : permasalahannya akan dibahas dichapter ini ko. Aku emang agak trauma gara-gara kejadian masa lalu. Itu semua gara-gara kau, Teme…. *deathglare Sasuke*. arigatou… 

monkey D eimi : author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih *author membungkukan badan* .hey jangan memuji author begitu. Lihat tuh author lagi kayak orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri. *bisik-bisik* author Tsuki memang suka banget sama detektif. Jadi pikirannya kepenyamaran mulu. Nggak kratif tuh author Tsuki. *ditimpuk sandal sama author* hey… aku bantuin ko malah nimpuk. *timpuk balik author Tsuki pake sepatu* tenang… akan kebongkar sebentar lagi ko. Hubunganku memang sangat jelek sama Sasuke. dichapter ini akan dijelaskan kenapa. hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Pipiku merah ditampar Sasuke. itu salah satu hal yang membuatku benci kepadanya. *curcol*

author : ehem. Bisa dilanjutkan, Naru?

Naruto : hehehehe. Baik. 

Syipudth cuwidt : salam kenal juga. hehehehehe. Selamat datang Syipudth di fandomku. Hehehehehe. Aku dan author sangat berterima kasih kedapa Syipudth. *author membungkukan badan* xixixixixi sama kayak author donk! Yang suka banget sama detektif dan femnaru. Entah kapan aku dijadikan cowok lagi sama author Tsuki.

Naruto : selesai tuh!

Author : arigatou Naruto. Ga usah grogi kayak gitu donk! Sana ke Ichiraku ramen. Aku yang bayar.

Ok. Tanpa membuang waktu.

Happy reading….

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

MISI

"Baik anak-anak, sensei pergi sekarang. Sensei harap, kalian bisa menerima teman dan guru baru kalian." Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Untuk mempercepat waktu. Buka buku kalian halaman 50." Shikamaru menyuruh seluruh muridnya.

Kemudian Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan didepan. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mengamati satu- persatu teman-teman kelasnya. Tapi… lagi dan lagi pandangannya kembali kepada seseorang yang ada didepannya, dimana Sasuke berada. 'Sial! Mengapa dia selalu membuyarkan konsentrasiku.' batin Naruto. Naruto kembali mengamati teman kelasnya. 'sepertinya belum ada yang bisa dicurigai sekarang' batinnya lagi.

"Tsukiko." Shikamaru memanggil Naruto tetapi Naruto tidak mendengarkan.

"Tsukiko." Shikamaru memanggilnya lagi. Sepertinya Naruto lupa dengan namanya sekarang.

"Tsukiko?" Shikamaru mengulang sekali lagi.

"ssstt. Sssttt. Sssttt." seseorang disamping Naruto memanggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto segera menengok kesamping.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau dipanggil, Tsukiko." kata anak itu.

Naruto menepuk dahinya sekali. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Dia lupa bahwa namanya sekarang adalah Uzumaki Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko?" Shikamaru memanggil lagi.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Apa ada masalah?" Shikamaru tampak khawatir.

"Tidak, Sensei." jawab Naruto.

"Baik. Kerjakan soal di papan tulis." Shikamaru menunjuk soal yang ada dipapan tulis.

Naruto berjalan kedepan dengan semangat. Dia akan tunjukan bahwa kegagalannya dimasa lalu, tidak akan terulang lagi sekarang. *dulu itu Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang… hmmm. Kalian taukan.*

"Dasar, Dobe!" kata Sasuke pelan.

Tetapi Naruto dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas. Tubuh Naruto mematung. Sasuke memanggilnya Dobe. Sama seperti dulu. Tapi bedanya, sekarang dia tidak marah tetapi dia sangat sakit mendengar kata itu. Naruto sangat merasa sedih. Karena Sasuke dengan mudahnya memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan 'Dobe'. Padahal menurutnya itu adalah panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Naruto maju kedepan dengan menunduk.

Sasuke menatap bukunya. Sasuke merasa dia mengatakan hal yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia memanggil Tsukiko dengan panggilan itu. Itu adalah panggilan yang hanya di tunjukan untuk 'Dia' dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang menggunakan kata itu. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk perbuatannya tadi.

Naruto menerima spidol yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah. Tapi semangatnya sudah menguap sejak Sasuke memanggilnya Dobe.

"Bagus, Naruto." Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto dan semua anak bertepuk tangan. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak dibutuhkannya lagi. Naruto kembali kemejanya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Bahkan sepertinya nyawanya telah melayang pergi. Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Mengingat masa lalunya bersama Sasuke.

Flash Back

"Dobe!" seseorang memanggil Naruto dari belakang.

"Teme….. berhenti memanggilku, Dobe! Kau pikir Dobe itu adalah nama yang bagus?" Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu adalah panggilan sayang yang ku berikan kepadamu, tau. Hanya kau yang akan ku panggil Dobe." Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Sasuke. Merekapun segera pergi menuju kantin.

Flash Back Off

"Tsukiko. Tsukiko. TSUKIKO….."

"Hah?" Naruto kembali dari alam hayalnya.

"Sepertinya kau sakit. Kusarankan kau ke UKS." kata seseorang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Siapa kamu?" Naruto menatap heran orang itu.

"Owh ya. Aku lupa. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum kepada naruto. Dan Naruto membalas senyuman itu. walaupun dapat dilihat bahwa senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Salam kenal, Sakura. Sepertinya benar. Aku harus pergi ke UKS, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Mukamu memang sedikit pucat, Tsukiko." Sakura memberitahu Naruto.

"Sensei. Aku ingin ke UKS, aku sedikit pusing." Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengizinkan Naruto pergi.

Naruto keluar dari sana. Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi. Seharusnya Naruto telah melupakan itu semua. meraka telah dipisahkan selama 2 tahun. Tapi Naruto masih saja belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melakukan itu. tetapi semuanya nihil. Dan yang bisa membuat dirinya lupa dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah jadwal yang padat. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk memikirkan masa lalunya dan Sasuke.

Naruto terus berjalan. Tanpa dia ketahui ternyata dia sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang.

TES. TES. TES

Air mata turun dari mata indahnya. Walaupun matanya sekarang berwarna hijau. Menutupi mata indah birunya. Dia benar-benar sakit. Dia sangat sakit. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa lari dari masa lalu.

"SIAL SEKALI KAU, TEME…." Naruto berteriak. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena semuanya berada dikelas. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan suara tangispun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hey! Kau mengganggu waktu tidur siangku."

Naruto berhenti menangis dan langsung melihat kebelakang pohon. Disana dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun dan bermata hijau sama seperti dirinya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." lelaki itu bangkit dan membersihkan celananya.

"Ma-ma-maaf." kata Naruto terbata.

Lelaki itu memasukan tangannya ke celana dan melemparkan sesuatu yang ada disana kepada Naruto.

HAP!

Naruto menangkap sebuah sapu tangan yang dilempar oleh lelaki itu.

"Untukmu saja. Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan senyum. Gaara berjalan meninggalkannya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui , Gaarapun tersenyum. Naruto memandang sapu tangan itu, kemudian diusapnya jejak-jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya.

"Arigatou, Gaara." kata Naruto pelan.

"Tsukiko." Shikamaru membangunkan Naruto. Dia sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ngh." Naruto sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan perbuatan Shikamaru.

"Hey… bangunlah!" Shikamaru duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang langit yang berwarna biru.

"Kau tau 'DI-A' ada disanakan?" Naruto menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali memandang langit.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Shikamaru tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dia hanya mengikuti Naruto memandang langit. Sepertinya kali ini kepintarannya tidak berfungsi.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, ada disana." kata Naruto.

Shikamaru terlonjak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Matanya membulat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. Tapi dia tidak membuka suara sedikitpun. Karena dia tau, Naruto akan segera menceriitakannya sekarang.

"Yakushi kuroi, dia adalah Sasuke."

WUSH….

Angin datang menerbangakn daun-daun yang berjatuhan ditanah. Suasana menjadi sedikit hening sekarang.

"JADI SUAMIMU ADA DISINI-" Seperti baru tersadar. Shikamaru berteriak kearah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung membekap mulut Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu sekencang itu." mata Naruto sedikit berkedut.

"Ya. Tidak kusangka dia ada disini juga. mengingat bahwa dia menjadi kepala polisi sekarang. Aku tidak heran." tambah Naruto. Kemudian dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Mengapa tidak menyapanya? Kalian sudah 2 tahun berpisah bukan?" Shikamaru sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Kami belum berpisah. Dia belum mengirim surat cerai." kata Naruto malas.

"Kalian belum berpisah?" nada suara Shikamaru seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ya. Aku meninggalkan rumah waktu itu. dan aku bersembunyi darinya. Dia itu sangat gila dengan posisi kepala polisi. dia menamparku hanya karena ku mengganti chanel tv yang sedang direkamnya. Dia tidak pernah mendukungku menjadi detektif. Dia hanya ingin aku ada di rumah. Sedangkan dia mengejar impiannya menjadi kepala polisi. dia pikir aku apa. Menyia-nyiakan keahlianku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke rumah dan menjauh darinya. Dia juga tidak pernah mencariku. Bertanya kepada orang tuaku saja tidak. Ups! Aku lupa. Kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Tapi… dia juga tidak bertannya kepada teman-temanku." Naruto memutar bola matanya. Dia sangat kesal. Ternyata Sasuke tidak mencarinya begitu gigih. Padahal dengan jabatannya sekarang. Dia pasti mudah mencari Naruto. Apalagi Naruto adalah seorang detektif terkenal.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Tatapan matanya memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk tegar.

"Dia memang gila! Tidak akan ku biarkan perasaan ini muncul kembali. Shikamaru, apa ada info yang kau dapatkan." Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada. Orochimaru bermain sangat bersih sekarang." Shikamaru menatap kembali awan.

"Begitu ya." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan roknya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku harap kau mengerti." Shikamaru menutup matanya. Naruto tersenyum kepada Shikamaru dan pergi dari sana. Tetapi ada satu hal yang dilupakannya. Dia melupakan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara.

"Jadi? Tuan pikir. Naruto, menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa disini. Dan karena dia memiliki kemampuan menyamar yang sangat hebat. Tuan, sedikit merasa terganggu. Serahkan saja semuanya kepadaku, Tuan."

Naruto mengintip dan menguping dari luar pintu. Seringai benar-benar muncul dibibirnya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah titik terang sekarang. Dan sebuah rencana telah siap dijalankan. Naruto masuk kedalam toilet. Dimana sang pembicara itu berada.

"Hey. Ini kamar mandi khusus guru." seorang wanita berambut merah marun menegur Naruto.

"Eh? gomen, Sensei. Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku anak baru." Naruto memberi alasan.

"Baiklah. Siapa namau?" wanita itu bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Nama saya adalah Uzumaki Tsukiko." Naruto tersenyum kearah wanita itu.

"Aku adalah Karin. Guru biologi." Karin sedikit membenarkan kaca matanya. Otak Naruto berputar. Dia ingat data yang ada dimejanya. Karin adalah seorang guru biologi yang sangat suka dipuji. Penampilannya selalu menor dan dia adalah seorang guru yang sangat genit. Di kelas dia akan selalu mendekati anak cowok yang menurutnya tampan. Bahkan jika anak cowok itu begitu tampan. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk mengencani anak itu. walaupun semuanya ditolak. Dan itu sedikit memberikan sebuah rencana bagi Naruto.

"Sensei. Kaca mata anda sangat bagus. Apa aku boleh melihatnya." kata Naruto berbohong.

"Hahahahaha. Tentu saja, aku membeli ini diluar negeri." kata Karin dengan bangganya. Karin kemudian mencopot kaca mata itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Tidak ada rasa curiga sedikitpun dipikirannya. Karena dia menyangka Naruto benar-benar kagum kepadanya. Ditambah lagi Naruto menggunakan kaca mata. Sehingga itu semakin menambah kepercayaan Karin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin. Naruto memasang salah satu chip di kaca mata Karin. Tidak disangka itu sangat mudah. Setelah memasangnya Naruto menyerahkannya kembali kepada Karin.

"Aku sangat iri kepada sensei." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit bersedih. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Karin yang tertawa puas. Naruto keluar dari sana dengan seringai yang terukir jelas dibibirnya.

"Kau sangat aneh Tsukiko." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto.

"Sa-Yakushi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto hampir saja memanggil Sasuke dengan nama Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit. Tapi dia membuang jauh-jauh satu suku kata yang tadi didengarnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat saja." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya dan pergi.

"Heh! Kau kira aku tidak tau. Kau juga sudah mendapatkan sedikit titik terang, Sasuke." Naruto berkata sangat pelan dan pergi berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dia lupa. Dia belum berkenalan dengan satu orangpun disini. Kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Tsukiko. Ayo kesini, akan ku kenalkan semua anak cewek yang ada disini." kata Sakura menatap Naruto yang baru saja datang.

Narutopun segera menghampiri Sakura. Dia dikenalkan dengan beberapa anak cewek disana. Tapi tidak itu saja. Banyak anak cowok juga yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Naruto kembali duduk di kursi setelah acara pengenalan itu selesai. Dia sedikit menyentuh frame kaca matanya. Dan bayangan dalam kaca matanya berubah. Berubah menjadi letak dimana Karin berada. Bahkan suaranya dapat terdengar jelas. tapi... tentu saja, hanya Naruto yang dapat melihat dan mendengar itu. Naruto mengamati letak Karin.

"Eh?" Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Naruto dapat melihat Karin sedang mendekati titik lainnya. Itu adalah titik Dari Sasuke. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sejak kapan dia menempelkan chip itu kepada Sasuke. Naruto menutup matanya sebentar sebelum matanya kembali berkedut. 'tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin chip itu masih ada dikepalanya aku menempelkan chip itu 5 tahun yang lalu. Apakah chip itu benar-benar bertahan disana?' batin Naruto.

Di tempat Shikamaru

"Hn." Shikamaru sedikit mengigau.

Ya, yang menempel itu adalah Shikamaru. Dia mempunyai chip yang sama. Itu semua didapatkannya dari Naruto. Agar dia bisa langsung menempelkannya kepada orang yang dicurigainya. Dan Shikamaru agak mencurigai Yakushi. Tapi pada saat dia ingin mengatakannya. Naruto memberitahu bahwa Yakushi adalah Sasuke.

Back to Naruto

Muncul siku-siku diwajah Naruto ketika dia mendengar Karin merayu Sasuke. dan ditambah parah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak peduli. Sasuke memang tidak meladeninya. Tapi Naruto tau. Jika Karin memintanya berkencan. Sasuke akan setuju. Karena Sasuke juga memerlukan informasi tentang Orochimaru.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku, pulang sekolah?" terdengar suara Karin yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

DUAK!

Kepala Naruto langsung jatuh membentur meja. Semua teman-temannya menatap dirinya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap teman kelasnya.

"Hehehehe. Maaf. Aku hanya tertidur." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Naruto kembali mengamati Sasuke. itu memang sudah diperkirakan. Tetapi Naruto masih saja terkejut dengan itu semua. setelah mengamati semuanya. Naruto menonaktifkan kaca matanya. Karena dia sudah cukup jelas dengan semuanya. Naruto ingin menutup matanya sebelum dia melihat Gaara melewati kelasnya.

"AAAAaaa….." semua anak berteriak melihat Gaara. Dan itu membuat Gaara menoleh dan tanpa sengaja mata Naruto dan mata Gaara bertemu. Tapi Naruto segera menghentikan acara pandang-memandang mata itu. Gaara sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan kembali berlalu. Sebuah aura hitam keluar dari tubuh seorang cowok yang ada dipintu. Dia adalah Sasuke. Ternyata dia sudah kembali. Melihat Tsukiko dan Gaara berpandangan membuat hatinya panas. Apalagi dia dapat melihat wajah Tsukiko sedikit memerah. Sasuke juga tidak tau mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Tetapi yang dia rasakan adalah dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

BUK!

Sasuke meninju tembok. Dan seketika tembok itu langsung retak. Semua anak yang ada disana menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan. Hmmmm. Takut. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak terkejut. Itu adalah Naruto. Dia malah membuka komik dan membacanya. Membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut. Dia mendekati Naruto dan menggebrak mejanya.

BRAK!

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan, Gaara?" kata Sasuke marah.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Mengapa Sasuke begitu peduli dengan Tsukiko. Bahkan dia sangat marah. Seperti dulu pada saat dirinya dicurigai selingkuh dengan Shikamaru. Naruto hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali kekomiknya. Sasuke terlalu menampilkan emosinya sekarang. Tidak seperi dulu yang selalu ditutup dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sasuke memandang geram Naruto. Tetapi dia langsung duduk ditempatnya. Dia kembali mengutuk diriya yang terlalu mengeluarkan banyak emosi dan terlalu perhatian dengan Tsukiko. 'Sebenarnya siapa cewek itu? mengapa aku seperti begitu terikat dengannya.' batin Sasuke. dan tidak beberapa lama senseipun datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

Naruto merapikan bukunya. Dia akan pulang sekarang.

"Tsukiko. Apa sudah selesai?" Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hai. Nii-chan." Naruto tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menyadari. Ada rasa tidak suka yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto hanya segera merapikan semuanya. Karena yang dia tahu. Dia harus mengikuti Sasuke. karena dia tidak ingin tertinggal satu langkah dibelakang Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari kelas tanpa memberi salam kepada Sasuke. Dia langsung menggandeng Shikamaru menuju mobil. Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Setelah itu dia masuk dan duduk ditempat pengemudi.

"Ku kira dia masih mencintaimu." Shikamaru menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya." Naruto memencet frame kaca matanya dan kembali mengaktifkan kaca matanya.

"Ada apa?" kata Shikamaru sedikit penasaran.

"Kita tidak pulang dulu. Kita ikuti Sasuke yang sedang berkencan dengan Karin." Naruto memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Bukannya, kau bilang. Kau tidak peduli?" Shikamaru memandang aneh Naruto.

"Aku bukan ingin mengganggu kencannya dengan Karin. Tapi karena Karin adalah anak buah dari Orochimaru. Dan aku harap kau sedikit berhati-hati. Karena sepertinya Orochimaru mengetahui bahwa kita sedang menyamar disini." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa memandang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengendarai mobilnya dan berhenti di gang yang berada disamping sekolah. Naruto mencopot wignya dan menggantinya dengan wig berwarna coklat. Lensanya diganti berwarna hitam. Dan wajahnya sedikit digelapkan. Dia mundur kebelakang menuju kursi belakang. Ditekannya sebuah tombol dibawah kursi tersebut dan munculah sebuah kotak besar yang menutupinya. Dia mengganti bajunya dan setelah itu dia keluar.

"Menjadi laki-laki lagi?" Shikamatu menatap Naruto.

"Ya." kata Naruto kembali duduk disampingnya. Naruto melemparkan sebuah wig kepada shikamaru.

"Ganti wigmu menjadi warna hitam." kata Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

Naruto memencet frame kaca matanya. Dan kaca mata itu berubah menjadi kaca mata hitam. Dan diaturnya jam tangan yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Ehem. Ehem. Ehem." Naruto mengecek suaranya. Suaranya sekarang lebih berat dan dalam. Sekarang dapat dilihat betapa cool Naruto. Rambut coklat pendek. Wajah sedikit coklat, tangannyapun ikut dimake up. Tapi hanya pergelangan tangannya saja. Karena Naruto sekarang menggunakan jaket. sebuah topi dikepalanya. Jeans dan sepatu sport putih. Jika orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Dia pasti akan segera terkejut. Dari wanita cantik. Naruto dapat berubah menjadi seorang pria yang cool.

Shikamaru memandang kedepan dan melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam keluar.

"Itu dia. Cepat Shikamaru." Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru cepat. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu." Naruto menghentikan Shikamaru yang ingin menjalankan mobilnya. Naruto keluar dengan membawa plat nomor. Dengan segera ditempelkannya plat nomor itu diatas plat nomornya tadi, dengan begitu tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil mereka. dan mereka segera berangkat.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengikuti mobil itu dari belakang. Dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan juga tidak dekat. Mobil Sasuke berhenti disebuah taman. Sasuke turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Karin dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah tempat duduk dengan Karin yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Pemandangan itu sungguh menyakitkan matanya. Tetapi dengan segera dia kembali mengontrol emosinya. Setelah menetralkan semuanya Naruto segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau mengawasi dari sini, Ok!" kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

Naruto berjalan dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Naruto duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Karin. Dibukannya buku tersebut dan dia juga menekan frame kaca matanya. Dan tugaspun dimulai.

"Yakushi, aku tidak menyangka kau mau berkencan denganku." kata Karin manja.

"Hn." Sasuke berkata dingin. Tetapi itu membuat Karin semakin memujanya. Sasuke mencari ide untuk menanyakan tentang Orochimaru, tetapi dia tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya.

Naruto mengetahui apa yang ada dipikran Sasuke. dengan segera dirobeknya selembar buku yang dipegangnya dan dilemparkanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat sebuah kertas jatuh di pangkuannya. Dia melihat kekanan kekiri. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. 'mana mungkin pemuda itu yang melemparkannya.' batin Sasuke. Dia melihat isi kertas itu. keberuntungan ada dipihaknya.

"Sungguh kasihan sekali. Anak ini terpisah dari orang tuanya, karena diculik Orochimaru." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Karin melihat kertas yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Polisi juga sulit sekali menemukan Orochimaru." kata Sasuke mendekat kearah Karin. Ditaruhnya tangan dipundak Karin.

"Ya-Yakushi." Karin merasakan wajahnya merah.

"Apa kau mempunyai sebuah informasi, Karin." Sasuke langsung to the point.

Naruto mengutuk kebodohan Sasuke yang sangat tidak mahir bernegosiasi. Mana mungkin Karin akan terbujuk sebegitu mudahnya. Naruto menengok kesamping dimana Sasuke dan Karin berada.

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto merah. Entah apa yang membuatnya merah. Perasaan marahkah? Atau perasaan malu? Tapi sepertinya lebih kearah marah. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang mencium Karin. Ciuman yang menurutnya…. Sangat menjijikan. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat itu semua. air mata sudah menumpuk disudut matanya.

HAP!

Seorang cewek memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah Naruto kebahunya. Dia mencegah Naruto untuk melihat itu semua.

"Shika." Naruto menangis dipundak Shikamaru yang sedang menyamar menjadi cewek.

Flash back

Shikamaru menunggu di mobil. Tetapi dia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Dia segera kebelakang mobilnya dan menyamar sebagai wanita. Untungnya Naruto mengajarkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk bisa menyamar menjadi apapun. Dari cewek, cowok, banci hingga menjadi batu. Dan jika penyamaran itu gagal. Mereka akan terus mengikuti pelatihan yang ditangani oleh Naruto langsung.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil. Rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang. Matanya berwarna hijau. Wajahnya di make up. Menggunakan dress berlengan panjang berwarna cream dipadukan dengan legging berwarna hitam. Sebuah syal melingkar dilehernya. Dan tas kecil berada ditangannya.

"Aku harap, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto." Shikamaru masuk kedalam taman.

Tetapi begitu terkejut dirinya keika melihat Sasuke sedang mendekat kearah Karin dan…. Dan Sasuke mencium Karin. Shikamaru segera mencari dimana Naruto berada. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sangat sedih. Walaupun kaca mata hitam itu menutupi matanya. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa Naruto sekarang sedang ingin menangis. Shikamaru segera berjalan kearah Naruto dan dia segera memeluk Naruto.

Flash back off

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman itu dan memandang Karin, meminta jawaban atas apa yang tadi sempat ditanyakannya.

"Yang aku tau. Orochimaru menggunakan anak itu, untuk percobaannya. Dia akan menyuntikan sebuah penyakit ketubuh anak itu dan setelah itu dia membuat penangkalnya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mati." Karin membuka suaranya.

Sasuke terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Karin. Mereka tidak menyangka ini adalah kasus yang sangat lebih menyeramkan. Ini bukan kasus biasa. Naruto mengusap air matanya. Beruntung sekali dia tidak jadi menonaktifkan kaca matanya.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia selalu berpindah-pinda tempat." Karin menghela napasnya lalu memandang Sasuke. Sasuke berfikir begitu pula dengan Naruto. Naruto bahkan melupakan kejadian tadi. Dia masih ada dipelukan Shikamaru. Tetapi dia tidak menangis lagi sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Sasuke. dan aku harap aku mendapatkan pengamanan khusus. Aku tidak ingin mati." Karin menatap sepatunya.

"Kau-kau-kau tau aku adalah Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke. dia terkejut ternyata Karin mengetahui itu semua.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh." Karin menatap sebal Sasuke.

Dret. Dret. Dret

Karin merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Dengan segera dijawabnya telfon tersebut. Karin bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Sasuke. dia berjalan menuju air mancur yang ada didekat mereka.

"Kau penghianat. Kau akan menerima balasannya, Karin."

PET!

Sambungan terputus. Karin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. itu adalah suara dari salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut. Karin ingin berteriak kepada Sasuke sebelum….

JLEB!

Sebuah panah tepat mengenai jantung Karin.

BRUK!

Dan Karin jatuh ketanah. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

To be continued

Hahahahaha. Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai. Tsuki harap ceritanya memuaskan. Walaupun Tsuki yakin jauh dari sempurna. Hahahaha. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahaha. Kayaknya semua pikiran tsuki lagi ke fanfic ini terus. Setiap dapat inspirasi kesini terus. Ke fanfic MISI. Ok, saatnya membalas review.

Author : Sasuke… bantu Tsuki donk!

Sasuke : hn.

Author : nanti aku belikan satu keranjang tomat. Ok!

Sasuke : baiklah!

: hmp. *menutup mulut*

Author : apa kau ingin tertawa Sasuke?

Sasuke : tidak. Sudah. Sana pergi, kau mengganggu. *tendang author*

: author minta maaf katanya. Kenapa dia memakai titik mulu? Itu karena author nggak suka sama yang koma- koma. Author itu sukanya langsung titik. Katanya kalo orang di rumah sakit ada yang koma, dia bilang 'kenapa ga langsung titik aja sih, kan kasian keluarganya.' Mungkin karena itu author ga suka koma. Tapi author mau memperbaikinya mulai sekarang, dia akan berusaha menggunakan koma. Gaara masih 16 tahun kok, dicerita ini. tinggi Shikamaru itu… hmm… hey author, kau yang jelaskan! Aku tidak mengerti. Emang dibagian mana Shikamaru jadi cewek?

Author : baiklah, tinggi Shikamaru lebih tinggi dari pada Naruto. Soalnya dalam kenyataannya juga begitu. Tamannya lagi sepi pengunjung soalnya mungkin para pengunjung lagi pada ke Mall. Pokoknya taman lagi dalam keadaan sepi. Hehehehe. *jawaban yang sangat tidak kreatif*. Hmm… masalah itu Author juga nggak tau. Berhubung Karin sudah mati dan kita tidak bisa bertanya kepadanya. Tapi Tsuki kira, Karin tidak tau, karena penampilan Naruto terlalu perfect. Tidak apa, Tsuki senang jika ada yang banyak nanya. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Kau sedang berciuman waktu itu, Sasuke.

CCloveRuki : dalam penyamaran, persembunyian dan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan detektif, Sasuke memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Sasuke : jadi yang bales review siapa nih?

Author : eh iyaya, Sasuke aja deh!

Sasuke : hn. 

Rose : ya baguslah kalo dia mati. Tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah dengan itu. aku memang harus lebih belajar tentang penyamaran. aku bukannya tidak ingin menemukan Naruto, ah… sulit mengatakannya. Dichapter ini akan dibahas kok. Aku akan mengetahuinya dichapter depan, karena sepertinya author telah merencanakannya. Heh! Temari tidak akan cemburu. Karena yang aku tau Temari telah mempercayakan Shikamaru pada Naruto. Gaara belum diceritakan secara mendetail disini, mungkin dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

monkey D eimi : author nari-nari gaje tuh *lempar author pake sendal* Karin adalah tumbal yang author korbankan. *dideathglare author* katanya dichapter depan aku akan segera mengetahui penyamaran Naruto. Kau temanku monkey D eimi, tenang… aku akan kembali padanya. Apa! Kau ingin memiliki Naruto. *deathglare monkey D eimi* Author mengucapkan, Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Author : Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Arigatou juga Sasuke. *kasih 1 karung tomat ke Sasuke* 

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

MISI

Naruto menatap Karin dengan tidak percaya. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan segera berlari kearah panah itu berasal. 'Dilihat dari kecepatannya tadi setidaknya sekitar 100 meter panah itu berasal.' batin Naruto. Naruto berhenti saat melihat busur panah. Perhitungannya benar. Naruto berjongkok. Dan memegang busur itu dengan sapu tangan. Ditekannya juga kaca matanya. Tetapi disana tidak ada sedikitpun sidik jari. Penggunanya terlalu bersih dalam bertindak. Naruto melihat kesekelilinya. Dan bibirnya tersenyum setelah melihat sebuah goresan di pohon. Naruto berdiri. Dan menyentuh pohon tersebut.

"Pelakunya sekitar 175cm. dan memiliki kemampuan memanah yang sangat mengagumkan." Naruto bergumam sendiri.

"Apa ada kemungkinan dia masih disini?"

Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Shikamaru.

"Dia pasti sudah pergi. sepertinya dia tidak akan meragukan kemampuannya tentang memanah." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin dan Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

"Seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Shikamaru memberi pendapat. Dan pendapatnya mendapat persetujuan darinya. Naruto segera berjalan menuju mobilnya sedangkan Shikamaru mengekor dibelakangnya. Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Dan mereka kembali ke rumah Naruto.

Back to Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke menelfon anak buahnya. Tidak menunggu lama mereka semua datang.

"Selidiki semua." perintah Sasuke kepada anak buahnya. Dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari pemuda yang ada disebelahnya tadi. Dia sempat melupakan pemuda itu. Tapi walaupun dia sudah menengok kekiri dan kekanan dia tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap kedepan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya, karena Karin mati. Karin mati karena dirinya, karena memberitahu sebuah informasi penting padanya.

"Lapor, Pak. Semua telah diselidiki, kita menemukan busur panah sekitar 100 meter dari arah timur." Seorang polisi memberikan informasi kepada Sasuke.

"Begitu ya. Baik, urusi saja semuanya dan kirim laporannya kemejaku besok." Sasuke menepuk pundak polisi itu dan pergi. dia sangat merasa lelah hari ini.

Back to Naruto

"Terima kasih, Shikmaru. Titip salam untuk Temari dan ini untuk Touru." Naruto memberikan sebuah permen lollipop kepada Shikamaru.

"Hn." Shikamaru menerima permen itu.

Naruto keluar dari mobil Shikamaru dan dia tersenyum mengantar kepergian Shikamaru. Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hari ini dia ada di rumah yang terletak di sebelah barat. Dia tidak pernah tinggal lebih dari 2 hari di rumahnya. Dia selalu berpindah-pindah. Dari rumah satu ke rumah lainnya. Beruntung sekali Kimimaru menemukan tempat yang tepat waktu itu. Naruto merebahkan dirinya kekasur. Hari ini dia hanya mendapatkan informasi yang sangat sedikit. Tapi dia tau, informasi itu sangat penting. Dari informasi tersebut dapat disimpulkan bahwa Naruto harus cepat menemukan anak-anak itu. sebulum banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

Pagi ini sama dengan pagi kemarin, Naruto masuk bersama Shikamaru. Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan semangat. Hari ini dia harus mendapatkan informasi yang lebih penting dari yang kemarin. Naruto duduk di kursinya. Tetapi baru saja dia duduk Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sudah menghampirinya.

"Kau tau Karin-sensei, Tsukiko?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin katanya dia mati." Ino menambahkan.

"Me-me-menurut informasi, Karin-sensei mati karena kecelakaan." sambung Hinata.

Naruto menatap ketiga temannya itu. 'Mereka benar-benar saling melengkapi.' batinnya.

"Benarkah? Aku baru mengetahuinya." kata Naruto dengan nada yang wajar. Padahal dia mengetahui penyebab kamatian Karin dengan pasti, karena dia berada dilokasi pada saat Karin mati. Dan kecelakaan mungkin hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi itu semua.

"Tsukiko, kau harus bergabung dengan kelompok kami, kami jamin kau tidak akan menyesal." kata Sakura.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu! Dengan senang hati." Naruto tersenyum kepada ketiga temannya. Tanpa dia sadari dia mengeluarkan senyum tulus andalannya.

DEG!

Senyum itu terlihat oleh seseorang yang berada didekat pintu dan membuat orang itu mematung ditempat. 'Senyum itu.' batin orang itu. orang itu tau dan sangat mengenal senyum itu. senyum yang sangat disukainya, bahkan dia dulu pernah jatuh cinta kepada pemilik senyum itu. sampai sekarangpun dia mengakui, dia masih mencintai pemilik senyum itu. dia mulai menerka-nerka semuanya, tetapi dia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Karena menurutnya, belum ada bukti yang kuat untuk mengatakan itu. Apalagi dia tahu pemilik senyum itu adalah seseorang yang sangat pintar .

"Yakushi, duduklah ditempatmu." Iruka-sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera duduk.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan sangat malas. Dia segera duduk dikursinya. Tetapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus dalam pelajaran. Toh! Dia disini bukan untuk belajar. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia masih saja memikirkan hal itu.

"Tsukiko, ayo ke kantin!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa." kata naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling pandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Bye, Tsukiko." Ino melambai kearah Naruto. Narutopun hanya bisa tersenyum. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Yakushi di kelas. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Dia akan mulai menyelidikinya sekarang, dia tau itu sangat sulit. Tetapi jika dia hanya diam, itu akan lebih merugikan. Naruto mulai berjalan keluar kelas, tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Itu adalah tangan Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. 'Hey, apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sasuke?' batin Naruto. Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. 'Dia benar Naruto! Tapi, apakah benar dia Naruto?' batin Sasuke ragu.

TAK!

Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh wajahku, kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam ditempat.

"Heh! Menarik sekali." Sasuke mengelus dagunya dan dia ikut keluar dari kelas, walaupun jalan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Naruto berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan informasi tentang Orochimaru. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Karena menurutnya penyelidikan misi ini sangatlah lambat. Naruto melihat kedepan dan melihat sesuatu yang ramai di lapangan indoor. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia langsung berjalan kesana. Ternyata sedang diadakan sebuah pertandingan. Dia ikut duduk disana. Sebenarnya bukan untuk melihat tetapi untuk istirahat.

'waktu istirahat dihabiskan dengan bertanding, merepotkan sekali.' Batin Naruto. Naruto kembali konsentrasi dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada urusan dengan Orochimaru. Yang dia butuhkan hanya menyelesaikan misi. Menyelamatkan anak dari semua cliennya.

PROK. PROK. PROK.

Naruto agak terkejut dengan suara tepuk tangan itu. padahal dia baru saja duduk, tapi permainan sudah berakhir. Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya harus menekan frame kaca matanya. Dizoomnya kaca mata itu kearah pemain dipinggir lapangan yang sedang mengelap bagian belakang lehernya. '3 titik itu' batin Naruto. Dia segera melihat nomor punggung anak itu. '05' batin Naruto lagi. Dia segera pergi dari sana. Dia harap teman-temannya sudah kembali dari kantin.

CKLEK!

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dan menemukan ketiga temannya ada disana. Senyum bahagiapun mengembang diwajahnya. Dia segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Tsukiko?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto.

"Aku menonton pertandingan basket." jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"A- a- apa Gaara ikut bermain?" tanya hinata sedikit malu-malu.

"Tidak, tapi… apa kalian kenal dengan seseorang bernomor punggung 05?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Jika yang kau maksud Juugo, orang yang selalu menggunakan handban itu, aku kenal dengannya. Hmmm…. Tunggu dulu! Apa kau tertarik dengannya sekarang? Aku menyangka kau tertarik dengan Gaara." jawab Ino histeris.

"Aku tidak tau pasti namanya. Yang kutahu dia bernomor punggung 05. Tapi… sepertinya benar, dia adalah Juugo. Aku sempat melihat namanya sebentar." kata Naruto.'Dan untuk pertanyaan tentang siapa yang lebih menarik hatiku. Tidak ada dari dua orang itu yang membuatku tertarik. Tapi Gaara memang sedikit menarik perhatianku.' Batin Naruto lagi.

"Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya?" tanyaku lagi. Sepertinya hari ini Naruto berubah profesi menjadi wartawan. Karena dia selalu bertannya.

"Ayo!" jawab Ino, Sakura dan Hinata.

Mereka berempat segera berjalan menuju kelas Jugoo. Beruntung sekali dia ada didepan kelas. Tetapi sungguh sial bagi Naruto, karena disana ada Sasuke dan Gaara juga. Sakura mendorong Naruto dengan sengaja, dan itu membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat didepan Juugo.

"Aduh…" Naruto menyentuh lututnya yang terasa sakit.

"SAKU-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Juugo memotong perkataan Naruto. Juugo membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto memegang pergelangan Juugo untuk berdiri.

"Te-te-terima kasih." wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ingat itu hanyalah sebuah akting dari Naruto. Tapi ternyata hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Gaara yang berada disana mengeluarkan aura yang tidak baik.

"Aku baru melihatmu." kata Juugo kepada Naruto.

"Umm…. Aku memang anak baru." kata Naruto.

"Aku Juugo." Juugo menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uzumaki Tsukiko." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Juugo. Sontak membuat wajah Juugo plus dua orang yang ada disampingnya memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Juugo." lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum. Tapi senyuman yang sekarang memiliki arti. 'Kau terperangkap Juugo.' Batin Naruto.

Flash Back

Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh didepan Juugo.

"Aduh…" Naruto menyentuh lututnya yang terasa sakit.

"SAKU-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Juugo memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto memasukan tangannya kekantong dan mengambil sebuah chip dari kantongnya. Juugo membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto memegang pergelangan Juugo. Dan menempelkan chip itu didalam handban Juugo. 'Jika yang kau maksud Juugo, orang yang selalu menggunakan handban itu, aku kenal dengannya.' kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya Naruto. 'Ku harap kali ini informasi yang kudapat lebih baik.' batin Naruto lagi, sebelum akhirnya mereka berkenalan.

Flash Back off

Naruto kembali kekelasnya, tetapi Shikamaru telah menunggunya didepan kelas.

"Sepertinya Shikamaru-sensei, mencarimu." kata Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada perlu dengan, Nii-chan." Naruto tersenyum dan semua teman-temannya mengangguk. Mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua. walaupun sekarang mereka masih ditempat yang ramai. Karena bel pelajaran belum berbunyi, mereka tidak peduli dan berani bicara blak-blakan.

"Hari ini ada pesta topeng disalah satu clien yang dulu pernah kau tangani kasusnya. Dia ingin kau datang, dan ku harap begitu." Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakangnya.

"Baiklah."kata Naruto santai.

Mata Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak dengan jawaban Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto bersedia ikut kepesta, biasanya dia selalu menolak jika diajak ke tempat yang ramai.

"Aku pergi sendiri. Masalah tempatnya, aku minta kau kirim ke nomerku." kata Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang masih shock.

'Sepertinya aku harus sedikit bersenang-senang malam ini.' batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang berada dirumah sebelah utara. Dia sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dia mulai menilai dirinya yang terlihat sangat anggun dan mempesona. Gaun berwarna kuning pucat, rambutnya digelung dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut disampingnya yang dimaksudkan untuk membingkai wajahnya, anting-anting panjang, gelang secukupnya, kalung berliontin N, sebuah cincin, sepatu hak berwarna perak dan tidak dilupakan, topeng berwarna biru muda. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat cantik sekarang. Dan dengan segera dia keluar dan menuju depan rumahnya, dimana sang supir telah menunggunya.

"Anda sangat cantik, Nona!" sang supir memuji kecantikan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan masuk kedalam mobil setelah sang supir tersebut membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto menikmati perjalanannya hingga dia sampai dipesta. Dia sangat senang, jika dia bisa berada disana. Karena dia dapat melihat banyak cliennya disana.

"Kau datang juga, Naruto." Temari menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ya, hanya untuk refreshing. Jangan lupa, untuk tugas kita juga!" kata Naruto. Dia juga dapat melihat Shikamaru berada dibelakang Temari. Setelah sedikit berbincang, Temari dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri disalah satu pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya dia disini bukan untuk berpesta. Tetapi dia ingin mencari informasi. Pesta adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mencari informasi, dia berharap dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah informan baru. Dan disini tidak hanya Naruto yang menyelidiki tetapi semua mata-matanya juga sama, dia saling terhubung dengan topeng yang mereka gunakan. Topeng itu bisa membantu mereka berkomunikasi.

"Apa semua siap? Aku harap kalian bisa mencarinya dengan jeli. Awasi juga setiap dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit. Kalian mengerti?" kata Naruto sedikit tegas.

"Baik!"jawab mereka serempak.

Naruto mengambil sebuah minuman dari pelayan yang kebetulan lewat didepannya dan dia bersandar ditembok, mengawasi setiap orang dan mengawasi setiap mata-matanya.

"Kau ternyata datang juga, Naruto." sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Naruto menengok kesamping dan menemukan Sasuke. 'Sepertinya hari ini akan sial.'batin Naruto.

"Well, like you see." Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan menyeringai. Naruto dapat melihat penampilan suaminya sekarang. Sama seperti dulu, dia selalu saja cool. Sasuke menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, dan sebuah topeng berwarna hitam. Tapi pandangan Naruto tersita oleh cincin yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Huh! Masih menggunakannya ya?"kata Naruto sedikit meremehkan.

"Bukankah kau juga sama."kata Sasuke ikut bersandar ditembok.

"Ini hanya untuk formalitas, sudah lama sekali. 2 tahun bukan?" Naruto meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Ya, dan aku yakin pekerjaanmu sekarang sudah sangat berkembang." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Tentu, pekerjaanku memang sangat berkembang. Owh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku ucapkan selamat, kau telah diangkat menjadi ketua polisi. hahahaha"kata Naruto dengan tawa yang sangat garing. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini aku menunggu surat ceraimu."kata Naruto lagi.

"Memang siapa yang ingin bercerai?"kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tidak mencariku sama sekali? sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan tamparanmu, loh! Tamparan yang tak akan ku lupakan dan ku kira kau telah melupakanku." Naruto berbicara dengan santai, tetapi sangat tajam.

"Aku selalu dan selalu mencarimu, Naruto. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal menamparmu, aku mencarimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak juga ditemukan. Aku mencoba mengerahkan semua anak buahku, walaupun jumlahnya tidak cukup besar waktu itu. Sebenarnya kau mempunyai berapa rumah? Aku mencari disetiap tempat, tetapi kau selalu tidak ada dan aku salut kepada seluruh pelayan yang ada di rumahmu, mereka sangat setia. Dan sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih tetap mencarimu, walaupun aku sedang mengejar seorang buronan sekarang. Tapi ternyata, dengan banyaknya anak buahpun aku tidak bisa mencarimu. Aku sangat beruntung menemukanmu disini." kata Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"aku tidak peduli."kata Naruto pergi dari Sasuke. Tetapi tangannya dicengkram Sasuke. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak melepaskan, aku akan berteriak!"kata Naruto mengancam.

"Lakukan saja, kau tau Naruto? Kita itu masih menikah dan kita masih terikat." Sasuke berbisik kearah Naruto. Naruto meremas gelasnya hingga terjadi retakan kecil digelasnya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto, makin ingin menjahili Naruto. Karena menurutnya wajah marah Naruto itu sangat mempesona. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan mengecup lembut pipi Naruto. Naruto melepas cengkraman Sasuke.

BUGH!

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dan tanpa disadari semua orang, gelas itu telah berada dinampan seorang pelayan yang sempat lewat dibelakang Naruto.

"Ugh! Ternyata kau semakin kuat saja, Naruto." Sasuke menghapus darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. Dan seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Heh! Berhenti menggangguku!" Naruto melangkah pergi, tetapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terheti karena Sasuke menarik tangannya. Dan tarikan itu menyebabkan Naruto masuk kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku! Aku mohon, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Ku mohon kembalilah!" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto ingin membalas pelukan itu, tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukannya, bayangan masa lalu masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa membalas pelukan itu, walaupun dalam kenyataanya Naruto masih sangat merindukan Sasuke.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang." Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tapi, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan 'kau harus mengerti, Sasuke. ini tidak mudah.' Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Baik, tapi jika berdansa, tidak apakan?" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto sangat senang dengan senyum itu. senyum yang hanya ditunjukan Sasuke untuk dirinya. Hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kembali padaku, Naruto. Dan kembali lagi kepelukanku, sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu." kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju tengah ruangan, temat dimana semua orang berdansa. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke, yang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. 'Kau tahu, Sasuke? aku akan selalu jatuh cinta kepadamu. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu sama. Akan selalu jatuh cinta kepadamu.' batin Naruto. Dan Naruto memulai acara berdansanya dengan Sasuke.

To be continued

Hahahaha. Chapter 3 selesai. Hehehehehe. Tsuki nggak nyangka bakal selama ini. ini semua karena Tsuki sekarang sering disibukan dengan pekerjaan sekolah. Tsuki minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Hehehehe. Ok. Tsuki hanya bisa berharap. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki bawa chapter baru nih, hahahahaha. Dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saatnya balas review.

natsuki-riri : xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* aduh, Tsuki jadi malu dipanggil senpai. *PLAK!* Tsuki sih berharap dibawah 10 chapter. hehehehehehe 

chielasu88 : gpp ko, udah baca aja Tsuki banyak-banyak terima kasih. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Hoshigaki Hinata : SasuFemNaru. Hehehehehe semangat! xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

kurohitsutoru : salam kenal juga, heheheheehe. Ah… Tsuki melayang nih dibilang kayak gitu. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Sypudth cuwidt : wah… sayang banget, tapi gpp yang penting akhirnya baca juga. hahahahaha. Pengen enak sendiri aja nih Tsuki. Hahahaha terima kasih atas jempolnya. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

monkey D eimi : gpp ko, yang penting udah review. Hayhayhay. Xixixixixxi. Kita sependapat *tos sama monkey D eimi* xixixixixi kalo ga dikasih tomat nanti ga mau bales review, Sasuke. mengingat tentang kebongkarnya identitas Naruto bikin Tsuki mau ketawa. Hahahahahaha. Aku serahkan semuanya kepada Naruto maunya gimana. Cintanya Sasuke sebesar… ini. hahahaha *korban iklan* xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

anak ayam : xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* tenang, Tsuki udah merencanakan itu ko. Hahahahaha. Naruto sama Gaara memang Tsuki buat . hahahahaha. Sasuke memang gila. *ngasih jus tomat ke Sasuke* 

CCloveRuki : iya nih, Tsuki padahal udah bolak-balik edit sana edit sini. Tapi kayaknya ga dapet feel nya terus. Padahal Tsuki maunya kayak disinetron gitu. Hehehehehe. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Rose : chapter ini akan kebongkar kok penyamaran Naruto. Sasuke akan berjuang sekeras mungkin. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief : iya nih, kadang-kadang pas lagi nulis cerita, ide Tsuki buntu. Jadi begini. Hehehehehehee. xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

**MISI**

Naruto berdansa dengan Sasuke, tanpa ada yang memberitahupun semua tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Semua menatap kagum mereka berdua, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok dan serasi. Satu-persatu semua yang berdansa menyingkir memberikan ruang yang lebih luas untuk mereka berdansa.

"Aku menemukan satu!" sebuah suara terdengar dikuping Naruto.

"Awasi dia!" kata Naruto. Sasuke memandang aneh Naruto, disini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto, tapi Naruto seolah berkata untuk orang lain.

"Tak usah memperdulikanku, Sasuke." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke. karena dia tau, Sasuke pasti sedang heran dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kau ingat pada saat pertama kali bertemu. Kita bertemu karena dansa dan pesta bukan?" Sasuke berbisik kearah Naruto. Naruto terkikik sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tau kau sudah mengawasiku lebih dulu." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Flash Back

"Hey, kau tau siapa wanita itu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada seseorang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas yang sama seperti kita, dan dia dibawah satu tahun dengan kita."

Sasuke menyerigai dan memkirkan banyak cara untuk mendekati Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto secara detail. Penampilannya sungguh sangat anggun. Naruto memakai gaun berwarna putih panjang, memakai hak berwarna yang senada, rambutnya digerai dengan sebuah bando berwarna putih juga, sebuah kalung Kristal dan anting panjang, tentunya juga dengan sebuah gelang berbentuk nada.

Naruto memandang kesegala arah, jika dia tidak dipaksa oleh keluarganya atau kita sebut kakek neneknya dia tidak akan seperti ini. pesta adalah hal yang paling dia benci dan hindari olehnya. Terlalu banyak orang dipesta. Naruto selalu mengingat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya jika melihat banyak orang. Pada saat dirinya masih kecil, tiba-tiba banyak orang datang kerumahnya. Neneknya memakaikan baju serba hitam kepada dirinya, dia bertanya kepada neneknya sebenarnya mau ada apa. Tapi neneknya hanya terus menangis, Naruto kecil hanya bisa menatap neneknya heran. Setelah beberapa saat datang ambulan dan didalam ambulan itu terdapat kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto sangat tidak suka keramaian, karena dia akan selalu mengingat kejadian itu. kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan.

Naruto mengambil minuman dan kembali menatap seluruh orang, dan matanya bertumpu pada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya. Pemuda tampan, tidak pemuda itu memang sangat tampan, pemuda itu memakai jas hitam, celana hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi berwana hitam. Pemuda itu benar-benar sangat cool. Naruto melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sendiri, Nona?" pemuda itu mencim punggung tangan Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkedut. 'sungguh tidak sopan pemuda ini.' batin Naruto.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, atau aku akan memukulmu." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sedikit horor. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, tidak biasanya cewek berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Biasanya seorang cewek akan langsung jatuh kedalam pelukannya jika diperlakukan seperti putri.

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya juga.

Sasuke mengambil minum dan berdiri disamping Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin cowok lain mendekati Naruto, hanya dirinya yang boleh disampingnya. Dia tetap disamping Naruto seolah-olah dia memberi tanda bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, dan itu semua membuat semua cowok yang ingin mendekati Naruto langsung menggagalkan niatnya. Lagu mulai diputar, satu-persatu pasangan mulai turun. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak berminat dengan acara dansa. Tapi Sasuke ingin sekali berdansa dengan Naruto.

"Ayo turun berdansa." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan ajarkan. Ayolah…" bujuk Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menatap orang yang berdansa dengan malas.

"Tapi aku mau." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Sasuke meletakan tangan Naruto dibahunya sedangkan tangan Sasuke dipinggul Naruto.

"Dasar pervert." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Beginilah berdansa." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan dansapun dimulai, dansa yang sangat menyenangkan dan menghanyutkan bahkan walaupun Naruto sering menginjak kaki Sasuke. injakan itu tidak terasa apa-apa bagi Sasuke. dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang peri cinta datang dan memanahkan panah asmara kepada mereka.

Flash back off

"Tapi aku tidak menginjak kakimu lagi sekarang." Naruto terkikik geli. Naruto dan Sasuke menyelesaikan dansanya dengan gerakan akhir yang sangat sempurna. Satu lagu berakhir. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melepaskan.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua bertepuk tangan, Naruto dan Sasuke membungkukan badanya sedikit. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Sasuke dan Naruto menyingkir dan semua pasangan kembali berdansa. Sasuke membawa Naruto kebalkon yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Sasuke masih mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kembalilah padaku." Sasuke menatap dalam mata Naruto.

"Ini sangat sulit, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membingkai wajah Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan itu, atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat.

TAK!

Naruto mengadu kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku." Naruto pergi menjauhi Sasuke. Jika dilihat lebih teliti muka Naruto sekarang sudah merah padam. Naruto benar- benar mengutuk kebodohannya dan juga mengutuk perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

"Belum bisa ya." Sasuke mengelus dagunya.

Naruto kembali kepesta dia harus lebih teliti sekarang, dia juga harus menemukan sasarannya seperti mata-matanya yang sudah menemukan satu target. Naruto terus berjalan dan meneliti banyak orang.

PRANG!

Sebuah gelas jatuh. Naruto yang ada disebelahnya terkena pecahan dari gelas itu dan itu membuat dirinya berjongkok karena merasakan perih yang luar biasa dikakinya. Gelas itu berisi alkohol, jadi secara tidak langsung luka itu terkena cairan alkohol juga. Naruto memegang kakinya yang sangat terasa sakit. Dia ingin berdiri tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Naruto." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dikuping Naruto, Naruto mendongak keatas dan menemukan Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style.

"Turunkan aku!" Naruto sedikit meronta.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik seorang wanita pulang malam dan sendirian." Sasuke tersenyum licik kepada Naruto.

"Terserah." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya keleher Sasuke di benamkannya pula wajahnya di dada Sasuke. dia memang snagat merindukan kejadian seperti ini. Naruto menghirup aroma khas dari Sasuke. aroma yang selalu sama sejak dulu. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat supirnya.

"Hey Sasuke, itu supirku." Naruto menunjuk supirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Sasuke berjalan kearah supir Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekali lagi dia mengutuk kebodohannya.

"Pak, Naruto akan pulang bersamaku." Sasuke memberitahu supir Naruto.

"Baik, Tuan." Supir itu membungkukan badanya sedikit lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Sasuke menuju mobilnya dalam keadaan yang masih menggendong Naruto. Naruto benar-benar pasrah. Sasuke membuka kunci mobilnya dan menurunkan Naruto dikursi depan. Dia berjongkok dan melihat kaki Naruto. Wajahnya berubah sedikit sedih melihat luka Naruto. Diluruskannya kaki Naruto, dan dia membuka laci mobilnya mengambil kotak p3 nya. Sasuke mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, obat merah, perban dan plester.

"Tahan sebentar, aku tidak ingin banyak bakteri masuk kedalam lukamu." Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. Sasuke mengambil alkohol dan ditumpahkannya alkohol tersebut kekaki Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak ingin berteriak. Setelah itu, Sasuke menumpahkan obat merah keatas kapas dan ditempelkannya kapas itu diluka Naruto. Kemudian diperbannya kaki itu, sebagai sentuhan akhir, Sasuke menempelkan plester. Sasuke memandang keatas tepatnay kewajah Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu ceroboh dan terlalu bersemangat." Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto.

"Sudah! Antar aku pulang sekarang." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedepan.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menutup pintu Naruto. Dia segera menuju kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya. Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemanakan dia akan pulang sekarang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sebelah tenggaranya.

"Belok kiri, kemudian kanan, dan kiri lagi, rumahnya berwarna coklat dan beratap cream. Kau mengerti?" Naruto member intruksi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk lalu membelokan mobilnya kekiri. Naruto merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Hoam." Naruto menutup mulutnya yang sudah mulai menguap. Berkali-kali dia menguap,matanyapun sudah mulai ingin menutup. Naruto mencoba untuk mengendalikan rasa kantuknya tetapi dengan perlahan mata Naruto mulai menutup.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tertidur, ditepikannya mobilnya kepinggir. Dia menekan pinggir kursi Naruto, mengubah tempat duduk Naruto agar memungkinkan Naruto untuk tertidur dengan nyaman. Dibukanya juga jas yang dipakainya, diberikannya jas itu kepada Naruto, untuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dan membelai wajah itu penuh sayang. Mata Sasuke kemudian melihat sebuah kalung yang dipakai oleh Naruto, dibukanya kalung itu. Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbentuk S. dipasangkannya liontin itu kekalung Naruto dan dipasangkannya lagi kalung itu keleher Naruto. 'Aku mendapatkan itu dari seorang peramal, dia mengatakan bahwa liontin itu akan menunjukan sebuah kebenaran suatu saat.' batin Sasuke. dia berharap perkataan peramal itu benar.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto. Tapi pandangannya beralih pada jari Naruto, dimana cincin pernikahan mereka berada. Diusapnya cincin itu. dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berpikiran sama dengannya. Tetapi walaupun Naruto mengatakan itu hanya sebuah formalitas, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sebenarnya masih menunggu dirinya untuk menjemputnya kembali, kembali kerumah mereka. Sasuke meletakan kembali tangan Naruto dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan, dia ingin bersama Naruto lebih lama.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah sebuah mobil atau wajah Sasuke. yang ditemukannya adalah tembok berwarna orange.

"Sudah ada dikamar ya." Naruto bangun dan menekuk kakinya. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya. Dia memang sangat menyukai dan mencintai Naruto. Dia mengingat-ngingat kembali ucapan Sasuke dipesta, akankan dia percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi hatinya masih ragu akan ketulusan cinta Sasuke. walaupun Sasuke tadi memang terlihat sangat baik, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mempercayainya lagi, mempercayai Sasuke sebesar dulu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Sasuke!" Naruto memukul-mukul ranjangnya dang menangis dalam kesunyian. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat masa lalu dan hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

KRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Hoam!" Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jendela, matahari sudah terlihat malu-malu untuk segera menyinari dunia. Naruto mematikan alarmnya dan bangun dari ranjangnya, diambilnya handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kau telat 5 menit, Naruto."

Naruto melihat pemuda yang ada diruang makannya dan memutar sebentar matanya. Dia duduk didepan pemuda itu dan mengambil beberapa potong roti berisi selai coklat.

"Kiba sedang menyelidiki Tayuya sekarang. Pemilik rumah sakit terbesar yang ada di Suna." kata pemuda itu memberi informasi.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau menempelkan salah satu chip kepada Sakon, penjaga UKS itu." Naruto memasukan sepotong kecil roti kemulutnya.

"Kau mencurigainya?" Shikamaru menatap heran Naruto.

"Aku sedikit mencurigainya, dia bertingkah aneh. Waktu pulang sekolah aku tidak sengaja melewati UKS." Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa ada target lain? Sehingga kau menyuruhku yang mengurusinya?" Shikamaru meminum susu putih yang disedikan oleh pelayan.

"Ya. Aku mengawasi Jugo. Dia memiliki 3 titik, tanda dari Orochimaru, kau tidak menyadarinya Shikamaru? Orochimaru sedang mempermainkan kita." Naruto memakan potongan terakhir rotinya. Shikamaru menatap Naruto bertanda bahwa dia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto, kasus ini memang berjalan sangat lamban, tidak seperti kasus sebelumnya.

"Owh ya, temui aku diatap pada saat istirahat." Shikmaru mengangkat 2 bekal makanan. Bekal itu dibuatkan oleh istrinya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Temari, Temari sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto kemarin. Oleh sebab itu dia membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan bangkit dari kursinya. Mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah membaik kok." jawab Naruto. Naruto merapikan rambutnya sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

"Perlu aku bantu? Sepertinya kakimu masih sedikit pincang." Shikamaru menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang. Tidak perlu pedulikan aku. Ok?" Naruto menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang guru.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto masuk kekelasnya dengan terpincang-pincang, jika dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan cepat, dia yakin lukanya akan mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Hey Tsuki! Kenapa kakimu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hanya terkena pecahan piring saat ku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring pada saat mencuci piring." Naruto menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk lalu membantu Naruto berjalan. Dituntunnya Naruto menuju kelas.

Sasuke menatap kedepan dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh Sakura. 'Ada apa dengan Tsukiko?' batin Sasuke.

"Hey Tsuki! Kenapa kakimu?" Ino berteriak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Katanya terkena pecahan piring." Sakura menyahut Ino.

Sasuke melihat letak dimana luka Tsukiko berada. 'Dia terluka sama seperti Naruto. Tunggu! Letak luka Tsukiko sama dengan luka Naruto, aku tau persis letak luka itu.' batin Sasuke.

"Aku harus benar-benar mencari tahu yang sebenarnya." Sasuke berkata pelan.

Tidak beberapa lama Kurenai-sensei datang dan semua belajar dengan sangat serius. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak sekolah dengan seriuspun ikut-ikutan serius belajar.

"Bagi kelompok, Kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, berurutan dengan nomer absen." Kurenai sensei memberitahu. Semua anak mengeluh akan pembagian kelompok yang menurut mereka tidak adil.

"Kita sekelompok Tsukiko." Sasuke menengok kearah Tsukiko.

"Hn." Naruto menaggapinya dengan kata yang sangat minim. Sasuke membawa kursinya menuju tempat Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Diskusikan halaman 50 dan ini DI-KUM-PUL-KAN!" kurenai-sensei menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya, karena dia ingin anak-anak serius dengan pelajaran dan tugas ini.

"Baik, Sensei." jawab semua anak serempak.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan ini." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meminta pendapat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat sebuah kalung berliontin N dan S. 'Bukankah kalung itu adalah kalung yang dipakai Naruto kemarin. Tunggu dulu, liontin S itu adalah liontin yang aku tambahkan kemarin. Apa Naruto tidak menyadarinya?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke baru menyadari perkataan peramal itu ternyata benar. Sasuke benar-benar ingin emnanyakan langsung ini kepada Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya sekarang karena dia juga tidak mau semua orang tahu tentang penyamaran Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengerjakan tugas itu secara damai, walaupun sesekali Sasuke menatap liontin itu. Naruto jadi sedikit terganggu dengan itu.

"Hey! Kau ingin berpikiran mesum ya." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Mesum? Siapa?" kata Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan innocent nya.

"Kau yang mesuk, kenapa kau selalu melihat leherku?" Naruto mempertajam matanya.

"Siapa yang melihat lehermu?" Sasuke berkata dengan tidak peduli.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. 'Sabar. Sabar. Sabar, Sasuke memang perlu dihajar, tapi bukan sekarang.' batin Naruto. Naruto kembali melihat tugasnya. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. 'ketajaman matanya sama dengan Naruto, Naruto, lihat saja nanti.' batin Sasuke.

RING DING DONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto segera merapikan bukunya dan keluar kelas. Dia tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang berteriak tentang pengumpulan tugas.

"Biarkan saja dia yang mengumpulkan." Naruto melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati bahkan berjalan dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

CKLEK!

Dibukanya pintu atap, dia melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur disudut tempat. 'Kapan aku tidak melihatnya tertidur satu hari saja.' batin Naruto. Naruto berjalan dengan mengendap bermaksud mengagetkan Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Shikamaru bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk.

", mengapa kau tidak pura-pura tidak tahu saja sih Shikamaru." Naruto duduk didepan Shikamaru dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar. Ayo makan!" Shikamaru membuka bekalnya. Naruto membuka sumpit untuk Shikamaru dan dirinya.

"Temari memang istri yang baik." Naruto mengamil satu telur gulung.

"Dia istriku." Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Dan dia mata-mataku." Naruto mengambil telor gulung lagi.

Naruto mengambil telur gulung lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mengambil telur gulung." Shikamaru mengambil telur gulung untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Temari pasti membuat banyak telur gulung ini untukku. Aku bisa menjaminnya." lagi-lagi Naruto mengambil telur gulung.

PIPIP PIPIP

Naruto mendengar suara handphonenya, Naruto mengambil handphone yang ditaruh disaku celananya. 'Nomer nyasar sepertinya.' batin Naruto setelah melihat nomer dengan tidak ada nama.

"Hallo." kata Naruto datar.

"Hahahahahaha, kau sudah berhasil melacak keberadaanku, Naruto?" terdengar suara seseorang. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia berdiri dan mencengkram pembatas loteng.

"Kau menemukan nomerku ya?" Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Hahahahaha, tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bukan?" lagi-lagi seseorang itu tertawa.

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Orochimaru. Aku sangat berterima kasih mendapat kehormatan mendapatkan telfon darimu."

"Tentu saja, aku sungguh ingin bermain denganmu Naruto."

"Aku terima permainanmu. Namikaza Naruto menerima permainanmu." Naruto menekankan setiap katanya.

"Namikaze? Bukankah kau masih bermarga Uchiha sekarang?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku akan menemukanmu segera. Namikaze Naruto akan menemukanmu."

BRAK!

Pintu atap terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Yakushi." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menatap awan yang bergerak lambat.

"Aku menunggu perkembanganmu, Naruto." seseorang yang menelfon Naruto menutup telfonnya. Naruto menatap Yakshi atau Sasuke tidak percaya. 'Sial.' batinnya. dia menatap Shikamaru meminta bantuan. Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Shikamaru bertepuk tangan.

"Aktingmu bagus Tsukiko, aktingmu menjadi Namikaze naruto sang ditektif terkenal itu memang sangat bagus." Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa kau setuju, Yakushi?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ya." Yakushi menghampiri Naruto.

CUP!

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sebentar.

"Karena kau adalah Naruto, Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum licik kepada Naruto.

Naruto sweatdrop begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

"SASUKE GILA….. BUKANKAH KU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU BAHWA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU." Naruto berteriak.

"Kau yang memaksa." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Siku-siku dimuka Naruto berkedut.

"Memaksa?" dahi Naruto kembali berkedut. Sasuke masih tersenyum licik kepada Naruto.

BUGH!

Naruto memukul perut Sasuke.

"KAU TAU KAU SANGAT GILA!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia benar-benar ingin memukul Sasuke hingga babak belur. Naruto ingin melihat muka Sasuke penuh dengan memar.

Dalam Hati Naruto

'Pukul saja Naruto.' Dewi baik Naruto berbicara.

'Jangan, kasihan dia.' Dewi jahat mencegah Naruto.

'Dia telah meninggalkanmu dan menciummu tadi. Hey Dewi baik! Kau mererima itu semua, Sasuke secara tidak langsung telah mempermainkan kita juga. bukan hanya Naruto.' Dewi jahat mempengaruhi dewi baik. Dewi baik mengambil kain dan menutup matnya.

'Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, lakukan yang kau mau, Naruto.' Dewi baik sepertinya sependapat dnegan dewi baik.

Back to Naruto

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat tetapi dia tidak memukul Sasuke lagi, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"AKU MEMANG GILA! GILA KARENA CINTAMU DAN GILA KARENA DIRIMU! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA, NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak dengan tidak tau malunya.

Naruto yang menuruni tangga masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke, mukanya berubah menjadi meah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Untung tidak ada yang mendengar. Kau membuatku malu." Naruto berkata sambil menutup sebagian mukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hahahahahahaha." Sasuke tertawa dengan sangat tidak elit. *diamaterasu Sasuke*

Shikamaru memandang muka Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, antara aneh bercampur malu. Dia aneh melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat konyol dan dia malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

"CK! Aku berada ditengah-tengah orang gila. Merepotkan." Shikamaru merapikan bekal makannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, yang sedang tertawa-tawa gaje.

"Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa dia benar-benar, Naruto. Hahahaha." Sasuke menutup menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya mencengkram erat pembatas loteng. Dia benar- benar sangat bahagia sekarang.

To be continued

Hahahahahahaha, akhirnya selesai. Fyuh! Chapter 4 selesai, hahahahahahaha. Ketularan Sasuke nih ketawa terus. Tsuki harap Chapter ini cukup emmuaskan, hahahahahha. Tsuki agak malu pas nulis perkataan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Xixixixixixi. Tapi tidak apa, ceritanya memang harus diselingi humor juga, maaf ya Sasuke membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh disini. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki bawa chapter 5, hahahaha. Setelah mempublish 2 cerita Tsuki yang lain, sekarang saatnya MISI untuk dipublish. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. Tsuki lagi mengistirahatkan otak sebentar. Soalnya mid semester mengharuskan Tsuki untuk tidak membuat cerita. Hehehe kebanyakan curcol nih. Balas review aja deh.

kurohitsutoru : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* aduh… terbang melayang nih. *nyangkut dipohon*

Sypudth cuwidt : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* ngomong apa aja boleh kok, yang penting bagus. Hahahahaha. *PLAK!*

monkey D eimi : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* yupz, Sasuke harus tau supaya romantisnya dapet. Xixixixixi. Sasuke pasti sangat bahagia. Iya nih, nanti mau dibikin duel. Tapi bukan Orochimaru yang duel secara langsung. Tapi… *Dibekep sama seseorang* Orochimaru tertawa dengan semua hal. Sesungguhnya Naruto juga sedikit dipermainkan disini. Tanpa Naruto tidak menyadari itu. Naruto akan berusaha keras, sangat keras dengan dibantu para mata-matanya yang lain. Boleh. Boleh. Boleh. Tsuki terima dengan baik. Tsuki lagi suka kata gila sama gelo, jadinya gini deh. hehehehehe 

natsuki-riri : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*duh.. Tsuki bahagia banyak yang suka. Berhubung Shikamaru ada disana, Sasuke tahu juga kok bahwa gurunya itu adalah Shikamaru. Ok. Tsuki cari suasana yang buat Sasuke OOC lagi deh.

Wulan-chan : xixixixixixixixi. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Apdian Laruku : xixixixi, Tsuki buat Sasuke OOC banget. Sekali-kali harus diperlihatkan bagaimana ke-OOC an Sasuke. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Ok, balas review selesai….

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

**MISI**

.DRET

Naruto mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya. 'Kiba?' batin Naruto. Dengan segera dijawabnya telfon itu.

"Apa kau menemukan info yang sangat penting?" Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menguping tentang pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah. Sore ini kita akan mengikuti mereka pergi. dan aku harap info yang kau berikan benar." Naruto menutup hpnya. Dia segera keluar dari sana. Naruto membuat sebuah pesan untuk para mata-matanya. Untuk berkumpul disalah satu rumahnya. Naruto menyeringai dan segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dari mana saja kau, Tsuki? Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Sakura duduk dimeja Naruto.

"Ehmm… tidak ada apa-apa. Aku dari kamar mandi." kata Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Te-te-teman-teman kalian dengar? Orochimaru semakin membuat ulah sekarang. aku harap polisi segera menemukan dimana Orochimaru. Kasihan sekali anak-anak yang diculik olehnya." Hinata menunduk sedih karena salah satu saudaranya menjadi korban penculikan itu.

"Tenang Hinata. Sepupumu akan segera ditemukan. Bukankah kepala polisi dan detektif terkenal Naruto ikut menangani ini." Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata. Naruto yang merasa dirinya disebut sedikit merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Mereka berdua, kepala polisi dan Detektif terkenal itu sebenarnya adalah suami istri bukan?" Sakura menatap Naruto. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan dia memilih untuk menatap sepatunya.

"Ya. Menurut gossip mereka belum berpisah. Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka bersama. Kepala polisi kita adalah Uchiha Sasuke. kepala polisi yang cool, beribawa, tampan dan bagaikan seorang pangeran." Ino membayangkan Sasuke.

"Si detektif terkenal alias Uchiha Naruto. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, anggun, misterius dan tangguh. Tapi aku dengar dia seseorang yang sangat membenci keramaian. Tapi dia orang yang sangat cantik layaknya seorang putri." Sakura membayangkan Naruto.

"Ji-ji-jika mereka disatukan. Mereka akan membentuk sebuah keluarga yang bahagia selamanya. Aku harap cerita cinta mereka seperti dalam dongeng." Hinata menbayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke bersatu.

"Happy ever after." Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan. Tiba-tiba muncul background sebuah kastil dengan guguran bunga sakura dibelakang mereka. Naruto dapat melihat dirinya dan Sasuke sedang saling pandang dan berpegangan tangan. Dirinya dan Sasuke tersenyum satu sama lain. Naruto merasakan perutnya seperti dibolak-balik. Sekarang dia ingin sekali muntah karena dia merasa pusing dan mual.

Naruto menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh. Bahkan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena semua yang dikatakan oleh mereka sangatlah konyol. Mukanya pucat pasi karena menahan mual. Yang dibicarakan ketiga temannya menurutnya tidak masuk akal. 'Beginikah pandangan cerita cinta anak SMA?' batin Naruto. Tubuh Naruto merinding jika membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu atau mengingat Sasuke.

'AKU MEMANG GILA! GILA KARENA CINTAMU DAN GILA KARENA DIRIMU! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA, NARUTO!' kata-kata itu tiba-tiba kembali datang dipikiran Naruto.

GUBRAK!

Naruto pingsan. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa mual dan rasa pening yang bertambah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya tadi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Ngh." Naruto terbangun dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun." seseorang berkata dari samping Naruto. Naruto menengok kesamping dan menemukan Juugo. Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya dan membenarkan posisinya dalam keadaan duduk.

"Juu-juu-juugo. Kenapa kau disini?" Naruto sedikit heran.

"Aku tidak sengaja melewati kelasmu pada saat kau pingsan. Dan berhubung aku yang menjaga UKS hari ini. aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kesini." Juugo tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kau menjaga UKS?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang sering menjaga UKS. Aku yang meminta itu kepada Sakon, karena aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter nanti." Wajah Juugo berubah merah. Naruto tersenyum kearah Juugo. Dia sangat bangga kepada Juugo. Tapi yang sedikit Naruto sesalkan. Mengapa Juugo bisa bergabung dengan Orochimaru.

"Juugo? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Naruto memegang sebelah wajah Juugo dengan tangannya. Awalnya Juugo terkejut kemudan dia tersenyum dan duduk disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Aku akan menjawabnya." Juugo menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan hangat.

"Tanda 3 titik yang ada dibelakang lehermu itu. apakah itu dari seseorang atau bekas luka yang kau terima akibat kecelakaan?" Naruto berkata dengan sangat tidak enak. Juugo telah menolongnya tetapi dia malah bertanya sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sakit atau marah.

"Ini diberikan oleh guruku. Kami sering bertemu 1 bulan sekali. Dia adalah seorang guru yang sangat hebat. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak pernah melihat wajah aslinya karena dia selalu memakai topeng pada saat menemuiku." Juugo berkata sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto semakin tidak enak menjadikan Juugo sasarannya, tapi misi tetaplah misi. Sebaik apapun Juugo dia harus mengedepankan kehidupan para anak kecil yang diculik oleh Orochimaru. Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dia sedikit mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dan dengan dirinya bersama Juugo dia yakin dia bisa bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, itu adalah akhir dari kehidupan Orochimaru yang menurutnya sangat kejam.

"Kapan kau berniat menemuinya?" tanya Naruto sebelum juugo pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ku kira lusa adalah jadwalku bertemu dengannya. Aku mempunyai sebuah informasi penting." Juugo tersenyum lagi kepada Naruto lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di UKS, dia ingin masuk ke kelas karena ada ulangan. Naruto menghela napas.

"Hahahahahahaha" Naruto tertawa puas. Dia sangat bahagia karena satu-persatu petunjuk bermunculan.

"Well, well, well. Seorang Uchiha Naruto sekarang sudah menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi ya?" seseorang berkata dari balik tirai.

"Kau fikir siapa yang lebih dulu melakukan itu. dan bagaimana kau bisa disini? Sasuke." Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menarik tirai dengan cepat. tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah microfon kecil. Naruto menyeringai, Sasuke telah menguping pembicaraannya, dia yakin Sasuke menaruh alat pengintai ditubuhnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk konsentrasi. Tidak boleh ada satu chippun ditubuhnya. Dia seorang detektif dan ditektif itu selalu sempurna dalam penyamaran.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana saja tempat yang telah disentuh oleh Sasuke. mulai dari pesta hingga di atap sekolah. Dan matanya menuju kalung yang dipakainya. 'Selalu saja menganggapku remeh.' batin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mencopot kalungnya dan mengambil liontin itu. dicelupkan liontin itu kedalam gelas lalu digenggamnya liontin itu. dan seringai penuh kemenangan muncul dibibir Naruto. Tidak akan dia biarkan satu orangpun menganggu permainannya dan mengganggu misinya. Karena menurutnya misi adalah sebuah pemainan yang menghasilkan pemenang. Dan jika dia kalah, dia tidak mau kalah. Naruto mempunyai seorang tokoh anime yang sangat dikaguminya. Seorang ditektif yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan. 'L' . hanya satu huruf itu yang ada dipikirannya. Dan prinsipnya terinspirasi dari tokoh anime 'L' itu.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah kalah. Kedua, jika aku kalah, aku tidak pernah kalah. Ketiga, jika aku kalah kembali kenomer satu dan dua." Kata Naruto pelan lalu dia menyeringai. Dia akan kembali kekelasnya dan dia akan benar-benar mengurusi misinya dengan sangat intensif, berhubung Orochimaru telah menyalakan api pertarungan. Dan dia sangat tidak senang kalah, dikalahkan dan mengalah. Karena menurutnya seseorang yang kalah dalam permainan atau pertarungan itu adalah seorang loser dan seorang pecundang sejati. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang loser dan pecundang karena dia adalah seorang winner.

"Xixixixixi." Naruto terkikik lalu langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan yang gembira. Setidaknya rencananya untuk mengikuti Tayuya tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. dia mungkin akan bekerja sama saat menangkap Orochimaru, dia juga akhirnya akan membantu para pihak polisi. Tapi dia hanya ingin polisi juga mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

CKLEK!

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Maafkan saya terlambat, Sensei." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Silahkan duduk. Kau sudah baik, Tsuki?" Kurenai-sensei bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk dikursinya. Semua temannya menatapnya khawatir, tapi Naruto menatap mereka satu persatu lalu mengangguk. Menyatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hanya memikirkan kita bersatu saja membuatmu pingsan." Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Duduklah seperti semula atau kau akan menyesal." Naruto membuka bukunya.

"Sebagai imbalannya aku antar kau pulang." Sasuke duduk seperti biasa. Naruto membaca bukunya dan memijat sebentar kepalanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke mobilnya. Padahal Naruto tidak menyetujui sama seklai tentang rencana Sasuke yang ingin mengatarnya pulang. Tapi dengan seenak jidatnya, Sasuke menarik Naruto setelah Naruto keluar dari pintu. Naruto hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya bertanda kesal. Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan Sasuke mengendarai mobil itu.

"Pulangkan aku ke rumahku yang tadi malam." Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui rumahmu yang lain." Sasuke menengok Naruto sebentar sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang ada didepan.

"Terserah aku donk! Dan cukup satu rumah yang kau ketahui tidak perlu semuanya tahu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela. Dia berfikir sejenak. Mereka akan melakukan pengintaian kepada Tayuya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan sulit sekali disuruh untuk pulang, dia pasti ingin berlama-lama di rumahnya sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 3 dan mereka berencana berkumpul di rumah Naruto sebelah timur laut jam 4. Waktu yang dibutuhkan dari rumahnya sekarang adalah 30 menit. Jika dia bisa mengusir Sasuke setelah Sasuke 15 menit dirumahnya dia bisa datang tepat waktu. Tetapi dia tidak akan bisa memberikan pengarahan tentang pengintaian ini. walaupun pengintaian adalah hal yang sering mereka lakukan, tapi mereka juga perlu persiapan.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar. Dia menerka akan seperti apakah nanti. Tapi dari raut wajahnya seperinya Sasuke akan pulang cepat. Dia pasti akan mengadakan rapat setelah mengatarnya pulang. Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit tegang, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berfikir. Mungkin Sasuke sedang memikirkan untuk acara lusa. Beruntung juga membuat Sasuke tahu tentang acara Juugo yang akan bertemu dengan Orochimaru lusa. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hey, Naruto! Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada ketampananku lagi ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tak akan jatuh dua kali dalam lubang yang sama." Naruto mencopot wig dan lensa matanya.

"Kau lebih cantik seperti ini. karena dengan berpenampilan seperti ini, kau adalah Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke menarik wignya juga.

"Kita suami istri sekarang." Sasuke bertambah menyeringai.

TAK!

Naruto memukul bagian belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Kau tahu!" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Naruto menatap kedepan dan dia dapat melihat rumahnya. Mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti dengan mulus dan tepat didepan gerbang rumah Naruto. Sasuke segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Sama-sama." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku belum berterima kasih." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Aku anggap sudah." Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Sudah sana pulang." Naruto mengusir Sasuke.

"Iya aku tau. Jangan ceroboh ya… aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya sebentar.

"Baik-baik dirumah ya." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Naruto mematung ditempat. Sasuke sudah 2 kali menciumnya walaupun ditempat yang berbeda. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan siku-siku muncul didahinya.

BRAK!

Naruto memukul tembok yang ada disampingnya sampai retak. lalu dia segera masuk kedalam rumah. Dia akan segera ganti baju dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar menggunakan jaket berwarna coklat dan menggunakan topi. Dia akan segera pergi sekarang.

"Anda akan pergi, Nona?" tanya kepala pelayan kepada Naruto.

"Ya, jaga rumah baik-baik." Kata Naruto yang langsung masuk kedalam salah satu mobil yang terparkir digarasinya. Sebuah mobil ferari berwarna hitam. Tapi dia akan segera mengganti mobil itu setelah sampai di rumahnya. Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kata Naruto kepada kepala pelayannya.

"Terima kasih." pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang lain.

Sesampainya disana ternyata semua telah berkumpul. Naruto memakirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar. dibukanya topinya dan ditatapnya semuanya.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mata-matanya, tapi sesungguhnya Naruto tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari mata-matanya itu. karena pandangan mata sudahlah cukup.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama menjelaskan. Gunakan mobil yang banyak digunakan disini, jangan menggunakan mobil kalian karena mobil kalian mungkin sudah memiliki ciri-ciri yang mereka ketahui. Gunakan mobil dirumah ini. aku kira 5 mobil ada dirumah ini. disini terdapat berbagai mobil, seperti sedan dan jazz. Aku yakin kalian mengerti mengapa harus menggunkan mobil itu. dan seperti biasa mobil dilengkapi dengan chip yang akan menuntun kita pada saat pergantian posisi. Didalam mobil juga terdapat 5 plat nomer, 5 wig dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk, baju, jam tangan, topi dan aksesoris mobil. Kalian harus mengganti apapun seperti yang disediakan dimobil. Setiap pergantian pengawasan sekiranya kalian bisa mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengganti itu semua. kita berganti setiap lampu merah. Dengan adanya chip disetiap mobil akan memudahkan kita untuk mengetahui dimana letak kita berada. Dan chip itu berbentuk nomer yang disembunyikan dibawah mobil. Ingat, kita berjalan sesuai dengan urutan. Atau bahkan untuk menipu mata, kita kadang bisa sejalan atau berselisihan. Kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan menekan tobol hitam yang ada di dekat setir." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Naruto melihat jam yang ada ditangannya lalu dia segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kita mulai permainan ini." kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju bagasi begitu pula dengan yang lain. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari dan Tenten sudah berada didalam mobil mereka. Pintu bagasi dan garasi dibuka dan satu persatu mobil kelur dan pergi menuju titik masing-masing. Naruto harap setidaknya ada titik cerah sedikit disini.

Naruto mengawasi disalah satu titik, sekarang dia sedang menggunakan wig berwarna hitam dengan kaca mata dengan hiasan love dimobilnya. Dia sedang menunggu gilirannya. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya ditempat yang sepertinya akan dilalui oleh Tayuya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Kiba mengawasi mobil yang ada didepannya, didepan adalah tempat pertukaran. Dia akan berbelok kearah sebaliknya dari mobil itu. atau dia akan memilih jalur yang berbeda dengan mobil Tayuya. Kiba berhenti di lampu merah. Sekarang adalah giliran Temari. Temari sudah bersiap disamping mobil Kiba. Mereka tidak saling meyapa atau menengok. Lampu berwarna hijau.

Tayuya mengambil jalan lurus. Temari mengikutinya dari belakang, sedangkan Kiba mengambil jalur kanan. Temari mengikuti mobil itu dengan sangat teliti, tapi dia juga harus berakting layaknya orang yang memang sedang mengemudi biasa. Sedangkan Kiba sekarang sedang berganti pakaian dll. Setelah mengikuti begitu lama. Akhirnya mereka menemukan lampu merah. Sekarang adalah giliran Tenten.

Tenten berada disamping mobil Tayuya. Setelah lampu merah hijau. Tayuya membelokan mobilnya kekanan. Tenten mengikuti mobil itu kekanan dan Temari mengemidikan mobilnya lurus kedepan. Tenten mengikuti mobil itu dengan baik. Bahkan dia kadang menyalip mobil Tayuya, itu semua untuk mengurangi kecurigaan. Setelah itu muncul lampu merah kembali. Tenten akan bertukar tempat dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berada dibelakang mobil Tenten.

Setelah lampu berwarna hijau, Tayuya mengambil jalur lurus. Shikamaru lurus, sedangkan tenten membelokan mobilnya kekiri. Shikamaru mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Jalan yang mereka lalui menurut Shikamaru akan menuju hutan atau sejenisnya dan lampu merah itu ada didepan. Shikmaru tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian melewati hutan itu. dia memencet tombol yang ada didekat setir.

"Mereka akan menuju hutan. Kiba, kau ikuti Naruto juga. kalian akan berdua. aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau tau!" terdengar suara Naruto.

"Yang dikatan oleh Shikamaru benar." Terdengar suara Temari.

"Baik. Aku sudah siap ditempat." Kiba memberi tahu.

"Aku akan berjalan sendiri." kata Naruto kepada semuanya.

"KAU TAU. AKU MEMPUNYAI SEBUAH FIRASAT." Shikamaru berteriak.

"kau harus menurut Naruto." Terdengar suara Tenten yang sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menhela nafas. Biarkan sajalah jika ada kiba didekatnya. Dan mereka bertemu dilampu merah. Tayuya mengambil jalan lurus. Shikmaru kekanan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba mengikuti. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Bukan hal sulit bagi Naruto untuk masuk dan keluar dari jalan yang melewati hutan.

"Semuanya ikuti Jalan yang dilalui olehku dan Naruto." Kata Kiba kepada semuanya. Karena perasaannya juga tidak enak.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Tapi disudut hatinya dia juga menyadari bahwa ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya. Tayuya membelokan mobilnya kesebuah jalan. Naruto dan Kiba mengikuti. Hanya sedikit mobil yang melewati daerah itu. Tapi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu semua Naruto membalap mobil Tayuya. Dan mobil Naruto melewati sebuah sinar. Dan…

PIPIP! DUAR! PRANG!

Kap mobil Naruto meledak. Gelas yang ada ditangan Sasuke pecah.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan plus Sasuke yang sedang memimpin rapat. Sasuke duduk dikursinya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. 'Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?' batin Sasuke.

CIIIIITTTT…..

Terdengar suara rem dari mobil Naruto.

GUBRAK!

Mobil Naruto menabrak pohon. Kiba yang ada didekatnya ingin menolong Naruto tetapi suara Naruto terdengar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kiba, lanjutkan misi. .uhuk." Naruto batuk.

Kiba merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, tapi yang dikatakan Naruto adalah perintah. Dan dia tidak boleh melanggar perintah. Semua mata-mata yang Naruto punya sudah mengucapkan janji bahwa perintah Naruto adalah wajib dilakukan. Walaupun Naruto menyuruhnya untuk membunuh dirinya,sang mata-mata harus tega membunuh Naruto demi kelancaran misi. Tapi Naruto akan menjamin keselamatan mata-matanya. Dia tidak akan mengorbankan mereka, karena yang boleh dikorbankan hanyalah dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama Shikamaru, Temari dan Tenten datang. Dapat dilihat mobil Naruto yang sudah berasap. Shikamru segera berlari kesana. Dia melihat Naruto yangs sedang batuk. Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan Naruto, karena mobil sudah mulai terbakar, dia yakin beberapa saat lagi mobil akan meledak. Shikamaru, Temari dan Tenten membantu Naruto keluar. Mereka membantu Naruto berjalan, baru saja mereka berjalan sebentar. Shikamaru sudah berteriak.

"MENUNDUK." teriak Shikamaru.

BOOOMMMM!

Mobil Naruto meledak. Semua menengok kebelakang, untung saja mereka menyelamatkan Naruto dengan segera.

"Terima kasih." kata Naruto kepada semuanya sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar.

CKLEK!

"NARUTO!" teriak orang itu.

Semua orang menoleh dan menemukan sang kepala polisi berdiri disana. Tangannya mengepal erat, mereka tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Semuanya berdiri minus Naruto yang menatap kepala polisi itu.

"Kami menunggu diluar. Tenang Naruto kami ada disini, Sasuke jangan macam-macam terhadapnya. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku." kata Shikamaru lalu semuanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke disana. Setelah semua keluar, Sasuke mendekati naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"BODOH!"

BRAK!

Sasuke meninju tempok diatas Naruto, dan munculah retakan kecil disana. Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil mengganti posisi duduk.

"Kau bodoh Naruto." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari tembok itu.

"Aku tau." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kau-kau-kau membuatku takut." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

"Tapi aku baik-baik sajakan." Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke dia ingin mengurangi rasa khawatir suaminya itu. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku mati Naruto. Jika kau mati apa yang harus kulakukan, jika kau mati bagaimana hidupku, jika kau mati…. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membingkai wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu, dan aku juga tidak ingin mati. Terima kasih. terima kasih, Sasuke." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto dan Naruto diam saja. Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke, mengizinkan Sasuke untuk mencuimnya. Menciumnya untuk pertama kali dengan izin darinya setelah 2 tahun mereka berpisah. Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut, dia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti Naruto. Sebelum dia meminta yang lebih banyak dan sebelum tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dilepaskannya ciuman itu. Sasuke membuka matanya begitu pula dengan Naruto. wajah mereka berdua memerah. Sasuke kembali menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi naruto.

"Aku senang dan bahagia mengetahui kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. dan menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur dan istirahat.

To be continued

xixixixixixi. lapor chapter lima selesai. Hahahahahaha. Lagi-lagi akhirnya memalukan. Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa malah bersambung dengan kejadian yang seperti itu. hehehehe. Maaf kalo ternyata feel nya ga dapet. Tsuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat itu sedikit… eeerrrrmmmm… ya gitu deh. Hehehehehe. Ok Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuki datang dengan chapter 6 bersama Tsuki. hari ini sangat panas, seharusnya udah musim hujan, tapi ditempat Tsuki baru satu kali hujan, jadinya panas banget nih! *curcol* dichapter 6 ini diperlihatkan bagaimana mula-mula Gaara dekat dengan Naruto dan dengan akhir mereka pacaran. Hahahaha. Selamat! untuk yang menunggu kejadian ini. Kita balas review yuk…. Yuk!

kurohitsutoru : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki terbang, Tsuki terbang, Tsuki terbang….

Sypudth cuwidt : hehehehehe. Tsuki memang suka banget kalo sedikit di lebay kan, jadinya lebih seru. Hahahahaha. *mau enak sendiri* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

natsuki-riri : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Maafkan Tsuki jadi bikin bingung. Tsuki ga tau dapet ide darimana tuh bikin pengintaian jadi seperti itu. *PLAK!* xixixixixi. Nasib Kiba baik-baik aja kok. Tapi belum dibahas sekarang karena Naruto sakit. Dichapter selanjutnya pasti dibahas. Itachi ya? Hmmm… nanti Tsuki rencanakan deh. Tunggu aja ya.

monkey D eimi : xixixixixixi. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Iya nih, Tsuki juga merasakan hal yang sama. *PLAK!* masalah derap langkah kaki, Tsuki sebenarnya udah tulis, TAP TAP TAP. Tapi Tsuki heran. Kok tulisannya hilang ya? Padahal beneran udah di tulis. Kata arigatou di setiap membalas review juga, padahal yang Tsuki tulis itu 3 kali, tapi keluarnya malah satu. Kadang-kadang jadi bingung atau nggak boleh nulis 'Tap titik spasi Tap titik spasi terus Tap lagi terus titik lagi' Kalo Sasuke… hehehehehe. Tsuki lupa menulisnya, hehehehe. *ditimpuk sendal*. 

Apdian Laruku : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki dibuat terbang lagi nih. Hohohohoho. Tsuki bikin mereka mesra dulu, karena Tsuki akan membuat Sasuke sengsara sebentar lagi. Hahahahahaha *devil laugh* 

Waraqa green : berhubung UTS sudah lewat. Tsuki pastikan update kilat. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

Nara Temari (Uzumaki Yui) : 26 tahun

Nara Touru (Uzumaki Touru) : 3 tahun

**MISI**

Naruto masih saja berkeras untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, jelas-jelas dirinya masih sakit. Semua dibuat pusing oleh dirinya, Shikamarupun sampai kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Naruto untuk tidak pergi.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Shikamaru segera memakaikan wig yang ada disebelah kasur Naruto, Shikamaru dengan sengaja menggunakan nama Uzumaki Tsukiko. Masalah mata tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena Naruto sudah memakainya. Itu semua ditunjukan agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Naruto sakit, akan sangat berbahaya untuknya jika Naruto diketahui sedang sakit sekarang. Naruto menatap sebal Shikamaru yang memasang wig dengan kasar.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut merah marun. Naruto merasa terkejut melihat siapa pria itu.

"Gaara?" Naruto memanggil pria itu.

"Jadi itu benar dirimu, Tsuki?" Gaara mendekati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara.

"Nenekku bilang kau ingin selalu pulang sedangkan kau belum sembuh benar." Gaara menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin segera pulang. Di rumah sakit itu tidak enak." Naruto melirik sebal Shikamaru.

"Kau boleh pulang hanya dengan satu syarat. Aku akan menjadi perawatmu selama kau dirumah." Gaara memberitahu Naruto. dan pemberitahuan itu ternyata membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terkejut.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto sekarang sedang menuju rumahnya. Tapi dia tidak menuju seluruh rumahnya, dia akan pulang ke rumah Shikamaru. Dia tidak ingin orang lain masuk kedalam rumahnya, walaupun dia yakin Gaara tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, tetapi mencegah lebih baik dari pada sebuah informasi bocor karena hal yang tak terduga.

"Yui pasti senang mendengar kau akan segera pulang Tsukiko." Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto. Narutopun membalas senyum itu, walaupun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dibelakang Gaarapun hanya diam memandangi Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Setelah melewati kira-kira 30 Km mereka sampai di rumah Shikamaru, atau bisa dibilang rumah kedua Shikamaru karena akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika mereka masih tetap dirumah mereka, tapi tidak perlu khawatir semua foto disana atau barang apapun disana sudah didesain sedemikian rupa agar rumah itu tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada siapapun yang masuk dan rumah itu tidak akan membongkar rahasia mereka. Rumah itu sudah Shikamaru rencanakan sejak Naruto mengusulkan untuk menyamar sebagai anak SMA.

Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan menuntunnya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya tentang kelanjutan misi yang dijalankan oleh Kiba, tetapi Shikamaru melarangnya, dia ingin Naruto istirahat, paling tidak untuk hari ini. Karena Gaara akan menjadi perawat hingga lusa. Itu semua hanya untuk mengontrol tubuh Naruto. Jika tubuh Naruto sudah membaik dalam waktu sehari. Gaara akan pergi lusa. Tapi untuk hari ini Naruto mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari Gaara. Rumah mereka adalah rumah yang lumayan besar, rumah itu bergaya rumah jepang, bahkan pagarpun masih menggunakan tembok.

TOK TOK TOK

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kayu yang ada diantara tembok.

"Tunggu sebentar." terdengar suara dari dalam. Dan pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat, wanita itu sedang menggendong seorang batita, batita laki-laki berambut hitam. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Temari tersenyum hangat kepada semuanya.

"Tadaima…" Shikamaru dan Naruto berkata kepada Temari.

"Okaeri…" Temari menjawab dengan senang hati. Shikamaru mengambil batita itu dari gendongan Temari dan ternyata batita itu senang berada digendongan ayahnya. Batita itu tertawa bahagia, melihat hal itu membuat hati Naruto sedikit sakit, tapi dia segera mencium pipi batita itu.

"Touru… Tsuki pulang." Naruto kembali mencium pipi Touru. Touru memandang Naruto dengan mata bulatnya dan dia kembali tertawa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Naruto, dia ingin digendong oleh Naruto. Tetapi berhubung Naruto sedang sakit, Naruto tidak bisa menuruti itu semua.

"Touru… Tsuki ga bisa gendong Touru, besok saja ya." Naruto mencubit pipi Touru. Gaara yang melihat kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi itu hanya tersenyum. Dia yakin Keluarga ini memang sangat bahagia. Setelah itu Gaara dan semuanya segera masuk kedalam rumah. Rumahnya memang sangat asri dan sangat terkesan Jepang. Apalagi dengan tumbuhnya pohon sakura yang ada ditaman mereka. Ada juga kolam ikan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali ikan koi. Dan juga terdapat sebuah ayunan.

"Gaara. Berhubung kau harus menjaga Tsukiko. Kamarmu berada disebelah Tsukiko." Shikamaru memberitahu Gaara. Setelah itu Gaara dan Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Disana kamarmu." Naruto menunjuk kamar disebelah kiri kamarnya. Kamar mereka menghadap langsung pohon sakura. Gaara mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Narutopun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia melihat apa saja yang ditaruh dikamarnya, disana terdapat sebuah kasur yang berukuran kecil disamping kasur itu terdapat meja kecil dimana letak lampu tidur dan sebuah figura diletakan. Di sampingnya lagi terdapat meja belajar, dan sebuah jendela berada disana. Jendela itu mengarah kebelakang atau mengarah ke kebun belakang. Setelah itu ada kamar mandi dan sebuah tv, tentunya dengan beberapa foto editan Naruto bersama keluarga Shikamaru. Tapi jangan salah, foto itu tidak akan terlihat seperti foto editan, karena editannya terlalu sempurna. Disana juga terdapat sebuah poster besar. Naruto duduk disamping ranjangnya, dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Naruto membuka matanya. Pintu kamar Naruto bergeser dan terlihat Gaara. Gaara membawa pelaratan P3Knya. Naruto tersenyum, sekarang sudah saatnya mengganti perban yang ada dikepalanya. Naruto menepuk-nepukan tempat yang ada disebelahnya, mengizinkan Gaara untuk duduk disana.

"Aku harus mengganti perban yang ada dikepalamu." Gaara mengangkat kotak P3Knya.

"Aku tau." Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara. Gaara duduk disamping Naruto dan membuka perban kepala Naruto dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu dia membuka kotak P3Knya.

"Jika hanya untuk mengganti perban 4 kali sehari sih. Aku juga bisa." kata Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tapi kau juga harus dikontrol, Tsuki." Gaara menumpahkan obat merah diatas kapas dan menempelkannya kedahi Naruto. Setelah itu Gaara mulai memperban kepala Naruto lagi, setelah kepala sekarang tinggal tangan kiri dan kaki kanan Naruto, setelah semua selesai. Gaara baru tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku yakin, besok Tsuki bisa sembuh." Gaara membereskan kotak P3Knya.

"Itu semua harus terjadi." Naruto menatap Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lagi dan mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kamar Naruto dan matanya bertumpu pada figura yang ada disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Merasa Gaara memperhatikan sesuatu, Naruto mengikuti pandangan Gaara.

"Owh itu. Dia adalah adikku." Naruto mengambil figura yang dipandang Gaara.

"Dia sangat tampan bukan? Waktu itu aku menyamar sebagai ditektif terkenal Uchiha Naruto. Oleh karena itu rambutku berwarna kuning. Sekarang dia bersama kakek dan nenekku." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bayi yang sangat tampan. Hey! Kau penggemar Uchiha Naruto juga?" tanya Gaara antusias.

"Tentu, lihat saja kamar ini. aku mempunyai poster besar Naruto dan Sasuke. Kau penggemar Naruto juga?" Naruto menunjuk poster yang berada diatas ranjangnya, poster dimana Naruto dan Sasuke saling membelakangi dan mereka sama-sama membawa pistol ditangan mereka. Naruto sangat ingat kapan dia disuruh untuk foto seperti itu. itu semua karena Sasuke mendapatkan job untuk menjadi model sesaat, dan karena kebodohan Sasuke yang malah mau menerima job itu begitu saja. Naruto mau tidak mau harus mengikuti pemotretan itu. Itu adalah pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu. karena itu hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan.

"Tsuki, kau mendengarku?" Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Maafkan aku Gaara. Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau mau makan? Yui tadi berteriak untuk segera ke ruang makan." Gaara memberitahu Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Tentu, perutku sudah lapar sekali." Naruto mengelus perutnya, bertanda bahwa dia benar-benar lapar. Gaara mengikuti Naruto untuk bangkit dari ranjang Naruto, kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Kau bilang ke ruang makan, tapi inikan kamarmu?" Naruto sedikit protes.

"Aku harus menaruh ini dulu bukan?" Gaara mengangkat kotak P3Knya. Naruto terkikik geli, dia lupa bahwa Gaara baru saja mengganti perbannya. Naruto menggenggam balik tangan Gaara dan itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Itu semua terjadi karena Naruto sudah merasa nyaman bersama dengan Gaara.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Gaara. Dia melihat seluruh isi kamar Gaara, hanya sedikit yang dirubah oleh Gaara, dia hanya menambahkan figura-figura dirinya bersama dengan dua orang wanita, yang Naruto yakin adalah ibu dan nenek Gaara.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan rambut merahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tou-san, tapi dia sudah tidak ada, dia mati saatku berumur 5 tahun." kata Gaara sambil menaruh kotak P3Knya. Naruto menunduk, dia merasa tidak enak telah bertanya tentang ayah Gaara, Naruto yakin hati Gaara sangat sakit. Sama seperti dirinya saat ada orang yang bertanya tentang keluarganya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingin memeluk Gaara. Dia merasa Gaara sama dengan dirinya, dan disaat-saat sekarang Gaara pasti memerlukan sebuah pelukan hangat. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memeluk Gaara.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto memeluk erat Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya diam. Ada rasa sakit dihatinya yang kembali terbuka karena Naruto mengungkit Tou-sannya. Tapi Gaara menikmati pelukan Naruto, dia memang sedang ingin dipeluk oleh seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya. Setelah menumpahkan semua perasaan sedihnya, Gaara melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih." Gaara tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan seorang teman curhat. Kau bisa datang kepadaku, aku akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Naruto membalas senyum Gaara. Naruto tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Gaara, dia sangat ingat bagaimana keadaannya dulu, ditambah tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disampingnya, pada saat Naruto baru saja ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mereka mati, neneknya masih menjadi dokter dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusinya, itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakeknya karena kakeknya adalah seorang direktur rumah sakit. Semuanya sibuk, Naruto hanya sendiri, dia hanya bisa berkeluh kesah kepada makam ayah dan ibunya. Setiap pulang sekolah dia pasti berada dipemakaman. Disana Naruto ceritakan apa yang terjadi disekolah dan apa saja keluh kesahnya. Karena disekolah tidak mempunyai teman yang dapat dipercayainya, tapi… hanya ada satu yang dapat dipercayainya. Yaitu Shikamaru, mereka memang sudah berkenalan sejak dulu. Itu semua karena rumah Naruto berada tepat disebelah rumah Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang selalu ada untuk Naruto. bahkan mereka terkadang di gosipkan berpacaran. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi, mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat foto Gaara yang sedang sendiri. Naruto mendekati foto itu.

"Hey, kau bisa memanah?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan foto yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah jarang memegang panah." Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk keluar.

"Hmmmm…. Kapan-kapan kita bertarung. Aku juga bisa sedikit memanah." Naruto menggapai tangan Gaara dan Naruto diajak keluar oleh Gaara. Naruto memeluk tangan Gaara dan bercanda sampai di ruang makan. Shikamaru dan Temari melihat hal itu. Mereka merasakan Naruto sedikit berubah. Aura Naruto lebih ceria. Inilah, wajah asli Naruto bukan wajah ceria Naruto yang dipakai sebagai topeng. Mereka tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kalian akrab ya." Temari melirik tangan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan itu dan Naruto merasa salah tingkah. Gaara menarik kursi dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berkata kepada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dan segera duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto mengambil banyak makanan dipiringnya. Dia melihat piringnya yang sudah penuh, tapi kemudian Gaara mengambilkannya sepiring sayur.

"Aku tidak mau makan sayur sebanyak itu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sayur bisa membuatmu cepat sembuh." Gaara mengambil beberapa makanan dari piring Naruto.

"Dan kau tidak boleh makan ini dulu." Gaara meletakan makanan Naruto kedalam piringnya. Naruto menatap sebal Gaara. 'Jika mau, ambil saja. Mengapa harus punyaku.' batin Naruto. tapi akhirnya Naruto memakan juga apa yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Jika bukan karena sakit. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk mengambil makananku." Naruto mengambil sayur yang diambilkan oleh Gaara lalu memakannya.

"Makan yang benar." Gaara mengelap sudut bibir Naruto dengan jarinya. Shikamaru dan Temari yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli, sedangkan Naruto langsung menjadi kepiting rebus. Setelah kejadian itu Naruto makan dengan hati-hati, dia tidak ingin kejadian itu berulang.

"Kau harus tidur setelah ini." Gaara menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Hey! Ini masih jam 3. Kenapa aku harus tidur." Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Kau ingat kau harus banyak istirahat." Gaara mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto yang diingatkan hanya bisa kembali menggembungkan pipinya dia baru menyadari menjadi orang sakit itu ternyata sangat tidak enak.

Setelah makan Naruto kembali ke kamarnya tetapi karena Naruto tidak suka berada di kamar sendirian yang menurutnya sangat membosankan Naruto berencana untuk keluar. Apalagi, Shikamaru menyita hp nya karena takut Naruto akan memikirkan kembali misi dan itu menurutnya akan menganggu istirahat Naruto.

Naruto keluar secara mengendap, dia tahu Shikamaru, Temari dan Touru pasti sedang menonton tv sekarang. Dia mengendap menuju kolam ikan, setelah mengambil sebungkus makanan ikan. Naruto duduk disamping kolam itu, dicelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam itu.

"Segarnya…." Naruto menikmati dinginnya air yang menyentuh kakinya. Tidak dipedulikannya perban yang ada dikakinya.

"Tentunya kau juga ingin ditemani bukan?" Gaara duduk disamping Naruto.

"GAARA!" Naruto terkejut melihat Gaara yang duduk disampingnya dan ikut mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam itu.

"Kalau kau berteriak. Kakakmu pasti akan tau, Tsuki." Gaara menatap ikan yang menjauhi kaki mereka. Naruto menghela napas lalu membuka makanan ikan. Disebarkannya makanan ikan itu disekitar kakinya dan kaki Gaara. Itu dimaksudkan untuk membuat ikan itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hahahahaha." Naruto merasa geli setelah banyak ikan yang mendekati kakinya. Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertawa.

"Kau sangat cantik, Tsuki." Gaara menatap Naruto. Naruto secara refleks langsung menatap Gaara.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Naruto berdetak hebat. Dia merasakan panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Laki-laki manapun akan sangat beruntung memilikimu." tambah Gaara sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Tidak semua berpikiran sepertimu, Gaara. Pacar terakhirku meninggalkanku, bahkan dia menamparku." Naruto kembali memberi makan ikan, tetapi sekarang pandangannya sedikit muram.

"Itu karena dia adalah pria bodoh, Tsuki. Jika kau denganku, aku yakin aku tidak akan begitu." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto. 'Apa yang Gaara katakan. Apakah secara tidak langsung dia menembakku? Tapi kita baru saja akrab, dan ini ke empat kalinya kita bertemu dan tidak ada acara PDKT atau apapun. Kita baru kenal. Apakah Gaara benar-benar menyukaiku.' batin Naruto.

"Walaupun kita baru kenal dan bertemu empat kali, menurutku itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatku menyukaimu. Atau mungkin bisa ku bilang aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu menangis. Kau tau? Pertemuan kedua kita itu aku yang rencanakan, aku ingin mengetahui dimana kelasmu. Hehehehehe." Gaara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto baru kali ini melihat Gaara seperti itu. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dan dengan sukses mendapatkan sebuah cubitan dari Gaara.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis dan lucu." Gaara mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Naruto tersenyum lalu memandang langit yang sangat berwarna biru menurutnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Memang kau bertanya apa?" Naruto masih memandang langit.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Atau aku perlu jelaskan?" Gaara menatap Naruto yang masih saja memandang langit. Gaara menghela napas setelah melihat reaksi Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sepertinya Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan harap.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Shikamaru dan temari dapat mendengarnya, tapi mereka tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan layar televisi kembali. Tetapi untuk Gaara suara Naruto itu biasa saja. Dia memang sudah terkena panah seorang cupid sepertinya. Sehingga suara Naruto terdengar biasa- biasa saja. Naruto memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ta-ta-tapi." Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya.

"Menurutku, kau tidak perlu meragukanku. Bukankah wajar jika ku menembak orang yang ku suka. Jangan katakana kau menolak karena kita baru saja akrab. Menurutku. jika kita sudah merasa cocok mengapa harus menunggu waktu lama untuk saling mengenal. Kita bisa PDKT dalam masa pacaran. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai cewek yang baru aku temui. Kau tahu? Banyak cewek yang langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku, padahal mereka baru saja melihatku dan aku bahkan tidak tahu nama mereka." Gaara menyakinkan Naruto. Naruto menimbang-nimbang segalanya. Dia memang merasa nyaman dengan Gaara dan dia akui apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara memang benar.

Temannya saja banyak yang berpacaran padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Tapi itu semua sudah direncanakan oleh biro jodoh. Tetapi menurut Naruto kejadian yang dialaminya berbeda. sangat berbeda.

"Hmmm." Naruto tidak berani menatap Gaara.

"Hanya ada pilihan Ya dan Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin menunggu. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Gaara masih menatap Naruto.

"Apakah kita bisa menjalankan hubungan ini? Sedangkan kita belum mengetahui bagaimana masing-masing diantara kita? Bahkan aku adalah anak baru dan baru saja dekat denganmu." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang kita bisa PDKT saat kita pacaran dan kita bisa memulai saling mengenal jika kita sudah berpacaran. Asalkan kita memang sudah sehati dan sudah nyaman. Aku yakin hubungan ini akan berjalan lancar." Gaara tersenyum lembut. Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Baru kemarin dia membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya malah ingin menerima Gaara. Dia tidak mengerti. Hatinya bimbang. Satu sisi dia ingin mempertimbangkan Sasuke, satu sisi dia juga ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara.

"Ya." Tia-tiba Naruto berkata. Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. 'Hey! Apa yang aku katakan? Aku baru memikirkannya. Mulut yang tidak tahu majikan. Akukan belum menyuruhnya untuk berbicara.' batin Naruto.

HAP!

Gaara langsung memeluk Naruto. Dia merasakan bahagia yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Dia sangat bahagia. Naruto hanya diam saja dipelukan Gaara. Karena dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal, Tsuki." Gaara berkata dengan sangat yakin. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum dipelukan Gaara. Dia berharap apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara adalah benar, karena dia tidak ingin sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan Naruto berjanji, jika semuanya sudah terkendali dia akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Gaara. Tentang dirinya, keluarganya dan keadaan dirinya. Pada saat itu, dia akan menyerahkan segala kaputusan kepada Gaara, apakah dia memang masih ingin bersama atau memilih untuk putus, berhubung mereka berbeda 7 tahun.

Gaara melepaskan Naruto dan menatap dalam Naruto. Matanya benar-benar menyinarkan kebahagiaan. Naruto juga merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Naruto. 'Hey! Kita baru saja berpacaran. Mengapa-' perkataan Naruto dalam hati terpotong setelah dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dibibirnya. Dia melihat wajah Gaara yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi Naruto merasakan ciuman lembut Gaara. Entah mengapa hatinya tidak menolak dengan apa yang dikakukan oleh Gaara, Naruto menutup matanya, sama seperti Gaara yang menutup matanya dan akhirnya mereka menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. ciuman tanda kasih mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat merah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi." Gaara merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa, aku juga menyukainya." Naruto mengelus pipi Gaara. Kemudian Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"I love you." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"I love you too." Naruto menatap lembut Gaara atau sekarang dia bisa menyebutnya kekasihnya.

*Dilain tempat tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.*

"HAAACCHUU." Sasuke bersin. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bersin, padahal sore ini terlihat sangat indah dan tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya sakit. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Sasuke menyentuh dada bagian kirinya dan dia berharap. Tidak ada informasi yang sangat mengejutkan besok. Dan Sasuke kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia akan merencanakan penangkapan Orochimaru besok. Setelah menangkap Orochimaru dia berencana untuk kembali bersama Naruto. 'Aku tidak sabar mengajakmu kembali kerumah, Naruto. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohanku. Seperti yang dulu pernah kulakukan.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke melihat figura didepannya dan mengambilnya, diciumnya dengan sayang figura tersebut dan setelah itu diletakannya kembali figura tersebut ketempatnya. Itu adalah figura yang berisikan foto dirinya dan Naruto pada saat mereka menikah.

To be continued

Hahahahaha. Poor Sasuke. maaf ya Sasuke, aku membuat dirimu menderita terlebih dahulu. *Di chidori Sasuke*. Tsuki yakin semua akan terkendali. Hahahahaha. Ada yang tahu, ada yang tahu? Tsuki udah buat endingnya loh. Hahahahaha. Tsuki memang gelo, cerita belum selesai, tapi endignya udah selesai. Maafkan Tsuki. tsuki harap semua sesuai rencana karena kalo ceritanya sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Tsuki. Tsuki yakin endingnya tidak akan berubah, tetapi jika ditengah jalan ternyata ceritanya berubah, kayaknya endingnya perlu di ubah juga deh. Hehehehehe. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	7. Chapter 7

Wah… karena lagi banyak waktu. Bukan banyak waktu sih, tapi curi- curi waktu. Akhirnya Tsuki dapat membawa chapter ke 7 dari fanfic misi. Hehehehe. Berhubung semua inspirasi ada di fanfic ini, jadi fanfic Misi dulu yang Tsuki publish. Hmmm…. Ternyata hubungan Naruto dan Gaara memiliki pro dan kontra,tapi… kayaknya banyak yang ga suka kalo Naruto jadian sama Gaara. Tapi…. tenang saja, fanfic ini masih fanfic SasuFemNaru kok. Jadi bagi pendukung SasFemNaru tidak perlu khawatir. Chapter sekarang akan dibahas tentang pertemuan Juugo dan Orochimaru, dan berhubung kayaknya Tsuki ga bakat nulis pertempuran. Kayaknya pertempurannya kurang dapet feelnya deh, Tsuki minta maaf sebelumnya. Ada pemberitahuan satu lagi. Mungkin fanfic misi akan selesai 2 chapter lagi, Cuma sampai chapter 9. Dan Tsuki janji, jarak antara publish chapter ke 8 dan 9 itu berdekatan, paling lama 3 hari paling cepet satu hari. Ok, ok, ok. kita balas review.

chielasu88 : hua… Tsuki minta maaf… bukan maksud Tsuki begitu, tapi… Tsuki hanya, Tsuki hanya… Tsuki minta maaf….** /()\ **emang bikin rumit sih… hehehehehe *hujan batu* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

natsuki-riri : hua… Tsuki minta maaf… bukan maksud Tsuki begitu, tapi… Tsuki hanya, Tsuki hanya… Tsuki minta maaf….** /()\ **arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Itachi… mungkin hanya muncul satu kali dan itu akan terjadi dichapter selanjutnya. Soalnya Itachi lagi sibuk banget. Ga bakal ada cerai kok! Ini masih SasuFemNaru… Tsuki gak akan berpaling kok. 

fly girlz : xixixixixixixi, Naruto sama aku aja deh kalo gitu. *ditimpuk sepatu* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

tarayuki : hua… Tsuki minta maaf… bukan maksud Tsuki begitu, tapi… Tsuki hanya, Tsuki hanya… Tsuki minta maaf….** /()\ **arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Naru Freak : hua… Tsuki minta maaf… bukan maksud Tsuki begitu, tapi… Tsuki hanya, Tsuki hanya… Tsuki minta maaf….** /()\ **hiks, hiks, hiks. Tsuki minta maaf, Tsuki ga menyimpang kok, ini masih SasuFemNaru, tapi diselangi GaaNaru dulu, sebentar kok. Chapter akhir, mereka bakal putus. Hahahahahaha Tsuki ga bakal marah kok. Tsuki malah berterima kasih banyak atas sarannya, Tsuki emang sering seenak jidatnya sendiri. *Authornya gelo sih… jadinya begini.* Putusnya diakhir aja ya… hehehehehehe. Tsuki bakal bikin mereka balikan kok. Sekali lagi Tsuki minta maaf. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

anak ayam : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Masalah itu…. tunggu dichapter berikutnya ya. Hahahahaha. Tsuki juga sebenarnya ngasih sebuah petunjuk kecil pas chapter kemarin. Itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru nanti dibawah tentang alasan pentingnya. 

kurohitsutoru : hua… Tsuki minta maaf… bukan maksud Tsuki begitu, tapi… Tsuki hanya, Tsuki hanya… Tsuki minta maaf….** /()\** arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

nanao yumi : maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki kadang- kadang pusing sendiri mau publish yang mana dulu soalnya. *PLAK!* hahahahahaha, . tapikan Sasuke duluan. Nanti Tsuki harap semuanya akan adil. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Tsuki : hua… ternyata banyak banget yang ga suka sama hubungan Gaara dan Naruto.

Sasuke : salah Author sendiri. Udah benar aku sama Naruto. eh… Author malah bikin Naruto jadian sama Gaara.

Tsuki : tapikan maksud Tsuki…. *Memainkan jari*

Sasuke : mau bikin aku menderita? Seneng amat bikin aku menderita. udah… baru ada yang nolak sedikit aja langsung nyerah dan sedih kayak gitu. Kalo kayak gitu. Ga usah jadi Author lagi. Semua itu pasti ada yang pro dan pasti ada yang kontra. Author harus nerima donk! Kalo ada yang ngasih saran atau kritik. Dan yang harus Author tahu, Readers itu adalah raja dan ratu.

Tsuki : *Sweatdrop.* Sasuke kamu sakit ya? Kok ngomongnya bagus banget.

Sasuke : BLETAK! *jitak Author.* dasar Author gelo! Dikasih tahu malah kayak gitu.

Tsuki : hehehehehe. Maaf deh. *Kasih permen rasa tomat.*

Ok…. readers…

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

**MISI**

Naruto masuk kedalam kelas dengan tangan digandeng oleh Gaara. Naruto ternyata sudah sembuh dan Gaara juga sudah pulang kembali ke rumahnya dan Naruto akhirnya bisa kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto ingin dengan segera mengetahui bagaimana kejadian yang terjadi kepada Kiba, tapi pikirannya sekarang sedang menuju ke pengintaian yang akan terjadi sore nanti. Pengintaian akan dilakukan secara kerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian.

"Aku pegi dulu." Gaara mencium kening Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearah Gaara dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Semua anak yang berada disana dan melihat kejadian itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tiba- tiba Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sudah ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Ino.

"A-a-apa itu benar?" tanya Hinata.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku dan Gaara sekarang sudah menajdi sepasang kekasih." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gelang yang mereka semua tahu bahwa gelang itu adalah gelang yang dipakai oleh sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto dengan jelas dan Sasuke dapat melihat perlakuan Gaara kepada Naruto dengan baik. Sasuke menatap kesal bercampur marah bercampur benci kearah Naruto. Dia menyangka Naruto telah membuka sedikit hatinya tapi ternyata ini semua yang terjadi, Naruto malah berpacaran dengan Gaara. Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya mencoba mengendalikan seluruh amarahnya yang sedang mencapai titik puncak.

Naruto duduk dibelakang Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat dia melewatinya. Naruto memang sedang kasmaran sekarang. tidak berapa lama sensei masuk dan mulai menjelaskan pelajaran. Naruto memperhatikan guru itu dengan baik sedangkan Sasuke masih mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sangat ingin membunuh Gaara.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan menarik paksa Naruto menuju atap sekolah. Dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan perasaan Naruto. Naruto sangat terlihat seperti bimbang dan sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Baru saja dia sedikit memaafkan Sasuke, tapi esoknya Naruto malah menerima Gaara menjadi kekasihnya.

BUK!

Punggung Naruto terkena pembatas loteng, karena Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan kasar.

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kira punggungku terbuat dari besi sehingga aku tidak dapat merasakan sakit!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGATAKAN ITU. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO? BARU SAJA KAU SEDIKIT MEMBUKA HATIMU UNTUKKU, TAPI MENGAPA KAU SEKARANG MENJADI KEKASIH GAARA? MENGAPA? MENGAPA NARUTO?"

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul pembatas loteng tepat disebelah wajah Naruto. Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke, hal yang Sasuke lakukan tidak sedikitpun membuatnya takut.

"Urusi saja pekerjaanmu. Aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan Gaara." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"KAU-KAU- KAU MEMANG MEMBUATKU GILA, NARUTO!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke benar-benar kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Dan Narutopun merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Sasuke tetapi disudut hatinya dia sedikit senang, dia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke cemburu kepada Gaara dan Naruto senang, karena Sasuke juga merasakan sakit yang pernah dia rasakan saat Sasuke menamparnya.

Naruto melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Dia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Gaara pada saat istirahat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sudah ingin membuka pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menambahkan. Naruto mematung ditempat, Naruto sudah mendengar kata-kata itu beberapa kali dari mulut Sasuke. tapi kata-kata itu tetap dan selalu saja membuatnya terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak terbujuk dengan kata-kata itu lagi. Naruto memantapkan hatinya lalu membuka pintu itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

Sasuke menutup mukannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Setelah akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto dan mendapat sedikit harapan. Naruto telah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu." seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat seseorang itu.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke menatap sendu Shikamaru.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan yang menjijikan itu. Kau adalah lelaki." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Jika kau bersabar menunggu. Aku yakin Naruto akan kembali kepadamu." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Sasuke sedikit menemukan titik terang.

"Entahlah mengapa aku menganggap bahwa Naruto masih mencintaimu dan aku masih tetap berharap kalian bisa bersatu kembali." Shikamaru menatap langit.

"Kau kakak ipar yang baik." Sasuke ikut menatap langit.

"Hey! Mengapa kau membantuku dan memotivasiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi entah mengapa aku ingin kalian bersatu kembali. Dan sebenarnya… aku juga tidak mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa aku menginginkan hal seperti itu. tapi ada satu alasan penting yang membuatku berharap kau akan kembali dengan Naruto." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, setelah itu dia meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Masih ada harapan ya." Sasuke mengelus dagunya lalu kembali ke kelas.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya tetapi di tengah perjalanan dia menemukan Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang berduaan. Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi setelah itu dia menyeringai dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengambil Naruto sekarang." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang tidak suka dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kepada Naruto. yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Naruto. Sasuke mengelus kepalanya sebentar lalu berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Juugo?" Sasuke berbicara pelan. Naruto berfikir sejenak lalu memutar matanya sebentar. Setelah itu dia tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku sangat minta maaf." Naruto memohon kepada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Naruto." Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang. Tapi… karena ketidaksukaan Sasuke melihat hal itu, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pergi dari sana. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam pengintaian kali ini. Biar pihak polisi saja yang mengurusi ini semua." Sasuke menatap remeh Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?"

BRAK!

Naruto memukul pohon yang ada disamping Sasuke. dia sangat tidak terima, dirinyalah yang mendapatkan info, tetapi dirinya malah tidak boleh ikut.

"Jika aku menuruti kata-katamu. Aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh didunia ini." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya lalu pergi, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. menyebabkan Naruto jatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dalam bahu Naruto. dia sangat merindukan kebersamaan mereka, dia sangat menginginkan Naruto sekarang.

"Aku ingin kembali, Shikamaru juga menyutujuinya. Katanya dia sangat ingin kita kembali, apalagi dengan suatu alasan khusus. Aku yakin alasan itu adalah alasan yang sangat penting." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. tetapi Naruto malah menyikut Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"APA SAJA YANG SHIKAMARU KATAKAN?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Hanya itu saja. Aku bahkan sangat penasaran dengan alasan yang disebut Shikamaru sangat penting-"

"APAPUN YANG DIKATAKAN OLEH SHIKAMARU ITU TIDAK BENAR. DAN APAPUN ANG DIKATAKANNYA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU." Naruto berteriak memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke sebentar lalu pergi dari sana dan segera melangkah menuju kelas dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal dan sangat kecewa. Dia tidak percaya Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Sasuke. Tapi dia akan sangat marah kepada Shikamaru jika dia mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu kepada Sasuke. Naruto berfikir sejenak, 'Shikamaru pasti belum mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke, karena jika Shikamaru sudah mengatakannya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan sangat marah dan shock mendengarnya.' batin Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya kekursi dan segera membuka tasnya. Diambilnya mp4 dari tasnya dan segera dia dengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya, dia juga mengambil sebuah buku. Dipandanginya cover buku itu dengan pandangan sendu tapi setelah itu, Naruto membukannya. Dia akan mengatur rencana untuk misinya pada saat pengintaian hari ini. Naruto berfikir sejenak apakah dia akan menemui Juugo terlebih dahulu apa tidak. Tapi dia memilih untuk kembali mencorat-coret bukunya. Setelah semua rencana sudah dianggap sangat sempurna. Naruto menutup bukunya dan segera menaruhnya didalam tas.

Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk meminta mata-matanya berkumpul dirumahnya yang berada di timur. Naruto sangat tidak sabar dengan pengintaian ini. Naruto sangat berharap bisa menangkap Orochimaru sekarang. dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru pada saat dia menanyakan bagaimana misi yang dijalankan oleh Kiba. Bahwa mereka akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini. Dia yakin, sebentar lagi dia akan menemukan markas Orochimaru. Naruto memang sangat tidak sabar sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membereskan alat tulisnya dan menengok kearah pintu. Dia dapat melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara dan melambai kepada Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Apa sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto sedikit manja.

"Tidak juga." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto menuju parkiran. Karena Gaara akan mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" Sasuke berteriak dari belakang. 'Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan olehnya.' batin Naruto.

"Mobilku diambil oleh kakakku. Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Gaara dari tangan Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kesal karena Naruto tahu, Sasuke sedang berbohong. Tapi setelah itu Naruto menarik Gaara kembali dan menggandenganya sangat erat. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruto dan dia berdiri diantara Naruto dan Gaara. 'tidak akan aku biarkan kalian bersatu.' batin Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke kesal dan Gaara melempar deathglare terbaiknya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dia sangat menikmati permainannya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, tetapi Sasuke dengan cepatnya masuk.

"Cewek itu duduknya dibelakang saja." Sasuke menutup pintu mobil Gaara dengan keras. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Dia sangat ingin memukul Sasuke. Tapi setelah itu Naruto menatap Gaara, dia meminta maaf atas semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto, karena dia tahu yang patut disalahkan adalah Yakushi atau Sasuke. Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, Naruto akan duduk dibelakang.

"Hey cepatlah!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabar.

TAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala sasuke.

"Hey.. keluar kau dari mobil. Kau bilang mobilmu dibawa oleh kakakmu? Kakakmu kau bilang? Aku tau kakakmu berada di Inggris sekarang. jangan berpura-pura!" Naruto keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu depan, dimana Sasuke duduk. Ditarik keluarnya Sasuke dengan paksa dari sana dan Naruto langsung duduk ditempat Sasuke dan menyuruh Gaara untuk segera pergi.

Sasuke memandang kepergian mobil Gaara. 'Sial!' batin Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Dia sangat kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia merasa sangat badmood. Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto, mencoba untuk sedikit menghibur.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku benar- benar sedang kesal sekarang." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan cepat menuju rumah." Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto lalu segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Naruto.

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto. Naruto hanya turun, berterimakasih, membungkukan badan sebentar lalu langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke benar- benar membuat hubungan Gaara dan Naruto sedikit tidak mulus.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto sekarang sudah berada dirumahnya sebelah timur. Setelah mengganti baju, Naruto dan Temari segera menuju rumahnya. Touru mereka titipkan kepada pelayan yang ada di rumahnya itu. sehingga Temari dan Shikamaru tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Touru.

"Aku yakin polisi akan mengikuti kita juga dan karena aku takut adanya mereka malah memperlambat kita. Aku sudah memanggil mereka kesini. Aku yakin mereka akan segera datang." Naruto membuka buku yang berisi seluruh rencananya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke berasama dengan beberapa anak buahnya datang.

"Jadi ini rumahmu yang lain ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan isi dari rumah Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto melirik kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke harus segera duduk disebelahnya, karena dia akan segera menjalaskan. Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto dan Naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui dimana mereka akan bertemu. Aku mendengar dengan jelas, bahwa Juugo akan bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah. Dan jika kita sampai disana sesudah mereka sampai. Itu akan sangat menimbulkan kecurigaan. Jadi kita akan kesana sebelum mereka datang. Kalian akan menyebar. Dan aku juga tidak mau kejadian Karin terjadi lagi. Aku ingin ada yang menjaga dalam radius 100 meter dan radius 300 meter. Sedangkan aku akan berada didekat mereka, antara 10 samapi 30 meter. Disini yang berkuasa adalah aku. Dan aku tidak suka jika ada yang tidak setuju atau memberontak. Kita bekerja secara tim. Tapi pemimpinnya adalah aku." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, karena dia tahu, Sasuke akan segera mengajukan protesnya. Tapi karena sudah diperingatkan oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu, Sasuke tidak jadi berkomentar.

"Dan.. aku tidak yakin dengan penampilan kalian. Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Kankuro. Aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan keterampilan kalian. Bawa semua polisi yang berjumlah 10 ini ke kamar penyamaran. Kalian mengerti?" Naruto menatap semua mata-matanya.

"SIAP!" jawab seluruh mata-mata Naruto dengan serempak dan tegas.

Naruto memandang semua polisi yang mengikuti mata-matanya dan matanya sekarang tertuju kepada sasuke yang hanya diam ditempat duduknya.

"Kau fikir, penyamaranmu sudah sempurna? HAH?" Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin, istriku sendiri yang membantuku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi… aku sibuk!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang menaiki tangga. Setelah itu dia segera masuk kedalam kamar penyamaran. Karena dia juga butuh penyamaran dan dia tidak ingin dibilang sebagai pengganggu. 'Sepertinya Shikamaru akan membantuku.' batin Sasuke.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menggunakan penyamarannya juga. dia akanmenyamar sebagai anak sekolah. Naruto mengambil wig dengan potongan pendek berwarna putih. Matanya menggunakan lensa berwarna hijau. Setelah itu dia mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Naruto juga menggunakan sebuah bando, kaus kaki panjang selutut dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Naruto juga segera menghilangkan 3 garis halus diwajahnya, diambilnya juga sebuah headset, dipakainya headset itu, tetapi Naruto tidak menyetel lagu. Dia hanya memakainya sebagai tambahan. Dan penampilannya sempurna sekarang.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan segera turun. Disana dia sudah menemukan semuanya. Dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke diantara mereka.

"Shikamaru, kenapa Sasuke tidak menjadi pengumpul kayu saja?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. sepertinya Naruto ingin balas dendam kepada Sasuke. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kaca mata dengan frame berwarna coklat. Ditekannya frame itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" Naruto memberi komando.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Ini semua adalah salah Shikmaru yang membuat penyamaran Naruto untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran. Sasuke sekarang menggunakan seragam sekolah dari sekolah lain. Celana putih, kemeja putih dan jas berwarna putih juga.

"Shikamaru memang sangat mendukungmu." Naruto mengalihkan pandandangannya kearah jendela.

"Dia memang kakak ipar yang baik." Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto. setelah itu mereka segera menuju tempat yang direncanakan.

Naruto duduk dibawah pohon dan Sasuke juga ikut duduk disampingnya. Sasuke menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Jangan kau fikir kau bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

TAK!

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Itu untuk mempertegas bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Sasuke menyenderkan badannya kepohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto mencopot salah satu headsetnya dan memasangkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya ini." Naruto ikut menyenderkan badannya ke pohon. Diletakannya kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. Sasuke memang sedikit terkejut awalnya. Tetapi akhirnya dia menerima, dia malah sangat senang dengan itu semua, apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya teringat dengan masa lalu. Naruto menekan frame kacamatanya. Dia dapat melihat Juugo yang sedang berjalan.

"30 meter diarah jam 3. Mereka akan bertemu disana." Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Sasuke yang mengerti hal itu hanya mengangguk.

Naruto terus mengamati Juugo yang sedang bertemu dan berbicara kepada Orochimaru. Kemudian tiba- tiba Naruto mencopot headsetnya dan bangun, Sasuke yenga mengetahui bahwa penggrebekan akan segera dimulai ikut bangun.

"Semua siap dalam posisi masing-masing." Naruto memberi komando kepada semua mata-matanya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, sampai dia bisa melihat seluruh mata-matanya.

"SEKARANG!" Naruto memberi komando.

Semua mata-mata segera menyerbu. Naruto segera berlari dan mencoba menangkap Orochimaru.

DUAR!

Orochimaru melemparkan sesuatu ketanah dan sebuah asap keluar.

"Tekan frame kaca mata kalian!" Naruto berteriak kepada mata-matanya. Naruto terus mencari dimana Orochimaru, dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan emasnya. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat kearah selatan dan melihat seseorang yang sedang mengarahkan panah kesebalah kanannya, Naruto menengok kesebelah kanannya dan melihat Juugo.

"Juugo awas…."

JRAT!

Panah mengenai tubuh Juugo. Dan Juugo langsung jatuh ketanah.

"KANKURO! ARAH JAM DUA SERATUS METER DARI TEMPATMU." Naruto berteriak.

Kankuro yang berada 300 meter dari tempat kejadian segera berlari kearah yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto. diaktifkannya lensa matanya yang bisa berubah menjadi teropong. Dia dapat melihat orang yang sedang berlari itu. kankuro berlari. Dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

SYAT!

Kankuro melemparkan pisau kearah kepala orang itu tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia hanya berhasil membuat wig yang dikenakan oleh orang itu jatuh. Kankuro segera mengambil lagi pisau yang ada dipingganggnya.

SYAT!

Kankuro kembali melemparkan pisaunya. Tetapi lagi-lagi gagal, orang itu lebih tangkas dari pada apa yang diperkirakan. Tiba-tiba orang itu berbalik dan menyeringai kearah Kankuro.

"KAU MATI!"

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau tepat mengenai perut Kankuro dan Kankuro jatuh ketanah.

"Lemah." Orang itu berkata lalu pergi dari sana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat keadaan Juugo, semua mata-matanya tidak bisa membantu. Temari sedang berada ditempat Kankuro. Dia sedang membantu Kankuro yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Sasuke memberitahu anak buahnya.

"Tidak! Bawa dia kemobilku." Naruto memerintahkan Kiba. Kiba mengangguk lalu mengangkat Juugo kemobil Naruto. Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia? Aku ikut!" Sasuke membuka pintu belakang mobil Naruto, tetapi ternyata pintu mobil itu sudah dikunci.

"Kau cukup disini." Naruto sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya dan dia segera pergi dari sana. Dia akan membawa Juugo ke tempat yang sangat tepat. Karena Juugo akan segera mati jika dia tidak segera ditolong. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ada racun dipanah tersebut. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Juugo dibawa kerumah sakit karena keselamat Juugo pasti akan terganggu. Karena Orochimaru tidak akan tinggal diam jika Juugo masih hidup. dan tempat yang pantas untuk merawat Juugo hanya ada satu tempat. Yaitu rumah Jii-san dan Baa-sannya.

To be continued

Selesai…. Hahahahaha. Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai. Sesuai dengan rencana bahwa fanfic misi akan tamat dibawah 10 chapter. Tsuki minta maaf kalo ternyata hubungan Gaara dan Naruto tidak direstui. Hiks, hiks, hiks. Dan Tsuki minta maaf lagi karena Tsuki gak akan merubah hubungan Gaara dan Naruto. hubungan Gaara dan Naruto akan berakhir di chapter terakhir. Tsuki minta maaf, karena kalo hubungan mereka Tsuki bikin putus sekarang. Tsuki harus merubah endingnya. Jadi… Tsuki tidak mengubah hubungan Naruto dan Gaara sampai chapter terakhir. *egois nih authornya* Maafkan Tsuki…. Tsuki minta maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf. *membungkukan badan.* dan Tsuki hanya bisa berkata, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuki akhirnya bisa juga publish chapter ke 8 ini. tidak lupakan? bahwa ini adalah chapter yang mendekati akhir, 3 hari lagi. Tsuki akan publish chapter terakhirnya. Tsuki janji, hahahahahahaha. Dan Tsuki akan publish cerita baru, tapi masih dalam proses ceritanya. Review aja ah.

Fanny love Everyone : xixixixixi, Tsuki kan emang orang jahat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *hujan batu.*xixixixii, Tsuki kan cari suasana baru, tapi gak tepat nih, hehehehehe. Masalah yang satu itu, lewat PM aja ya. . arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

monkey D eimi : hehehehehhe. Soalnya Tsuki udah ga sabar nulis akhir cerita dari MISI. Hihihihihi, gpp kok, yang penting udah review. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. SIAP! Hehehehe (^0^)\ 

chielasu88 : maaf, maaf, maaf. Bukan maksud Naru kayak gitu kok. *Naruto : salahkan Author Tsuki, jangan aku!* hahahahaha, akan dijawab dichapter ini. siiiipppp! Pasti dibuat happy ending. Jangan dibuang Gaaranya buat aku juga gpp kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

anak ayam : aku gak akan tega suruh Touru pake wig. Kasihan dia, bukan itu maksudku. Aku akan jelaskan dibawah aja ya. Masalah, kedua masalah itu… hmmm… sepertinya… lihat dibawah aja deh. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

nukoi reitsuya : holla sypudth. Gpp kok, udah baca dan review aja udah seneng banget. Hahahahaha. Xixixixi. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Sasuke sedikit Tsuki buat menderita, karena sebenarnya yang sangat menderita disini adalah Naruto. Tsuki harap dichapter ini Naruto gak terlalu sadis. Karena Sasuke cuma sedikit keluar. hehehehe. Tsuki gak bakal marah kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

kurohitsutoru : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

**MISI**

Naruto memasukan mobilnya kedalam sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi memiliki sebuah taman yang sangat besar dan luas.

"JII-SAN BANTU AKU!" teriak Naruto. dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang yang umurya kira-kira 70 tahun, tetapi pria itu masih terlihat sangat memiliki banyak tenaga.

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan memperlihatkan keadaan Juugo. Pria itu mengangguk lalu dengan segera dibawanya Juugo masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tsunade harus cepat menolongnya jika kau ingin pria ini tetap hidup! Jii-san tidak perlu memberitahukanmukan dimana Baa-san mu berada?" Jiraya menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri saja. Setelah Juugo berhasil dikeluarkan dari mobilnya oleh Jiraya, Naruto segera berlari kearah kamarnya.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan hal itu membuat seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 67an menatap horor dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Dia baru saja tidur!" Tsunade menjewer kuping Naruto.

"Aw, aw, aw. Ini sakit, Baa-san. Maafkan aku. Ini masalah hidup dan mati seseorang." Naruto menatap serius Baa-sannya itu. Tsunade menghela napas lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau disini. Temani Haru. Aku akan menengoknya kebawah." Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto sekali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya satu orang yang menurutnya bisa membuat racun sejenis itu. Tsunade memandang Jiraya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Jirayapun mengerti bahwa yang dihadapi oleh cucunya sekarang adalah sahabat lama mereka. Sahabat yang telah mengkhianati mereka dan lebih memilih untuk menghasilkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ku fikir, kita masih mempunyai penawar racun ini di gudang, Jiraya." Tsunade menatap Jiraya.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu." Jiraya segera pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan segera berlari kebawah.

SRAK!

Tsunade menyobek baju Juugo dengan kasar dan melihat luka yang tepat berada diatas jantung Juugo. 'Aku yakin, jika kau tidak dibawa kemari, kau tidak akan selamat nak.' batin Tsunade prihatin. Tsunade segera menyiapkan air panas di baskom, air panas itu disiapkan berbaskom-bakom.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruto dari pintu.

"Apa Haru sudah tidur?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto.

"Tentu. Jika belum, aku tidak akan kemari, Baa-san." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. Setelah itu dia mendekati Tsunade.

"Aku lihat, dia cukup parah." Naruto mengelus dagunya.

"Anak pintar. Tidak sia-sia aku mengajarkanmu pengobatan. Dan pilihanmu tepat sekali membawanya kesini, Naru-chan." Tsunade tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku membawa penawarnya." Jiraya datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tsunade segera membagi penawar racun itu menjadi 3. Satu dicampurkan untuk membersihkan luka itu. satu untuk diminumkan kepada Juugo dan satu akan disuntikan kedalam tubuh Juugo.

"Apa Orochimaru melakukan hal yang aneh lagi?" Jiraya bertanya kepada Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan suntikan.

"Begitulah. Dia menculik anak untuk dijadikannya percobaan." Naruto memasukan penawar racun itu kedalam suntikan yang sedang dipegangnya. Jiraya dan Tsunade sedikit terkejut dan menatap Naruto lalu kembali mengerjakan perkerjaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kita masih mempunyai infus?" tanya Naruto kepada Jiraya.

"Kau lupa? Rumah ini sama seperti rumah sakit mini." Jiraya tersenyum kepda Naruto dan tanpa disuruh, Jiraya langsung pergi untuk mengambil infus yang akan digunakan oleh Juugo.

"Apa kita harus memasukan obat ini menggunakan selang?" tanya Naruto menatap Tsunade. Tsunade baru saja menyiapkan selang yang akan dimasukkannya kedalam tubuh Juugo.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Akan lebih bagus jika penawar ini segera masuk kedalam lambungnya. Kau tahu, Orochimaru selalu membuat racun yang sangat kompleks." Tsunade menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawa Juugo.

"Dia berguru kepada Orochimaru agar menjadi seorang dokter yang handal." kata Naruto sambil memasukan selang kedalam mulut Juugo.

"Anak yang baik." Tsunade mempersiapkan penawar racun yang akan masuk kedalam selang itu. mareka berdua ditambah dengan Jiraya bekerja sama untuk menolong Juugo. Mereka tidak ingin orang sebaik Juugo harus pergi karena hal yang tidak baik.

Setelah 3 jam mereka memberikan pertolongan pertama akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Juugo sudah terlihat baik sekarang. Naruto bersyukur Juugo masih bisa bertahan hidup. Naruto tersenyum kepda Baa-san dan Jii-sannya.

"Tadaima…" Naruto tersenyum kepada Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan." Tsunade dan Jiraya tersenyum balik kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita harus membiarkan pemuda ini untuk istiahat." Tsunade menatap semuanya meminta persetujuan dan semua menjawab itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Mereka bertiga meningglkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana mereka dulu sering berkumpul.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan suamimu, Naru-chan?" tanya Jiraya.

"Tentu saja, kami bekerja sama dengannya untuk menangkap Orochimaru." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Apakah Haru baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Dia selalu baik dan kuat." Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan menginap. Aku akan tidur bersama Haru." Naruto sedikit menguap lalu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Jiraya mencoba menenangkan istrinya karena Tsunade terlihat sangat khawatir kepada Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Juugo membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari membuatnya terbangun. Dia mencoba melihat sekitar dan mengenali dimana dirinya sekarang. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk, karena dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Naruto meletakan segelas air disamping meja Juugo.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya Juugo kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap tidak percaya Juugo. Mana mungkin Juugo melupakannya padahal mereka baru beberapa hari yang lalu berkenalan.

"Aku Tsukiko. Apa kau lupa?" Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Tapi sedetik kemudian di tertawa.

" Hahahahaha. Owh ya, aku lupa. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak memakai penyamaranku. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto atau bisa kau sebut juga Uchiha Naruto." Naruto menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya karena merasa sangat malu.

"Jadi Tsukiko itu adalah… Kau sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Naruto? detektif terkenal itu?" tanya Juugo lagi.

"Begitulah. Maafkan aku telah membohongimu." Naruto tersenyum kepada Juugo.

CKLEK!  
>seseorang muncul dari pintu.<p>

"Kau sudah siuman rupanya." kata seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang.

"Seperti yang Jii-san lihat." Naruto menatap Juugo dan Jiraya secara bergantian.

"Ji-ji-jika kau Uchiaha Naruto, berarti lelaki ini adalah… LELAKI INI ADALAH KAKEKMU, YANG BERARTI DIA ADALAH PEMILIK KONOHAGAKURE HOSPITAL? DAN KAU MEMPUNYAI ISTRI SEORANG DOKTER YANG SANGAT HEBAT DAN TERKENAL YANG BERNAMA TSUNADE?" Juugo berteriak keras, karena Juugo merasa tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Dan munculah banyak pertanyaan yang membanjiri otak Juugo.

"Semua yang dikatakan olehmu adalah benar." Jiraya tersenyum kearah Juugo.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Juugo aku adalah… hmmm… teman dari Uchiha Naruto." Juugo melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Ribut sekali disini." seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning pucat masuk dengan seorang anak laki-laki ditangannya.

"Kau-kau-kau. AKU BENAR KAU PASTI ADALAH TSUNADE DOKTER TERKENAL ITUKAN? KAU TAHU? KAU ADALAH INSPIRASIKU DANKAU ADALAH PANUTANKU." Juugo terlihat sangat senang.

"Temanmu yang satu ini sangat baik, Naru-chan." Tsunade berkata kepada Naruto.

"Tapi siapa anak laki-laki itu?" tanya Juugo sambil menunjuk bayi yang ada ditangan Tsunade.

"Dia adalah anak laki-laki-"

"Dia adalah adikku." Kata Naruto sedikit memotong perkartaan Jiraya. Jiraya dan Tsunade menatap tidak percayaa Naruto tetapi mereka akhirnya memaklumi itu semua dan menerima dengan baik.

"Wah… adikmu sangat tampan ya?" Juugo tersenyum kepada naruto.

"Tentu!" Naruto tersenyum kepada Juugo juga.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dengan gurumu itu, kau tahu? Sebenarnya gurumu itu adalah Orochimaru. Aku sedikit heran kau tidak mengetahui itu semua." Naruto mencium pipi anak laki-laki kecil lalu melirik Juugo.

"Dia selalu memakai topeng, jadi aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya." Juugo menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Kau tidak perlu menyesali itu semua. Jii-san , Baa-san, aku serahkan Juugo pada kalian. Aku harus menuntaskan semuanya sekarang." Naruto mengambil jaket yang ada dikursi lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Selalu saja begitu." Jiraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya atau rumahnya bersama dengan Shikmaru. Dia harus cepat sebelum Gaara menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Naruto turun dan menempelkan plat nomer plat mobil diatas plat mobilnya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui itu semua. setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah dan mengganti baju dan menggunakan penyamarannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kankuro?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Dia masih berada di rumah sakit, Temari menemaninya sekarang." Shikamaru menyuapi Touru.

"Kita adakan rapat setelah aku pulang sekolah. Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana penjelasan dari Kiba." Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

Naruto bangkit dan menggambil handphonenya. Setelah itu ditekannya sebuah nomer.

"Hallo. Gaara? Maaf, aku sakit, aku tidak bisa masuk sekarang. aku hanya sedikit flu. Baik. Ya aku tahu. aku tunggu kau di rumah jika kau ingin menengokku. Ok, bye…" Naruto menutup telfonnya dan setelah itu dia menelfon Kiba.

"Kiba! Aku tunggu kau dirumahku dan Shikamaru sekarang. aku tunggu 1 jam lagi, kau mengerti!" Naruto menegaskan suaranya. Setelah menelfon Kiba, Naruto bergabung kembali dengan Touru dan Shikamaru.

"Kasihan sekali Touru." Naruto mencubit pipi Touru.

"Kau akan membuatnya menangis, Naruto." Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto hanya terkikik kepada Shikamaru dan mengambil makanan untuk sarapan.

Tidak berapa lama, Kiba datang. Tentunya dengan penyamaran, dia menyamar sebagai pekerja perbaikan saluran air.

"Jadi bagaimana waktu itu?" tanya Naruto.

Flash Back

Kiba meneruskan pengintaiannya dan membiarkan Naruto. karena Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia akan terus mengintai Tayuya. Kiba kembali memfokuskan pandangannya dan didepan terdapat perempatan, Kiba harus mengikuti kemanapun Tayuya pergi. Tayuya mengambil jalan lurus dan kiba mengikutinya, tetapi tiba-tiba datang 4 mobil yang sama persis dengan mobil tayuya, semuanya benar-benar sama tidak ada yang bisa dibedakan, bahkan yang ada didalamnyapun sama. Tetapi Kiba masih bisa membedakannya, hingga mobil itu berputar-putar, mereka mengganti posisi mereka.

Dan ternyata itu semua membuat Kiba sidikit bingung. Salah satu diantara mobil itu membuka kacanya dan melemparkan pisau kearah mobil Kiba. Dan untungnya Kiba bisa menghindari itu semua. Kiba masih mencirikan mobil Tayuya. Dan mobil itu semua berpisah dan mengambil jalur yang berbeda, dan untungnya Kiba masih bisa mengikuti mobil Tayuya yang asli.

Kiba terus mengikuti Tayuya. Dan tanpa dia sadari dibelakang terdapat sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang mengikutinya. Kiba terus mengendarai mobilnya. Sampai…

DUAR!

Mobil ban Kiba pecah, mobil Kiba berputar. Kiba segera membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Kiba melemparkan sebuah chip kebawah mobil putih itu. karena Kiba tahu. mobil putih itu pastia akan mengawal Tayuya sampai Tayuya sampai dimarkas Orochimaru. Setelah itu mobil putih itu pergi mendahului mobil Kiba.

BRAK!

Mobil Kiba menabrak pohon. Kiba membuka pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum.

"Misi selesai!" Kiba menyeringai lalu menekan frame kaca matanya menandai bahwa chip itu memang sudah menempel dengan benar.

Flash Back off

"Apakah chip itu masih disana sampai sekarang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku sudah menemukan dimana markas Orochimaru." Kiba berkata dengan bangganya.

"Chip itu tidak terdeteksi?" tanya Naruto.

"Chip yang tak akan terdeteksi dengan apapun. Salah satu chip yang kubuat." Kiba menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus." Naruto bertepuk tangan. Dia sangat mengagumi Kiba yang bertindak sangat cepat dan tangkas.

DRET, DRET, DRET.

Handphone Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar.

"Hallo." terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Hallo. Dengan siapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah melupakanku rupanya, Naru-chan?"

"Siapa ini?" Naruto penasaran.

"Ku tunggu ditaman bermain. Ok? sekarang juga!" kata orang disebrang yang berkesan sangat memaksa.

PET!

Sambungan terpotong. Karena Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang tidak bisa dibuat penasaran. Naruto segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi.

"Mau kemana? Kaukan menyuruhku datang." Kiba tidak terima kepada naruto yang membuangnya begitu saja.

"Ada hal penting. Dan instingku bilang, aka nada berita yang sangat penting." Naruto menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru, setelah itu dia pergi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menunggu di taman bermain. Dia masih belum mengetahui siapa yang memintanya kemari, suara orang itu sungguh tidak mengingatkan Naruto kepada siapapun.

HUG!

Seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sudah siap siaga langsung menyikut orang tersebut,

"Aw… seperti biasa selalu siap siaga." Orang tersebut langsung menutup mata Naruto. Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan pria itu dari matanya.

"Jangan main-main ya. Kau kira aku bodoh."

DUAK!

Kaki Naruto menedang lutut orang yang menutup matanya itu.

"Aw, Aw, Aw. Kau selalu saja menendang lutuku." Orang itu memegangi lututnya. Naruto berbalik dan melihat orang itu.

"I-I-itachi-nichan…." Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Kau selalu menyikut dan menendangku. Kau sadar itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Nii-chan yang selalu membuatku seperti itu. mengapa tidak memberitahu jika datang. Akukan bisa menjemput Nii-chan di bandara." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sasuke sudah cukup." Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang.

"Owh ya, aku dengar Sasuke sudah menemukanmu. Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan dimana dirimu. Tapi kau malah membuka persembunyianmu sendiri." Itachi terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Ini semua karena Orochimaru. Gara- gara dia aku harus begini. Terima kasih Nii-chan telah menyembunyikanku selama ini." Naruto memeluk lebih erat Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, Naru-chan." Itachi melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan Naruto langsung terkikik mendengar itu.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-chan. Mengapa Nii-chan pulang?" Naruto menatap itachi.

"Ada hal penting tentang Orochimaru yang ku ketahui. Satelit yang ku miliki akhirnya bisa menemukan dimana markas Orochimaru berada." Itachi berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Itachi mengangguk lalu berbisik lagi kepada Naruto.

"Tapi… sebenarnya alasan mengapa aku pulang adalah karena aku merindukan keponakanku. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Seperti biasa ada di rumah Baa-san." Naruto menggandeng tangan Itachi untuk masuk kedalam taman bermain.

"Aku harus kesana rupanya. Tapi, aku juga harus menanyakan sesuatu tentang obat- obatan kepada Baa-san. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum mengatahui tentang Haru ya?" Itachi mengelus dagunya.

"Biarkan saja. Walaupun Nii-chan adalah kakaknya, Nii-chan tidak boleh memberitahunya." Naruto menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Hey… ayo naik permainan itu." Itachi menunjuk sebuah permainan roller coster. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera berlari untuk segera mengantri.

Setelah mendapat telfon bahwa Gaara akan ke rumahnya, Naruto segera mengakhiri permainannya.

"Apakah itu pacar barumu?" tanya Itachi.

"Begitulah! Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Tidak bagaimana- bagaimana. Aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah Baa-chan dan setelah itu akan langsung pulang." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto lagi.

"Sebegitu cepatkah? Haru pasti sangat merindukan Ji-sannya." Naruto menatap sedih Itachi. Lain kali pasti bisa. Itachi tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto lalu mengantar Naruto pulang. Tapi sebelum itu Itachi memberikan sebuah chip kepada naruto, chip itu akan menuntun Naruto menuju markas Orochimaru.

Itachi dan Naruto memang sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka sangat dekat layaknya seorang kakak dan adik kandung. Walaupun Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi waktu itu, tetapi Itachi dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Saat itu Itachi mengerti dengan Naruto, tetapi ternyata hasil yang didapatkan oleh Itachi tidak memuaskan. Dia sangat kesal dengan Sasuke yang ternyata tidak mencari Naruto dan hanya sedikit berusaha. Itu menurut pikiran Itachi, bahkan Sasuke tidak meminta bantuan kepadanya. Padahal jika dia bertanya, Itachi akan segera memberitahunya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke terlalu gengsi. Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Naruto mau. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan. Dan dia ikut membantu Naruto untuk bersembunyi.

"Terima kasih." Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Aku pergi dulu." dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Itachi bagaikan angin yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dia adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Naruto. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa berlama- lama bersama, karena Naruto dan Itachi adalah orang yang sama- sama sibuk. Itachi adalah seorang mata- mata sama seperti dirinya dan Itachi juga adalah seorang dokter. Dia selalu berbagi cerita dengan Naruto maupun Baa-san dan Jii-sannya. Tapi jika dilihat, Itachi memang selangkah jauh didepan Naruto. Naruto saja hanya memiliki 1 satelit, sedangkan Itachi sudah memiliki beberapa satelit dan salah satu satelitnya tidak bisa dilacak oleh apapun. Dan Naruto berencana untuk membeli satelit itu, jika dia berhasil menemukan ank- anak itu.

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyamar sebagai orang yang sedang sakit, hidungnya dibuat agak merah dan mukanya dibuat pucat. Dan sesuai dengan perkiraan. Gaara datang setelah 30 menit kemudian.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dengan jaket tebal yang menyelimutinya. Dia melihat kedepan dan menemukan Gaara yang sedang menunggunya didepan mobil putihnya.

"Gaara." panggil Naruto. Gaara menengok dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa- apa? Ayo aku antar ke rumah sakit? Kau harus segera ke dokter!" Gaara menampakan bagaimana keseriusan dirinya bahwa dia peduli dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Gaara membalas itu dengan senyum juga. Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Gaara dan Gaara langsung menutup mobil tersebut karena dia ingin cepat- cepat mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Naruto menekan frame kaca matanya dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ada hal yang dilupakannya dan tertinggal dikamarnya.

"Aku masuk dulu." Naruto mencopot kaca matanya dan menaruhnya ditas. Gaara mengangguk lalu membiarkan Naruto pergi.

DRET DRET DRET

Hp Gaara bergetar. Gaara melihat siapa yang menelfonnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya. Gaara segera memeriksa seluruh apa yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Gaara.

"Aku sudah siap." Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Ok, kita berangkat sekarang." Gaara segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit keluarganya.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan memakai kaca matanya lagi. Naruto menekan kembali frame yang ada disamping kaca mata itu. Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana mematikan dan mengaktifkan kaca mata itu. Naruto sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa kaca matanya dalam keadaan aktif merekam. Naruto menekan kembali pinggir kaca matanya untuk menstop rekaman tersebut. Jika dilihat dari depan atau dari samping Naruto terlihat hanya sedang membenarkan letak kaca matanya, padahal dia sedang mengaktifkan fungsi khusus kaca matanya itu. tapi karena Gaara membelokan mobilnya terlalu cepat Naruto malah menekan tombol play.

"Maafkan aku." kata Gaara kepada Naruto.

"sudahlah." Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara.

Naruto sekarang membenarkan kaca matanya lagi. Dia akan menghapus rekaman tersebut.

"Hallo tuan." tiba- tiba terdengar suara Gaara. Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya tidak jadi mematikan atau menghapus rekaman tersebut. 'Tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan bukan.' batin Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto sudah ada ditanganku." Terdengar lagi sebuah suara dan itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dia segera memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Sesuai dengan rencana, dia jatuh ditanganku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kecantikannya. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ucapan dan perlakuannya, menurutku Naruto adalah mainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Ya, aku mengerti. Tuan aku harus mematikannya sekarang, Naruto datang. Aku sudah siap. Ok, kita berangkat sekarang." dan suara rekaman terhenti. Naruto menatap tidak percaya Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan muka yang sedikit bingung.

"Tidak ada apa- apa. Gaara, bisakah kau membawaku kembali ke rumah? Aku ingin pulang." Naruto menatap sendu Gaara.

"Tapi mukamu bertambah pucat. Kau yakin?" Gaara mengelus rambut Naruto. dan Naruto menghentikan gerakan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Naruto memohon kepada Gaara.

"Baiklah." Gaara segera memutar balikkan mobilnya.

Naruto segera mengambil hpnya dan dengan cepat tangannya mengetik sebuah sms dan sms itu dia kirim kepada Kiba. Dia meminta Kiba untuk mengiri kode chip yang ada dimobil putih yang ada diceritanya. Karena dia sedikit mencurigai bahwa mobil yang dimaksud adalah mobil yang sekarang Gaara bawa.

DRET

Hp Naruto bergetar bertanda bahwa ada sms masuk. Setelah membaca isinya Naruto segera menekan pinggir fremnya.

"299" kata Naruto sambil melirik Gaara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya menghapalkan sebuah nomer." Naruto tersenyum palsu kepada Gaara.

Naruto melihat kedepan, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia sedang melihat titik yang muncul di kaca matanya. Titik itu tepat berada ditengah- tengah. Menandakan bahwa dirinya tepat berada ditengah- tengah. Menandakan pula bahwa mobil Gaara benar- benar mobil yang dimaksud. Tubuh Naruto lemas.

"Gaa-gaa-gaara? Bisakah kau cepat?" Naruto mengepal erat tangannya berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan menghentikan rasa gemetar yang mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Gaara melihat Naruto pucat pasi. Dan Gaara dengan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Setelah sampai didepan rumahnya, Naruto membungkukan badannya sebentar. Dia tidak mengizinkan Gaara untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, Naruto beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin istirahat cepat. Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya.

SRAK!

Naruto menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan dia tidak menutup lagi pintu kamar itu. Naruto menagis. Dia merasa sangat dibodohi.

"Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa selalu aku? Kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang tidak tepat. Mengapa selalu begitu? Mengapa? Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Aku hanya ingin bahagia." Naruto meremas selimut yang ada diatas kasurnya. Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar Naruto berhenti dan segera masuk.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Shikamaru. Ada nada marah dan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa! Shikamaru! panggil semua mata- mataku dan panggil juga Sasuke! kita akan mengadakan rapat. Besok kita akan menggrebek markas Orochimaru." Naruto segera menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya. Shikamaru mengetahui bahwa Naruto belum bisa berbicara tentang masalahnya sekarang dan akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto tapi sebelum itu dia meninggalkan sebuah sapu tangan disamping Naruto.

"Aku temukan itu disekolah. Aku yakin kau mengenali itu. Itu sapu tangan yang kutemukan pada saat kita pertama kali masuk sekolah untuk menyamar. Aku yakin kau yang menjatuhkannya." Sikamaru menggeser pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sapu tangan itu. sapu tangan Gaara. Awal dirinya bertemu dengan Gaara. Disentuhnya sapu tangan itu dan tangannya menemukan sebuah rajutan bersimbol ular. 'Seharusnya sejak awal aku menemukan simbol ini.' batin Naruto sambil meremas sapu tangan itu dengan marah.

Naruto mengambil hp nya dan segera mengirim sms kepada Gaara. Dia akan bertemu dengan Gaara malam ini. dia akan memutuskan malam ini, dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Naruto segera memasukan chip yang diberikan oleh Itachi kedalam laptopnya dan segera melacak dimana titik itu. benar saja, letak chp itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan chip yang ada dimobil Gaara berada.

BRAK!

Naruto memukul meja belajarnya. Kemarahan sedang mengumpul didalam tubuhnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Aku akan menjelaskan." Naruto menghadap layar laptopnya dan mengklik sebuah tanda dalam laptop itu dan layar yang ada didepan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah denah. Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk titik itu.

"Ini adalah titik dimana mobil putih yang dimaksud Kiba berada. Atau bisa kita sebut, mobil milik Gaara."

"APA?" semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. Naruto menghela napas sebentar lalu mengklik tanda yang lain dan titik kedua muncul.

"Ini adalah markas Orochimaru yang dilihat dari satelit yang dimiliki oleh Itachi- Nii."

"Baka Aniki menemuimu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto kembali melihat layar didepannya. Lalu dia mendrag denah mobil Gaara dan denah yang dimunculkan oleh satelit dari Itachi. Dan setelah disatukan ternyata titik itu menyatu, itu menyatakan bahwa tempat yang mereka maksud memang disana.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat! Kita akan menggrebek besok. Kalian mengerti!" Naruto menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Naruto, apa kita tdak terlalu terburu- buru." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Dan membiarkan lebih banyak lagi anak kecil yang menjadi korban. Kau harus mengerti Shikamaru, kau juga mempunyai seorang anak. Bagaimna perasaanmu jika Touru menjadi salah satu diantara mereka." Naruto menatap tegas Shikamaru. Kemudian Naruto menatap kembali semua yang ada disana.

"Tugas kali ini berhubungan dengan nyawa banyak orang. Tidak tanggung- tanggung 100 anak yang menjadi korbannya." Naruto meminta kesadaran semuanya dan akhirnya semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku yakin Gaara akan ada disana juga dan aku tahu mereka pasti selalu waspada setiap hari, bahkan mereka telah siap dengan kedatangan kita. Shikamaru! Pimpin rapat dengan para polisi! karena aku akan menuntaskan segala urusanku dengan Gaara." Naruto menatap Shikamaru lalu berdiri. Dia akan segera bersiap. Bersiap untuk menemui Gaara.

To be continued.

xixixixixixi. dan akhirnya selesai. Hey, hey, hey. Sesuai dengan janji, tunggu 3 hari lagi. Tsuki akan publish chapter terakhirnya. Dan Tsuki sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca cerita Tsuki dari awal samapi akhir. *Hoy! Cerita loe belum selesai!* hehehehe. Ok tanpa banyak bicara. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsuki mau tanya. Apakah ada yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya Naruto yang sudah mempunyai anak itu seharusnya sudah ketahuan sejak dichapter 6. Kuncinya itu ada di….

Dichapter 4. Kata kuncinya adalah

_**Pada saat dirinya masih kecil**_, tiba-tiba banyak orang datang kerumahnya. Neneknya memakaikan baju serba hitam kepada dirinya, dia bertanya kepada neneknya sebenarnya mau ada apa. Tapi neneknya hanya terus menangis, Naruto kecil hanya bisa menatap neneknya heran. Setelah beberapa saat datang ambulan dan didalam ambulan itu terdapat kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto sangat tidak suka keramaian, karena dia akan selalu mengingat kejadian itu. _**kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan.**_

Sedangkan dichapter 6 menyebutkan…

"Owh itu. Dia adalah _**adikku**_." Naruto mengambil figura yang dipandang Gaara.

"Dia sangat tampan bukan? Waktu itu aku _**menyamar sebagai ditektif terkenal Uchiha Naruto.**_ Oleh karena itu rambutku berwarna kuning. Sekarang dia bersama kakek dan nenekku." Naruto menjelaskan.

"_**Bayi**_ yang sangat tampan. Hey! Kau penggemar Uchiha Naruto juga?" tanya Gaara antusias.

Bukankah Naruto itu eksis menjadi detektif setelah keluar dari universitas. Karena pada saat pesta dansa, pada saat Naruto pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto masih menjadi mahasiswi dan dia belum dikenal sebagai detektif. Karena dia itu memang belum menjadi detektif waktu itu. kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat dia masih kecil. Jadi…. Anak yang dimaksud dalam foto itu memang bukan adiknya melainkan anaknya. Hahahahahaha. Ok, sekian penjelasannya. Bagi yang sudah menyadari itu, xixixixixi. Tsuki ucapkan selamat. Tsuki hanya buat sedikit teka- teki dalam cerita ini, walaupun masih belum sempurna.


	9. Chapter 9

Hahahahaha. Karena besok itu Idul Adha , dan kalo Idul Adha identik dengan kurban, kalo ada kurban berarti nanti ada daging, kalo ada daging berarti nanti bakalan nyate. Kalo nyate nanti Tsuki ga bakal bisa publish cerita. Jadi daripada Tsuki menunda publish lebih baik Tsuki mempercepat publish. Gak kerasa kalo nih fanfic udah selesai, Tsuki sedih mengetahui bahwa fanfic ini selesai. Tapi Tsuki menyadari jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, jika ada awal pasti ada akhir, dan jika ada Tsuki pasti ada fanfic. Hahahahahaha. *GUBRAK!* Tsuki benar- benar berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah menunggu lama dan membaca fanfic ini. fanfic selesai dengan ending yang menurut Tsuki sepertinya sudah benar. Hehehehehehe. Tsuki minta maaf, kalo Tsuki banyak salah kata, apalagi kalo sampai nyakitin hati readers. Tsuki tidak bermaksud. Tsuki hanya… *Woy! Mana ceritanya?* Tsuki hanya mau bales review kok, supaya gak buang- buang waktu lagi.

natsuki-riri : maaf, maaf, maaf. Bukan maksud Tsuki begitu. Tsuki bener- bener ga maksud. Itachi adalah orang yang selalu Tsuki istimewakan, karena dia adalah Nii-chan Tsuki. xixixixixi, teka- teki gaje tuh. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

monkey D eimi : xixixixixi, wah… iya juga ya. Maaf, Tsuki memang ga bisa buat teka- teki yang baik. Touru memang anak Shika dan Temari asli kok. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Kayaknya baca fanfic ini, monkey D eimi bakalan lebih benci kepada Tsuki. maaf…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Sasu teme : hahahahhaha, sekarang udah update kok. Gak perlu nunggu lama lagi jadinya . arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Apdian Laruku : ya begitulah, Sasuke memang belum tahu tentang Haru. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

fly girlz : tenang… disini bakal dideskripsiin kok. Masalah itu… baca aja ya. *PLAK!*. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Fanny Amatir Author : yupz, benar sekali. Dia adalah anaknya bukan adiknya . arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Lady Spain : bisa aja kok, kan Tsuki yang buat. *ditimpuk pake bakiak* xixixixixi, Tsuki hanya memberikan sedikit teka- teki, walaupun ga sempurna. Hehehehehe. Iya nih… Gaara Tsuki jadiin jahat dulu. Pribahasa 'jangan lihat buku dari covernya' itu bener- bener terjadi disini. Maafkan Tsuki…. tapi itu harus terjadi, . arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Namikaze Naruto : 23 tahun

Uzumaki Tsukiko (Naruto) : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru (Uzumaki Shirui): 24 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Yakushi kuroi (Sasuke) : 16 tahun

**MISI**

Naruto bersiap, dia akan berangkat menuju tempat perjanjian dimana dia akan bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Gaara menjemputnya untuk pergi.

DRET DRET DRET

Hp Naruto bergetar, Naruto melihat hp itu sekilas lalu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"Aku akan kedepan sekarang." Naruto melihat kembali penampilannya dicermin. Setelah itu dia segera keluar. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang melipat tangannya dan dia sedang menatapnya.

"Aku pergi." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke, dia menunggu sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hanya satuhal yang perlu kau tahu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menatap dalam Naruto lalu setelah itu dia melepaskan tangan Naruto, membiarkan Naruto pergi menemui Gaara.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Besok dia akan menggrebek markas Orochimaru. Naruto mengetahui bahwa Gaara adalah salah satu dari mereka. 'Apa yang aku lakukan jika aku harus bertemu dan bertarung dengannya.' batin Naruto.

Gaara membelai rambut Naruto dengan sayang dan menatap Naruto dengan lembut. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." kata Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Baiklah." kata Gaara. Dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto tahu sebenarnya Gaara telah mengetahui kebenarannya bahwa dia adalah Naruto bukanlah Uzumaki Tsukiko. Naruto menghela napas dan menggenggam balik tangan Gaara.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas semuanya, Gaara." Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Minta maaf?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti. Naruto membingkai wajah Gaara dengan tangannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang kau sedang tidak mood." Gaara mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Naruto tersenyum kearah Gaara dan kemudian Gaara mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat akhir cerita dengan Gaara. Naruto memejamkan matanya. 'Aku mencintaimu.' tiba-tiba kata-kata Sasuke muncul dikepala Naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya bersama Gaara dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" kata Gaara menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tegas.

"Kita putus!" Naruto berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara mematung ditempat tapi sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dan mengejar Naruto. Dia sedikit tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hey! Jika ada masalah cerita." Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto menepis tangan Gaara dari kepalanya.

"Aku bilang kita putus." Naruto menatap Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara di taman sendirian. Ada rasa sakit hati dihati Naruto. Dadanya sesak mengatakan itu semua, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Gaara sudah terlalu mempermainkan dirinya. Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang dan tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Naruto mengusap air mata itu. 'Sakit hati ini memang berbeda dengan sakit hati pada saat Sasuke menamparku. Hati ini sesak begitu sesak begitu Sasuke menamparku, tapi pada saat mengatakan tadi, hatiku hanya sedikit sesak dan mengapa ada rasa bahagia dan ringan dalam diriku. Bukankah aku benar-benar menyukai Gaara.' batin Naruto. Ternyata rasa cinta Naruto kepada Sasuke lebih besar daripada cintanya kepada Gaara. Tapi Naruto terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto merasakan bahagia dan ringan setelah putus dengan Gaara. Naruto menghapus air matanya dan mengambil hp yang ada didekatnya. Dia akan menghubungi Shikamaru. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak.

"Shika. Kau bisa menemuiku sekarang? Aku tunggu di pantai tempat kita sering double date dulu." Naruto berkata kepada Shikamaru dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang terdengar seperti sedang menangis.

"Aku putus dengan Gaara. Bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini saja. Bila perlu ajak Temari." Naruto berkata penuh harap.

"Aku sibuk, kami sedang berbicara dengan para polisi tentang rencana kita besok. Tapi aku akan permisi, Temari akan memaklumi ini semua." Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menutup telfonnya dan segera menuju pantai tempat yang dijanjikan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Siapa itu, Shikamaru?" Temari bertanya kepada Shikamaru. Karena dia khawatir dengan muka Shikamaru yang sedikit berubah setelah menerima telfon.

"Naruto menangis. Dia berkata dia ingin bercerita kepadaku. Dia putus dengan Gaara. Dia menungguku di pantai, pantai dimana kita sering double date dulu." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Biar aku yang kesana!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Sasuke!" kata Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil jasnya.

"Dia dipantai tempat kita sering double date dulu." Temari menjelaskan sebelum Shikamaru berbicara. Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru menatap Temari.

"Biarkan mereka selesaikan urusan mereka. Aku yakin, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tepat dengan ini semua. kau sebagai kakaknya harus mengakui itu." Temari melipat tangannya. Shikamaru tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Temari untuk kembali ketempat dimana mereka sedang mengatur rencana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap deburan ombak yang hancur menghantam batuan yang ada ditepi pantai. Deburan itu sama seperti hatinya. Naruto menatap sedih, lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menghapus air mata itu. dia hanya menyesal, mengapa kisah cintanya tidak bisa semulus orang lain. Dia berharap keluarganya seperti Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat harmonis. Dan sekarang lagi-lagi sama seperti dulu. Dia hanya bisa mengadu kepada Shikamaru yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Naruto. Naruto kembali dari alam lamunannya dan menatap orang itu.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" Naruto tidak percaya kepada semuanya. Yang dipanggilnya adalah Shikamaru bukan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah deburan ombak. Sasuke menatap sedih Naruto, lalu dengan segera ditariknya tangan Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto jatuh kepelukannya.

"Menangislah. Ku mohon menangislah. Tidak ada yang mengejekmu sebagai loser atau pencundang jika kau menangis." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto mencoba meronta, tapi setiap Naruto meronta Sasuke langsung mempererat pelukannya. Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan sakit hatinya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya sesekali mencium puncak kepala Naruto. dan mengelus punggung Naruto. setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto berhenti menangis. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, sepertinya aku sudah cukup berkeluh kesah." Naruto sedikit memberikan senyum kepada Sasuke.

"Beginikah kejadiannya dulu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maksudmu penamparan itu?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Kau fikir yang mana lagi?" Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan omongan Naruto.

"Ya, aku berlari kemari dan menangis dalam pelukan Shikamaru." Naruto berkata dengan entengnya. Bahkan omongannya seperti biasa, padahal baru saja dia menangis akibat putus dengan Gaara.

BRUK!

Sasuke jatuh berlutut kearah Naruto. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke akan melakukan itu semua.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" kata Sasuke mengulangi. Naruto kembali mengingat masa lalunya, tiba-tiba perasaan benci menyelimutinya. Dia sangat membenci Sasuke, Sasuke yang dulu bahkan tidak mengejarnya saat dia kabur, tidak mencarinya saat dia tidak kembali dan bahkan Sasuke tidak bertanya kepada kerabat terdekatnya untuk menanyakan dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto. yang paling terpenting, dia tidak menjemput Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya atau rumah mereka.

"Sepertinya cerita kita hanyalah cerita lama. Aku tunggu surat ceraimu dimejaku besok." Naruto melangkah pergi dari sana.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO AKU MENJEMPUTMU. NARUTO AKU MENJEMPUTMU UNTUK PULANG!" Sasuke berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto berhenti, tetapi dia tidak membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Bukankah hari dan jamnya sama, bahkan tanggalnyapun sama, kita hanya berbeda tahun. Bisakah kita mengulangi hari itu? kita ulangi hari itu, walaupun berbeda tahun. Naruto! aku mengejarmu sekarang dan memintamu untuk pulang. PULANGLAH! KU MOHON PULANGLAH!"

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto.

"Pulanglah! Dan kita buat keluarga baru, kita mulai dari awal. Kita bangun kembali kaluarga kita." Sasuke berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Naruto.

"STOP!" Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk tidak mendekatinya, tetapi Sasuke masih berjalan dan mendekati Naruto.

"AKU BILANG STOP!" Naruto berteriak lebih keras. Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya.

"SEBEGITU MUDAHNYAKAH? SEBEGITU MUDAHNYAKAH KAU MEMINTAKU KEMBALI! KAU HANYA MEMINTAKU KEMBALI SEKARANG? DIMANA KAU WAKTU ITU, DIMANA KAU PADA SAAT AKU BUTUH, DIMANA DIRIMU? DIMANA? DIMANA… DAN DIMANA DIRIMU SAAT AKU melahirkan." Naruto memelankan suaranya pada bagian akhir. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Apa kau tahu aku sedang hamil 2 bulan waktu itu. apa kau tau? Aku berharap kau mengejarku dan meminta maaf, memintaku untuk kembali kerumah kita. Tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan pangkat atau jabatanmu. Karena yang kucintai bukan pangkat dan jabatanmu. TETAPI DIRIMU!" Naruto menutup mukanya dan menangis lagi. Sasuke merasa hatinya ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto sedang hamil waktu itu. Dia memang terlalu gila jabatan waktu itu, itu semua dilakukannya untuk membuat Naruto bangga. Naruto sudah menjadi ditektif yang terkenal saat mereka menikah, dua tahun sebelum dia keluar dari universitas Naruto mengikuti jejak Itachi untuk menjadi detektif. Apalagi Naruto memang sudah dekat dengan Itachi sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke, sehingga memudahkannya untuk belajar. Dan Sasuke mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kepolisian setelah dia keluar dari Universitas. Karena Naruto sering ke rumah Itachi dan menyebabkan Sasuke sering bertemu dengan Naruto. cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Hingga mereka akhirnya menikah saat umur Naruto 20 tahun dan umur Sasuke 21 tahun. Dia hanya ingin orang lain melihat dirinya pantas berada disamping Naruto. dia hanya ingin dirinya diakui hanya itu.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana anak kita?" tanya Sasuke menambahkan.

"KAU BILANG ANAK KITA? TIDAK ADA ANAK KITA. YANG ADA HANYALAH ANAKKU." Kata Naruto yang emosinya kembali keluar. Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"DIMANA DIA?" teriak Sasuke yang bertambah mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahu dimana dia." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke lalu ditepisnya tangan Sasuke. Naruto segera berlari ke mobilnya. Naruto kembali menangis. Tetapi hatinya lebih sakit daripada tadi. Hatinya sangat dan amat sakit sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas. Naruto menyapu air mata yang mengucur deras dari matanya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." kata Naruto pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit. Dia akan pulang sekarang, dia ingin menemui si kecil. Dia tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Naruto segera masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang ada di pedesaan, dimana dirinya dan kakek neneknya tinggal.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Dia segera menghampiri sebuah kamar, dia membuka pintu itu. Setelah dibukanya pintu itu, dia dapat melihat sebuah ranjang kecil. Disana terlihat seorang bayi berambut biru donker dan berkulit putih pucat yang sedang tertidur. Didekatinya ranjang bayi itu, dan digendongnya bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap itu.

"Kaa-san tidak akan memberitahu dimana dirimu. Kau hanya milikku. Hanya milik Kaa-san seorang." Naruto memeluk erat bayi itu hingga bayi itu menagis keras.

"Naruto! kau pulang?" Tsunade berkata kepada Naruto. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih lemah lembut. AKU SUDAH MENGAJARKANMU BUKAN!"

TAK!

Tsunade memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya dan menggendong anaknya dengan lembut. Sang anak diam, dia tidak lagi menagis. Anak itu bahkan menggenggam erat baju Naruto, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto dan Tsunade tersenyum.

"Kau akan menginap bukan?" Tsunade berkata kepada Naruto.

"Ya. TADAIMA…" kata Naruto menatap Tsunade.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan!" Tsunade menatap lembut Naruto.

"HEY! NARUTO PULANG?" tanya kedua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. Tapi ternyata pertanyaan itu yang sedikit seperti membentak membuat sang bayi menangis.

"JUUGO…. JIRAYA…." Tsunade menatap mereka marah.

"Kita harus kabur sekarang." Juugo menengok kearah Jiraya dan mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Jiraya.

Setelah kejadan kemarin- kemarin, Juugo yang langsung sembuh dirawat oleh Tsunade jadi ingin berguru dengan Tsunade dia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama disana, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya disana, itu membantunya untuk lebih mendekati menjadi dokter yang handal. Naruto memang tidak memberitahu bahwa bayi disana adalah anaknya. Tetapi setelah mendengar bahwa Juugo menetapkan hatinya untuk tinggal disana. Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jii-san dan Baa-sannya memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa bayi itu memang anak Naruto. Dan Juugo diangkat menjadi cucu asuh oleh Tsunade dan Jiraya, walaupun masih dalam proses. Berhubung, Naruto tidak mau menjadi dokter. Sedangkan mereka ingin memiliki penerus, penerus yang bisa mengembangkan ilmu kedokteran mereka.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hua…" Naruto bangun dan membuka matanya. Setelah dibukanya matanya dia dapat melihat seorang bayi kecil yang sedang menatapnya.

"Haru… kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kaa-san memang pemalas." kata Naruto sambil menjawil hidung Haru.

"Naruto! sarapan dulu, aku tahu hari ini ada misi penting." Tsunade menengok dari pintu. Tsunade masuk lalu mengambil Haru dari Naruto. Naruto menatap sedih tindakan Tsunade tetapi kemudian dia langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Misi kali ini tidak boleh gagal.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Apa semua sudah beres?" tanya Naruto kepada semua mata-matanya dan para polisi, tentunya Sasuke juga ada disana. Tapi mereka tidak saling menyapa, mereka hanya saling mendiamkan.

"SIAP!" kata mereka semua. Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru untuk memimpin mereka semua. Dan mereka pergi menuju markas Orochimaru. Mereka mengendap mengelilingi markas itu. sedangkan beberapa mata-mata dan polisi disana mengikuti Naruto untuk berjalan menuju markas Orochimaru.

BRAK!  
>Naruto menendang pintu markas itu.<p>

"Ternyata tamu kita sudah datang." Orochimaru menyambut mereka.

"Silahkan duduk!" kata Orochimaru menambahkan. Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu….

GUBRAK!

Naruto memukul kursi kayu itu hingga berantakan.

"Seperti biasa Naruto. Kau terlalu powerful. Hahahahaha." Orochimaru tertawa bahagia.

PROK PROK PROK

Orochimaru bertepuk tangan lalu muncullah banyak anak buahnya yang datang.

"Permainan dimulai." kata Orochimaru dan Naruto bersamaan.

BUAK! DUAK! BUGH!

Suara orang berkelahi mulai terdengar dari sana. Mereka sudah menyiapkan ini semua bahkan ini sudah mereka perkirakan akan terjadi. Orochimaru keluar dari belakang. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mengejarnya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa lari, Orochimaru." Naruto berlari mengejarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Orochimaru berhenti. Naruto berhenti berlari dan melangkah menuju Orochimaru.

"Begitu cepatnyakah kau menyerah."

CKLEK!

Naruto mengambil pistol yang ada dipinggangnya dan bersiap menembak Orochimaru. Diarahkannya pistol itu kekepala Orochimaru.

"Kau mati-"

"Kau mati, Naruto!" suara seseorang memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, Gaara." Naruto menyeringai, tetapi tangannya masih memegang pistol yang mengarah kekepala Orochimaru.

"Turunkan pistolmu, Naruto. Dan aku akan membebaskanmu." Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau kira perkataan bodohmu itu akan membuatku menjatuhkan pistol ini." Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jika itu maumu." Gaara bersiap menembak kepala Naruto, Naruto bersiap menembak kepala Orochimaru.

"GAARA JANGAN BODOH! AKU JUGA AKAN MATI,BODOH!" Orochimaru berkata kepada Gaara.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan dirimu lagi." Gaara menambah seringainya.

CKLEK! DUAR!

Sebuah tembakan mengarah kekepala satu dari tiga orang disana. Naruto melihat darah mengucur dari kepalanya,

GUBRAK!  
>Gaara jatuh ketanah dengan tidak bernyawa lagi. Darah Gaara memang mengenai Naruto.<p>

"KAU SUDAH DIKEPUNG. LEBIH BAIK KAU MENYERAH, OROCHIMARU." terdengar suara Shikamaru dari belakang. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol.

"Ka-ka-kau yang menembaknya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Naruto. 'Dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali membunuhnya.' Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau ceroboh Naruto." Orochimaru berkata pelan sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"NARUTO… MENUNDUK!" teriak Sasuke.

DUAR!

Naruto menunduk dan sebuah timah panas keluar dari pistol Orochimaru. Seperti melihat gerakan lambat. Timah panas itu mengarah lurus dan tepat mengenai dada Sasuke, yang lurus berada didepan Naruto.

BRUK!  
>Sasuke jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya.<p>

DUAR!

Sebuah tembakan kembali dilayangkan dan sekarang tepat mengenai Orochimaru.

"Kau mati ditanganku." kata Naruto menghadap Orochimaru. Dia masih belum menyadari dengan keadaan Sasuke. Dia fikir Sasuke sudah menghindar.

"Tapi suamimu mati ditanganku." Orochimaru berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Naruto menengok patah- patah kebelakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang terkapar ditanah, banyak polisi yang sedang mengelilinginya, tetapi para mata-matanya sedang membantu Sasuke. Naruto terduduk ditanah, Sasuke terkena timah panas yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"Naruto, dia baik-baik saja." kata Temari memberitahu Naruto.

"Kita bersyukur, Temari adalah seorang dokter." Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto ikut tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya. Dia seperti sedang berada disebuah kendaraan.

"Kau ada di ambulan." tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Naruto bangun dan memegang kepalanya. dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk kearah Sasuke.

"Aku bersyukur jika kau ternyata baik-baik saja. Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa bahagia.

TAK!

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Kau sangat BODOH! Kau tahu itu? kau menyuruhku menghindar sedangkan kau tidak menghindar." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Hey… kau tahu aku sedang sakit." Sasuke sedikit mengelus kepalanya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis. " Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Kau-kau selalu saja melindungiku." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis.

"Karena aku adalah suamimu. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali kepadaku, Naruto?" Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Tempatnya sungguh tidak romantis kau tahu?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hey.. pada saat di pantai kau menolakku, padahal tempatnya romantis." Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto sebal, karena Naruto masih saja memimpikan sesuatu hal yang romantis padahal Naruto sudah bukan remaja lagi.

"Iya, iya. aku akan kembali padamu." Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus. Itulah senyum yang sangat disukai Sasuke, senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan sangat mencintai Naruto. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dirinya masih mengharapkan Sasuke untuk menjadi suaminya dan menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menggenggam balik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke menutup matanya dengan pelan. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Tidurlah." Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke membuka matanya dan merasakan dadanya terasa sangat berat. Sasuke dengan segera membuka matanya dan setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang bayi yang sedang tengkurap diatas dirinya. Mata bayi itu berkedip lucu kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat bayi itu lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk. Dia ingin memangku bayi tersebut. Ada rasa bahagia dihati Sasuke saat melakukan itu semua.

"Hey… dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab tawa kecil oleh bayi tersebut. Sasuke mengelus pipi bayi itu dan menatap lekat-lekat bayi itu. bayi dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru donker, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih pucat. Melihat bayi itu seperti melihat dirinya pada saat masih bayi.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Sasuke langsung mengambil Koran yang berada di meja yang ada disebelahnya. 'Akan ada masalah jika Naruto mengetahui bayi ini.' batin Sasuke. Banar saja tidak berapa lama Naruto muncul, Sasuke bersyukur telah menyembunyikan bayi itu.

"Sasuke!" muka Naruto tiba-tiba berubah terkejut dan sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat khawatir.

"Siapa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan Naruto.

"DIA! DIMANA DIA? Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar ke kamar mandi." Naruto sudah sangat frustasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto, berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tenang. Tapi ternyata itu tidak terpengaruh, Naruto sudah sangat-sangat terlihat frustasi.

"Kaa-kaa-kaa-chan." bayi dipangkuan Sasuke memukul-mukul Koran yang sedang menutupi dirinya. Naruto segera berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menarik korannya. Muka Naruto berubah sangat ceria setelah mengetahui apa yang dicarinya telah ditemukan.

"Haru… kau disini rupanya." Naruto tersenyum manis. Haru melihat Kaa-sannya dengan mata berbinar, dia mengangkat tangannya meminta digendong oleh Naruto.

"Xixixixi. Haru minta Kaa-chan gendong ya?" Naruto mengambil Haru dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menggendongnya, setelah itu Haru tertawa lucu kearah Naruto. Narutopun ikut tertawa melihat Haru tertawa. Sasuke memandang Naruto, otaknya benar-benar lola mengolah semua kata yang bayi itu dan Naruto katakan.

"Naru? apa dia?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Haru bergantian. Naruto menghadap Sasuke.

"Dia anakku."

"Anak kita." Sasuke memperbaiki kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya hanya ingin memperlihatkan anakku-"

"Anak kita." Sasuke menyela.

"Yayayayaya." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"TIDAK! Tidak akan ku biarkan." Naruto memeluk erat Haru. Haru yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menggapai- gapai pipi Naruto, dia ingin mencubit pipi Kaa-sannya.

Sasuke yang sangat terdorong untuk lebih dekat dengan anaknya turun dari ranjang.

BRUK!

Sasuke jatuh sambil memegang dadanya.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Sasuke terbatuk. Naruto yang sangat khawatir segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berjongkok didepan Sasuke.

HAP!

Sasuke mengambil Haru dari gendongan Naruto.

"Kau curang, Sasuke." Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Biarkan saja! Haru… aku ini adalah Tou-sanmu." Sasuke bangun dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Haru.

"Jangan percaya padanya!" Naruto berteriak kepada Haru. Haru yang masih diangkat oleh Tou-sannya hanya tertawa menikmati permainan yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya.

"Haru tahu siapa yang benar dan yang salah." kata Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hey kenapa namanya Haru, nama itu terdengar seperti nama seorang cewek." Sasuke sedikit protes.

"Dia lahir dimusim semi. Jadi ku beri nama Haru. Atau nama lengkapnya, Uchiha Haru." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi dia itu cowok, Naruto." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Suruh siapa tidak datang pada saat Haru lahir."

"Dan salah siapa tidak memberitahu." Sasuke membela diri.

Esok Harinya

Naruto duduk dikursinya, semua mata-matanya sudah berkumpul. Misinya telah berakhir dan semua berakhir dengan baik walaupun adanya korban dalam misi kali ini.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Semua sudah ditemukan dan dikembalikan. Dari 100 anak, hanya 10 anak yang ditemukan dalam keadaan mati." Shikamaru menyerahkan map kepada Naruto.

"Kau sudah memberikan bunga turut berduka cita?" Naruto membolak-balikan kertas yang ada di map itu.

"Ya. Kami sudah mengirimnya." jawab Shikamaru. Naruto menutup mapnya dan menaruhnya dimeja. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap seluruh mata-matanya.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus. Semua bekerja sama dalam hal pencarian anak yang hilang ini. Aku tahu banyak waktu yang terbuang dan banyak lagi misi yang tertinggal karena misi ini. Aku kagum kepada kalian semua, aku tahu menjadi ditektif itu mempunyai banyak resiko. Aku harap kalian lebih menjaga diri kalian masing-masing. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Dan aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk menyelesaikan misi- misi yang lain." Naruto membungkukan badannya. Semua mata-mata Naruto berdiri dan membungkukan badannya juga. Mereka memang sangat kompak.

"Dan untuk malam ini… seperti biasa, setelah menjalankan misi. Aku tunggu kalian di rumahku sebelah tenggara. Kita akan merayakan keberhasilan misi ini." Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya.

7 Tahun Kemudian

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san." Seorang anak laki-laki kecil memanggil Kaa-sannya dari luar kamar Kaa-sannya.

TOK TOK TOK  
>"Kaa-san, aku ingin berangkat sekolah." anak itu mengetuk pintu kamar Kaa-sannya dengan sangat tidak sabar. Dia sedikit kesal karena Kaa-sannya tidak juga bangun.<p>

Naruto menggeliat dari selimutnya, kemudian membuka matanya. Dia melihat pria yang ada didepannya. Atau bisa dibilang pria yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ohayou…" pria itu mencium kening Naruto.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas senyum itu, lalu Sasuke memeluk Naruto, didekatkan wajahnya keleher Naruto.

"KAA-SAN…. TOU-SAN… HARI INI TAHUN AJARAN BARU. HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH." Sepertinya anak kecil yang berada didepan kamar Naruto sudah sangat kesal.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. kita harus mengantar Haru." Naruto menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya, itu semua dilakukan untuk menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Naruto keluar dari selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Naruto mengikat kembali piamanya.

"Kau juga harus segera bersiap, Sasuke. HARU… TUNGGU DIBAWAH. KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN AKAN SEGERA TURUN." Naruto berteriak. Dan setelah itu, Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tidak berapa lama, Naruto keluar, dia segera bersiap. Dia tahu anaknya itu pasti sedang marah-marah dibawah. Naruto menatap ranjangnya dan dia menemukan Sasuke yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"Keluar dari selimutmu dan cepat mandi! Atau kau tidak mendapatkan sarapan!" kata Naruto sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Sasuke.

"Kau menggangguku, Naruto!" Sasuke menarik kembali selimutnya.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Sasuke!" kepala Naruto kembali muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yayayayaya." Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Sasuke turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dia dapat melihat Haru dan Naruto. Sasuke duduk dan Naruto segera menyiapkan sarapan yang akan dimakan Sasuke atau bisa disebut suaminya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Haru, anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang menikmati sandwichnya.

"YOSH! Tentu, Kaa-san!" Haru berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Aku heran. Semua ciri-cirinya sama sepertiku, tapi mengapa sifatnya benar-benar menirumu, Naruto." Sasuke memasukan potongan kecil roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Karena dia anakku-"

"Anak kita." Sasuke memperbaiki.

"Hn. Anak kita." kata Naruto mengulangi. Naruto tersenyum lalu memakan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan, mereka mengantar Haru kesekolah.

"Haru.. jangan nakal dan jadi anak yang pintar ya…" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Haru.

"YOSH! Kaa-san." Haru memberi hormat kepada Naruto dan Naruto memberi hormat juga kepada Haru. Setelah itu haru tersenyum kepada Tousan dan Kaa-sannya, sebelum dia berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan permainan tadi malam?" bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Naruto.

DUAK!

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan hal itu tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus hidungnya karena tangan Naruto tadi, keras sekali mengenai mukanya, tepatnya yang paling parah adalah hidungnya.

Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan munculah berbagai kalimat gombal dari mulutnya, yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari setiap rayuan gombal yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

~OWARI~

Hahahahaha. Banjai… banjai… banjai….. akhirnya fanfic misi selesai. Hiks, hiks, hiks. Sedih juga mengetahui bahwa fanfic ini selesai. Tapi tidak apa, dengan berakhirnya fanfic ini, berarti akan munculnya fanfic baru. Hahahahaha. *ngarep* . ok, terima kasih untuk para readers yang mau membaca fanfic misi sampai selesai dan bersedia menunggu fanfic Tsuki sampai selesai. Terima kasih juga atas review- review yang diberikan, terima kasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya dan tentunya pujian-pujiannya juga. hahahahha. *di timpuk sepatu*. Bye… bye… ketemu lagi di fanfi- fanfic Tsuki selanjutnya, yang Tsuki harap lebih bagus dan lebih menghibur. Hahahahahaha.

Tsuki : "SEMUANYA…. AYO BERKUMPUL…" *teriak pake toa.*

Naruto : "Tamat ya?"

Tsuki : "Iya nih… ayo kita berterima kasih bersama."

Sasuke : "Hn."

Tsuki : "Bukan hanya kalian berdua. ayo semuanya….."

*Semua tokoh yang ada difanfic MISI berkumpul, dari yang memiliki peranan penting hingga yang menjadi peran pembantu.*

Tsuki : "1… 2… 3…."

Serempak : "KAMI SEMUA YANG ADA DIFANFIC MISI BERSAMA DENGAN AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUANYA. ARIGATOU…." *membungkukan badan*

Tsuki : "Dengan ini, Tsuki dapat berkata. LAPOR! MISI SELESAI! LAPORAN SELESAI! Hahahahahaha. Bye… bye…." *melambaikan sapu tangan* /(T0T)/~~

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~~(^0^~)


End file.
